Engagement of Love
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved was going to be married to someone else? How far would you go to get them back? KyouyaxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I'm just a rabid fangirl.**

* * *

"Haruhi?" A girl with short, brown hair looked behind to see a red-haired man sitting at the table, all alone. "Are you okay?" She nodded and placed her right foot inside the brown shoe. The black pants fitted just for her gently rested upon the tongue of the shoe, and her blue blazer reaches down to tie the strings. She continued to look at the man.

"Dad, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?" She straightens her back out and looks at her father. "Why are you so nervous today, dad? You seem so tense," She didn't smile. Her tired eyes signal a lack of sleep from the night before and the red rings around her brown eyes fade away every time she talks. Her father stands from the table and begins to walk over to his daughter. Haruhi looks down to the floor as Ranka stops five feet away from her.

"You changed, Haruhi, from only one week of events damaging your heart," he whispered. She shook her head. There was nothing wrong with her; it was just that she was so depressed from what had happened the week before. But, she already repressed the memory of his leaving, and never looked back. Hot tears rimmed her eyes and she looked up at Ranka. He was saddened by his daughter's pitiful excuse of a smile, but smiled at her efforts. He walked closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She reluctantly rested her head on his chest and felt the tears stream down her face. "You don't have to go to school today," she shook her head.

"I have to, dad," she wiped the tears away and pushed away from Ranka. He looked down to see the wet tears wiped away from her eyes still there, still lingering on her eyelashes. "It'll help me get through this," _Help me get through this sickness, maybe. _She sighed and Ranka placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair around.

"Alright, go ahead," She smiled and turned the doorknob behind her. Feeling the sun's warmth behind her hit her back made her smile, knowing that he was smiling too. Her heart began to hurt again and she coughed. _I hope this all goes away soon._ She looked out into the world and saw a few people from the neighborhood walking around, holding hands and whispering gestures towards one another. She looked back at her father and waved. He waved back.

"Goodbye," she whispered. Closing the door, she felt the tears inside rip her heart in two and stream down her face. _Why couldn't I say that to __him__? _Then, she heard a honk from a car down below, and she leaned over the small railing supporting her. It was a black limousine that shined in the sunshine. The door opened, and she was welcomed by one handsome man looking up to her. She didn't move, he didn't move: it was enough to know that he was there for her.

The handsome man closed the door behind him and leaned against the car. "Now, what is it that has made you upset this morning, Haruhi?" She blinked and felt one of her tears drip off of her chin. She stepped back from the railing and wiped her tears away before looking back over the railing; the man was gone. The car was still there. Then, footsteps going up the stairs could be heard echoing through the silent neighborhood, and she responded:

"I still can't believe he's gone," He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over at her. "I mean, we were there for him. Why?" She looked over that the handsome boy and the boy just continued to stare at her. She shook her head, but smiled. "He's happy, I know that. But, we have to suffer?" She looks up at the sun and closed her eyes. "He's smiling again." The footsteps got closer and closer to her, until she could feel him right next to her. She didn't open her eyes. She could only lean her head against his chest and feel his hand rest on her head.

"It'll be okay, Haruhi. Things will turn out the way they should be," he whispered. She nodded, and opened her eyes. Her heart was still breaking in two, but there was nothing she could do: he was out of her grasp, and she couldn't run after him anymore. He was gone. The handsome boy let go of her and she looked down at the street. Without hesitation, she began to walk away from her home and from the man. He whispered, "There's still time, Haruhi. The wedding is not in another two weeks." She stopped and looked back.

"You give me this sense of lost hope I can't have right now. I'm terribly sorry," she whispered. The handsome boy reached out to her but he couldn't grab her again; she was out of his grasp. She looked back down the steps and took in a deep breath. With a long sigh, she whispered:

"I miss him. I miss—" she stopped, but cried, "I miss Kyouya!"

And with that, she ran down the stairs, with the handsome boy to wonder whether or not Kyouya's heart still loved her, still ran after her like she was now.

_Inside the Third Music Room, there was two hearts beating with love, waiting…_

_

* * *

_

**Ta-da~ I'm back.**

**But this time, it's an actual story! SNAP! D:**

**Anywayyy! This is a story about Kyouya and Haruhi ONLY D: This story will kind of go backwards for a little while before I get back to the present, but other than that, it'll mainly be about the struggle Kyouya and Haruhi go through before, well, you knowww~**

**I don't know how this will all turn out, but let's just say I'm doing the best I can to make you guys happy! :)**

**OH! Who's the handsome boy that stopped by? ;D And did you think this was all about Tamaki and going to France like in the anime, almost? Tsk tsk~ Noooo, I tricked you guys! :D You should know better~**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope soon! :) And review! I'll respond to all review in the next chapter to follow!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderella

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm still waiting for Hatori to come running to me with Ouran's ending. I couldn't possibly own this.

_

* * *

One week, thirteen hours, and twenty three minutes ago…_

Haruhi was walking down the hallways of Ouran High School and saw the Third Music Room in front of her. She sighed. _Wonder what the theme will be this week…_ She shook the thought away and continued to walk towards the Host Club, who was—what she suspected—waiting for her to walk through the doorway. The pillars to the side of her skyrocketed to the blue sky and the windows shined from the sun gleaming down on the school. Different students occupied the hallway with her and watched outside as the scenery blew with the wind. (Some of the girls, however, screamed when they saw Haruhi walk past them.)

Haruhi glanced down at the books at her side and flipped a couple of the pages. She was due for some rough finals throughout the week, and the Host Club's activities were not going to help her, either. There was Calculus, History, Literature, English… the list continued on and on until she finally finished with Science. Soon enough, she stopped at the staircase that led down to the floor below, and she watched as some of the girls were anxiously waiting for the Host Club to open. _Do they always congregate down there? _Haruhi rubbed her head and continued on until she reached the door.

Haruhi placed her hand on the doorknobs. They were cold, as usual, and glittered with the sun behind her, as usual. She sighed, and opened the door. Rose petals flew out of the door and she was welcomed by a fantastical theme of Cinderella. The six handsome boys were there to welcome her, but then realized it was only her.

"Haru-chan!" Huni squealed before running over to her. Mori smiled while following his cousin to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, we made a dress for you!" The two twins placed a small white mannequin off in the middle of the room—about the same size as Haruhi, actually—and leaned against the frame's shoulders. It was blue and white, essentially, reaching down to the wooden floor with cloth billowing from the waistline down. The puffy sleeves were accommodated with the blue gloves to accent the precious blue on her pale skin. The collar of the dress was covered by lace around the edges and the lacing in the back created the illusion of an even more flat-chest Haruhi. Tamaki slid over to the mannequin and twirled what appeared to be a brown wig in his hand.

He rested one of his hands on the neck of the mannequin and leaned forward. "Haruhi! What do you think? I rather think it is cute and adorable, just like my daughter! The girlish fashion will grow on my little daughter of mine and we'll see her more and more in dresses, and perhaps we will finally reveal to the world her secret! Oh, Haruhi! Wouldn't that be lovely? Let's begin your realization with Cinderella and we'll be the Princes to help! Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki swiftly backed away from the mannequin and Mori and Huni brought over a curtained area specifically for her. Haruhi stared at the blue dress and slid her backpack down to the ground. _Why, God, why do I have to wear something that frilly? _Seconds later, Kyouya was next to her, scribbling notes down in his black notebook. She looked over and found his notebook to be closed.

"Haruhi," he whispered. She blinked and felt a chill run up her spine once he said her name. "we hope that this is modest enough for you. If this seems too extravagant, you can take it up with the twins' mother, who had prepared this dress overnight just for you. But," he looked down at her and smiled, "we princes will carry the duty of swooning of the princess today." Haruhi felt a bit of doubt in the back of her mind as he said those words to her. _You're not one that romantically talks to someone, Kyouya. _She shrugged and looked back at the dress.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just why am I always in a dress?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up and smirked. Instead of replying to her question, he pushed her in the direction of the twins, and she felt the hands of Huni wrapped around her own. She looked back at Kyouya to only find him scribbling more notes down in his black notebook. Before long, she was behind a red curtain and having her clothing torn away from her body to be replaced by the blue dress.

Tamaki walked over to his best friend and whispered, "Won't our daughter look cute, Mother?! She'll be the princess of the ball today, and we'll be the suitors she must choose from! Oh, don't you agree?"

Kyouya didn't reply.

0o0o0o0o

"Haruhi-kun, you look so much like Cinderella!" one of her customers swooned. "How does the dress fit you?" She blinked. What she really wanted to say was that it was suffocating her and the laces were tied way too tight. Also, the heels she was forced to wear were cramping her soles and very uncomfortable. And the sleeves were itchy with the pleasure of pushing into her cheeks when she really wanted to tear the sleeves off. Instead, she said something a bit more pleasant.

"Well, I never wear dresses, so this is normal to be a bit uncomfortable. But, if it means that you like the dress and are smiling, I guess it isn't as much torture when I can just see your happiness in my costume," the customers around swooned, and the twins plus Tamaki heard her exclamation. _So cute!_ they all thought. "I see that you all have changed before you came to activities today; your dresses are very accommodating to the theme. May I ask why so formal?" The girls had hearts in their eyes and began to blush. Haruhi blinked a bit more and listened.

The girl to her left began. Her name was Aya. "Haruhi-kun, you don't know? All the hosts have been promoting this for the past week now!" Haruhi shrugged and heard the girl to her right continue. It was Renge.

"Haruhi, for the theme of Cinderella, the Host Club is holding a ball this evening! It is to begin in about an hour, and Cinderella is to choose between the suitors to find the Prince to ride into the sunset with! Oh, it will be a great story arch for our club! The romance, the drama, the angst! Oh, Haruhi, it'll be divine!" Haruhi looked in horror as she listened to everything Renge was telling her.

"And…" she began, "what happens when I choose my suitor?" Renge smiled and leaned towards Haruhi 'romantically'. Haruhi edged away from Renge.

"A dance in front of everyone in the middle of the dance floor will be performed!" _Well, that's not so bad, _Haruhi thought. She thought it was going to be something else, something more sinister and evil and diabolical. But, she was fine with a dance. "And who knows! The suitors could have something up their sleeves this evening!" _Mother, please help me,_ she knew there was going to be a loophole.

There always was.

0o0o0o0o

To prepare for the evening ahead of them, they asked their customers to wait around the school for the Host Club to finish down in the main lobby with their decorations. Kyouya was over with a couple of workers in placing the piano over at the window near the stairwell when he heard heels behind him click closer and closer to him. He looked back and saw 'Cinderella' staring up at him with a tired look on her face. "Oh, hello Haruhi. What are you doing over here? I thought you were preparing the foods on the table across the room," he said. She sighed and blinked.

"Kyouya-sempai, why didn't you tell me about the event happening tonight? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kyouya closed his little black notebook shut and placed his pen in the same hand as the notebook.

Without hesitation, he whispered, "Merit," and kindly walked away from Haruhi to help the workers with the piano. Haruhi stood there alone and watched him walk away from her. _Merit…? _She then heard the two twins yell, "Haruhi!" from behind her and she looked back. They were confused as to the placement of the food. She looked back at Kyouya for a moment, and walked away. _Merit for what?_

Kyouya sat down on the stool in front of the piano and looked down at the glistening white keys. Placing the black pen and notebook on top of the piano, he let his fingers glide across the tops of the keys without disturbing the preparations being made in the room. He knew he was making some kind of a mistake doing something like this, but in his mind, he couldn't help but notice how Haruhi glowed in the dress that evening. But, he shook the thought away and went back to business as to tuning the piano for the music.

Every time he closed his eyes, though, she was always there.

0o0o0o0o

The customers had already come down the stairs to see the decorations done for the evening. Candles surrounded different pillars and gave the room a yellowish tint from the flames; paintings beside the candles shimmered from the light radiating from the small flames. Tables were scattered around the room with numerous plates full of food prepared moment before. Fabrics of all kinds covered the round tables down to the marble floor below, and were neatly placed on top of the tables. A red carpet was placed going up the stairs to a throne atop a platform on the stairs; there, a golden chair sat with Haruhi in the middle sitting as Cinderella.

_This is a little over the top, right? _She watched as the customers from before screamed about the cute look Haruhi was giving as to the decorations around her. _I mean, there are even flower petals sprinkled on the floor! _She shook her head and listened to the piano below sing her melody. She closed her eyes and saw the music paint a wonderful landscape in front of her, one that was away from Ouran and away from reality and in her own world. She was laying in the flowers of the field feeling the sun warm her body as she picked the petals of a couple of flowers, singing along to this melody. She smiled. Soon enough, the music stopped, and then came another song.

She could hear screaming again, but this time it was much louder and more fan-girl than usual. She opened her eyes to see the customers swoon over the people behind her, rather than herself. She could hear footsteps behind her get closer and closer and saw the people, one by one, pass her by, each giving her a rose. Huni was first, with a dark blue blazer and black trousers (much like Ouran's uniform, only the blazer had a tail) to walk down the stairs. He quickly handed her a rose with a smile plastered on his face, and soon found herself with another rose given by Mori.

He was wearing the same colors, the same blazer and trousers as Huni. The only difference was the length of the outfit and the height difference of the two. She smiled as she saw Mori's smile glow with the lights above and around her. Then, he quickly followed his cousin down the stairs hearing his cries for cake with the customers. She looked down at the flowers on her lap and was then welcomed with two roses at the same time. She knew who they were and looked to her left and right. There, she was welcomed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Cinderella," they both whispered into her ears. She felt the roses drop down onto her lap with the others and watched both of them bow in honor. She then felt her hands be taken by them and felt their lips chastely kiss the back of her hands. She lightly blushed and watched them carefully glide down the stairs. The customers screamed as she felt the back of her hands tickle from the kisses. Straightening the roses, she found another one being placed down by her hands by another. She looked up to find a blonde haired 'prince' smiling down at her.

He whispered, "You look beautiful tonight, princess," and courteously bowed before her. She felt her heart skip a beat, but quickly regain its rhythm as she watched him walk down the stairs. She looked down at the five flowers. _I'm missing one._ She waited, and waited, and waited for the other prince to come down the stairs to give her the rose. But none came, and she listened to the speech of Tamaki boom through the halls of Ouran and through the crowded lobby filled with customers. She looked back up the stairs, but found no one.

"Dear princesses, we are here today to celebrate our latest theme of Cinderella! You may dance, you may eat, and you may enjoy the evening here with us all. Please love the music that will play through your ears tonight, and enjoy the dancing that will commence momentarily with us princes and the lovely Cinderella above," He looked up at Haruhi, who was looking up the stairs, and held out his hand. When the applause rang through her ears, she realized that the speech was over and she turned around to see Tamaki and the others holding out their hands to her. "Dear princess called Cinderella," they all romantically shouted. "We want to be your Prince!"

0o0o0o0o

One by one, she danced and danced with all of the suitors. First was Huni, who twirled her around with his mighty strength and energy with the waltz. She mainly flew in the air as he was the lead. She then quickly switched partners through the concerto to Mori, who was more relaxed and eased his dancing with her. She followed his steps and felt his soft hands hold hers. She couldn't help but lightly blush in embarrassment as she fumbled around a lot throughout the piece.

Then, she was given away to two more partners who were already dancing with one another. Hikaru and Kaoru each took turns to twirl her around, with Hikaru first. He felt flustered dancing with Haruhi again, and his palms were sweaty from his nervous side. Kaoru, however, calmed himself down before she was given to him and danced with ease as she felt her heart race from the excitement of the night. She spun around and felt a new hand touch her own and saw Tamaki smiling like an idiot as he began to talk to her.

"Haruhi! How do you like the ball!" he asked in delight. She looked around the room and saw others dancing as well. She couldn't help but notice the happiness around the room.

"It's alright, Tamaki-sempai. Thank you for the dress, really. But, Tamaki-sempai," she looked up at his face and saw his smile again. "Why are you and only four others here?" Tamaki spun her around and began to twirl her with his right hand with the piano's music. Then, she was let go and she spun around until a body caught her from falling. She stopped right away and bowed in apology, but soon realized that the black tuxedo belonged to Kyouya.

"Ah, Cinderella, what a pleasure it is to finally dance with you. May I have this dance, sir?" Tamaki nodded in agreement and Kyouya quickly took her hand in his own. His heart was racing from his own nervous side, but on the outside, he seemed like his calm, cool self. Haruhi felt his fingers wrap around her hands and started to dance with her to the music. She watched as his eyes never left her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel his heat radiate off onto her body. Then, a spotlight was lit on top of their bodies and they continued to dance.

They didn't realize that the rest turned to watch the Prince and Cinderella dance.

0o0o0o0o

As the customers filed out of the lobby, the rest of the Host Club started to clean up after the ball. Many of the workers were cleaning the dishes and food off from the tables, and Huni and Mori were taking decorations down from the pillars. Hikaru and Kaoru were folding the fabrics in a neat little pile while Tamaki was helping a few of the workers take the piano and place it where it belonged back over in another corner of the school. Kyouya and Haruhi, along with a few workers, however, were placing candles that were thrown into bags to carry up the stairs back in a box up in the Third Music Room. (Of course, the flames were blown out before they put them in the bags)

The table was just a small rectangular table full of white candles with burnt wicks. Haruhi was on one side of the table while Kyouya was on the other filling two boxes with the candles. And after that, there was a whole other table full of the candles that were stacked. Haruhi yawned as she slid each candle into the proper box with her blue gloves still on full of white wax that happened to drip from some of them. Kyouya closed his box up and sat down to watch Haruhi finish up with her batch of candles. She looked up and said, "You know, you could help me with these." But, instead, he just smirked.

"I have finished with my half; it wouldn't be proper for me to help you in your half. You're mature enough to handle a few candles to just place inside a box. Besides, what harm is there to put candles in a box anyway?" He looked up at her and she could only blush and continued to place the candles in the box. _I've had enough eyes for one night. _She wondered about something and looked back up at him; he was still staring at her.

"Kyouya-sempai," she began, "when you said 'merit' earlier, what possible merit is there for the ball? I realize that we have made a financial profit off this, and perhaps more customers from the event, but there must be another reason--" She was cut off by his chair being pushed away from the table and him rising from the chair. She placed her last candle inside the box and looked down at the hand that was being held out for her. She continued to stare at it, even when it was being lowered down to his side again. She looked up at his face and he looked at her with his brown, cool eyes. He smiled.

"Well, I got to dance with you, didn't I?" With that, he turned around and walked away from her to the other table with the candles on top. She stood there watching him walk away from her and looked down at the dress she was wearing. "Oh, and Cinderella?" She jumped at her new name from the theme and looked up at Kyouya again. He was still smiling. "Your Prince needs some assistance with this table. Would you mind helping him?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this week after tonight," she whispered. She closed her box up and walked away from the previous table towards the other one with Kyouya by her side. A worker stood next to the box and grazed the top of the cardboard. A phone quickly came out and dialed a number, and the worker began to talk.

"Yes, father? I've found him. How should I approach him, or properly introduce myself?" There was a pause. "Understood, father. In two days, I will meet this Kyouya Ootori, this interesting man everyone here tends to talk about or to, even the other girl here." The sound of the phone shutting quietly echoes and the box is then picked up by this worker. Sooner or later, that box would start to overflow.

_Inside the Third Music Room, music for the Prince and Princess calmed their lovesick hearts while a wicked stepsister became jealous…_

* * *

**Phew! I wrote this all tonight! (Minus the first paragraph or so xD) I've been overworked at school that I haven't had time to actually sit down and write a chapter!  
**

**But, since I had the day off today, I figured I would please you guys, in more ways then one.**

**Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know, there's a lot of detail (probably) and rambling on about stuff. A lot of repetition, too! I actually think this should've been one of the later chapters, but you know me. I don't plan ahead half the time.**

**You'll see a few more "past" chapters after this one. (Maybe two or three, depending on my mood.) After that, though, it'll go back into the present and you'll see what happens after this is all said and done!**

**And oh no! Who is this mysterious person? Oh, snap, I want to kick myself for writing that! D: But I can't because I have short legs and I'm sitting down, so I can't possibly kick myself xD**

**Responses to Reviews?!:**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: Well, it looks like I can't trick anyone when it comes to mysterious people! I wonder if you can figure out this mysterious person now! ;D**

**Fuyuhiko: Oh, there is more! I just ... take a lot of time to update... Sorry ;__;**

**Nightfall 2525: xD Well, I didn't fulfill your wish of updating that day. I'm pretty sure I could've, but I get lazy sometimes :X**

**iloveanime2009: I hope you like this one! If not... I'll cry. ... Maybe xD**

**Well, I hope to update sometime in the near future. (May that be a week, month... I don't know) I'm sure I'll update before my birthday, so let's hope that I update sometime before March 2nd! :D**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	3. Chapter 3: Cherry Blossoms

**DISCLAIMER!: I, unfortunately, do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I wish, so that Kyouya and Tamaki would fight over Haruhi~**

_

* * *

_

Five days, six hours, and fifty-two minutes ago…

Rolling around in her bed, Haruhi sighed as she laid on her back. Sure, there were some dreams of hers that she did not want to mention and that they were keeping her up most of the night, but she didn't mind. With her head resting on her blue pillow on her blue bedspread and white comforter, she closed her eyes and saw the image of Cinderella and the Prince dancing, _again_, under the spotlight. She quickly opened her eyes and felt her face get hot. _Must be the heat in the room. After all, Spring is on its way._ Thinking about the Host Club and school work, she shut her eyes again and prayed that the night would let her fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was typing away at his laptop. At two in the morning, it was something he needed to do just to calm down or relax when everything was getting to him. Servants were just getting to bed in his mansion, and his brothers were at work somewhere in Japan with his father accompanying them. He continued to type away in the darkness on his bed with his back resting on his headboard and stared at his screen. He was going through the rest of the week in the Host Club, depending on the profits made at the Cinderella theme, and—

_Oh, yes, I almost forgot about Cinderella._

Closing his laptop, he set it aside on one of his tables next to his bed and climbed into the covers underneath his body. He still had his glasses on to cover his eyes, but somewhere inside those brown-colored eyes was something stirring in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes, but saw nothing but a blue-dressed Cinderella sitting atop of the stairs, waiting for her Prince to take her hand and whisk her away in her own carriage; he knew that was never to be him, so he grabbed his glasses and set them on the laptop. With his eyes still shut, he started to dream of his Cinderella, dancing to the music filling the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her alarm went off at 8:21 AM; in forty minutes, she would be at school. Outside, her father was nowhere to be found. _Must've gotten home late last night, I guess._ She shrugged and grabbed some breakfast before putting her shoes on to accommodate her uniform. She didn't mind that she was wearing a boy's uniform day in and day out. Sure, maybe the girl's uniform would compliment her figure, but she didn't care: she looked rather dashing in that uniform.

_At least, that what I think, _she thought. She opened the door to the sunny morning and closed it behind her. The lady next door was outside sweeping away the filth from the doorway. The lady said her good mornings to Haruhi and she did as well; there was no escaping the friendly neighbors in her block. She smiled and began to walk down the stairs when she suddenly saw a black limousine parked out in front of her building. She blinked and saw the back door fly open out towards the street; a man came out.

Haruhi deeply inhaled the air around her as she reached the bottom of the stairs; she was welcomed by a smiling, yet tired Kyouya. "Ah, Haruhi, what a pleasant surprise to see you come out so early," he said. _Same can be said about you, senpai. _She looked down at her watch; it was only 8:25. Kyouya stepped away from the car and directed her into the limousine. "You couldn't possibly want to walk to school, would you?"

"Well," she began, "it is a good morning actually, and the weather is quite nice for this time of the season. If you insist that I take a ride from you, I'll gladly accept. That is, if it's no trouble," she mumbled the last part. Kyouya straightened his posture from bowing for her, and fixed his uniform.

"Oh, it is no trouble. Just don't ruin the interior of the limousine or I'll add that to your debt," he continued to smile. Haruhi just felt chills run down her back as she began to enter the car. She was afraid to touch anything after hearing those words from Kyouya. Soon after, Kyouya followed and closed the door behind them. _Mother, please help me!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

They rode in silence, minus the typing of the keys on the laptop that Kyouya held in his lap most of the ride there. The driver kept looking back at the two, but made no gesture as to their actual presence in the limo. Haruhi just stared out of the window and saw some of the students of Ouran driving in their limousines or walking to the school. They were close enough to walk anyway, so they made the best of it all. Haruhi didn't mind that she got a ride; the limo was actually comfortable. A leather interior surrounded the furniture inside and the tinted windows kept out most of the glare of the morning sun.

She glanced over at Kyouya most of the time riding over there, but she made no notion as to talking to him. She tried looking at the screen that he was staring at, but every once in a while his eyes would catch hers and she would slink away back to her window to stare out of it again. So, that was where she was: at her window listening to the fast typing of Kyouya.

Kyouya, on the other hand, didn't know what to say to her. He was stuck on so many words and he kept typing different questions for him to say towards Haruhi. He shifted in his seat every once in a while to try and break the silence, but it was no use; she wouldn't talk. He did see her try and see what was on his screen, but if she saw, she would not be please, so he would scare her away with a stare. It was enough to scare anyone away, but he definitely didn't want to scare her. _Not exactly the ride I had in mind this morning,_ he thought. But, he didn't mind that she was with him all the way there in silence; he got some benefit as to seeing her that early in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah! Look! Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi-kun are walking together this morning!" Some girl screamed in front of Ouran's doors. Haruhi had a surprised look on her face as Kyouya smiled at everyone staring at them. "They are so cute together!" Haruhi shook her head and sighed. She just didn't know how to handle some of the people at Ouran.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't know how to deal with them either, but it comes naturally to just smile and please them all," Kyouya said to her. She jumped and looked at him in horror. _Oh great, now you can read my thoughts. _Another girl in the crowd screamed:

"Oh look! Cherry blossoms are starting to bloom, and Haruhi-kun and Kyouya-senpai are walking underneath them!" More screams came soon after and they both stopped to look above to see the cherry blossoms blooming overhead. Some were starting to drop on their heads, but most of them were just budding. Kyouya tore off one of the twigs branching off of the main stem on the tree and looked at it closely. It was perfect enough for him. _Just enough of them have bloomed on this, _he thought.

Then, he looked at Haruhi and planted it in front of her face. She stared right into the pinkish colors of the cherry blossoms and then up at Kyouya. His glasses were hiding his eyes again, but she could tell that his eyes were looking right at her. She felt her face get hot again, but figured it was just the weather again. _I'll blame the weather._ Haruhi looked back at the blossoms and whispered, "Thank you." She was about to take the stick full of the beautiful blossoms when she heard someone cry:

"Haru-chan!" She looked beyond the blossoms to find Huni and Mori walking towards them—well, Huni was on Mori's shoulders—and noticed the rest of the Host Club closely following the two of them. The twins were in front of Tamaki, and Tamaki was crying about how his daughter looked so cute underneath the tree full of cherry blossoms. Then, she saw the stick of blossoms be thrown across her face and down on the ground next to her. She looked over at Kyouya and noticed the black notebook out and his hand scribbling something down.

"Haruhi! My lovely daughter, were you having some quality time with Mother? Oh, I cannot wait until we spend time together, Haruhi! It'll be absolutely fantastic!" Tamaki gave a goofy smile to Haruhi and she looked at him. She shook her head and sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai, I wasn't spending any quality time with anyone. I just happened to walk into Ouran's gates at the same time as Kyouya is all," Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of her and rubbed her cheeks because of how cute she was.

"Aw, Haruhi was admiring the cherry blossoms!" They both stated. "Kyouya," they glanced over at the shadow lord, "Why were you standing with her?" Kyouya turned and faced the two with a bored look on his face; he knew that he had to mask the embarrassment from before, so he made the best of it and showed no emotions.

"Actually, I was concocting a plan for our next theme of the Host Club. I'll naturally run it by Tamaki and see if he approves," Tamaki ran towards Kyouya and hugged him. Kyouya was used to his silly hugs and sighed as Tamaki began to yell rather loudly about his love for him.

"Oh, thank you Mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Huni and Mori smiled at the two 'bonding' as Hikaru and Kaoru started to whisper amongst themselves again, with Haruhi to hear most of it anyway.

"Our Lord is acting a little weird today," Hikaru started. Kaoru nodded and Haruhi just shook her head. _Isn't he like this all the time?_

"Yeah, but look at Kyouya. He isn't phased at any of the Lord's antics. Usually he would punch--" Suddenly, Kyouya's fist contacted with Tamaki's head and Tamaki went flying off of Kyouya. Hikaru and Kaoru had blank stares at the two and Haruhi stared at Kyouya. "I spoke too soon."

Tamaki then ran up to Kyouya and cried. "Kyouya! Why would you hit me?" Tamaki's tears didn't strike Kyouya's heart and Kyouya just smiled while scribbling in his notebook. "Do you hate me, mother? Do you want to divorce?!" Kyouya shook his head and continued to hear Tamaki's cries. Then, Tamaki pointed at Haruhi. "Fine! But I want our daughter!" Kyouya looked up at Tamaki and saw him actually crying about the hit he made just moments ago! _What an idiot._

"No one is having Haruhi, Tamaki. And I'm not 'divorcing' you; you just annoyed me from your cries," he said. Hikaru and Kaoru then laughed and started to tease their Lord about his antics.

"Milord is an idiot!" Tamaki glared at both of them and started to yell at both while they continued to scream 'idiot' all over his body. Tamaki chased both of them around, calling them 'devil twins' while Huni and Mori went over to Haruhi, who was picking up the stick of the cherry blossoms.

"Haru-chan?" She bent over and felt the stick's smooth exterior touch her fingertips and felt the lasting warmth of Kyouya sink deep under her skin. Haruhi smiled at the little stick of cherry blossoms and stuck it on top of her books. "Oh, so pretty! Haru-chan, you found a pretty bunch of cherry blossoms! I wonder if it dropped from the tree or if someone dropped it…" Huni went off onto different tangents and Mori looked at Haruhi. She ran her fingers over the cherry blossoms to feel the silky texture they gave for her.

"It's pretty," Mori said. She looked up at both of them and stood up. Haruhi looked back at Kyouya and saw that he was scribbling something in his notebook, and she smiled. Holding the cherry blossoms near her heart, she could feel her heartbeat against the cherry blossoms and her face get warm again. She shook the feeling off and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tamaki-senpai, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Haruhi sighed as she sat down in a chair next to the other hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of her while Mori and Huni were across the table from her. As for Kyouya and Tamaki, they were on both ends of the table. Kyouya was typing away general information about the Host Club and other information while Tamaki started to talk about the meeting and, well, nothing else.

Tamaki started with the dramatics: "Oh, Haruhi, my darling daughter! It's such a shame to see you uninterested in our host activities! I mean, don't you find them the least bit of fun when we are all together?" Haruhi shrugged and continued to look down at the table; Hikaru and Kaoru rubbed her head, complimenting the way she was cute. Then, Tamaki began with his serious side: "Now, as for the next activity, I believe we should be complimenting the coming of Spring. It is only a few weeks away, and as they say, 'Spring is the season of love,'" Tamaki had a glazed look over his eyes. The rest of the hosts sighed.

"Didn't we already do a theme of Spring some time ago?" Kaoru commented. Hikaru nodded and Haruhi shrugged again. Sure, they did a theme of Spring a few months ago, but it wasn't as if they couldn't do it again. Kyouya just continued to type whatever their Lord was talking about during the meeting, and had his glasses hide his eyes for most of the meeting. No one saw what he was actually looking at. Tamaki, then, turned to the silly antics:

"But, Kaoru! It's love! With the princesses of our Host Club coming and going each week, we have to make them happy and fill their hearts with our love!" Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh and began to tease their Lord.

"But your love is a fool's love! Who would believe that you would love someone so seriously?" Hikaru and Kaoru said to him. Tamaki was flabbergasted and started to yell at the twins. Haruhi and Kyouya tuned all of the yelling out from the meeting, while Mori and Huni started to talk amongst themselves.

"Takashi, will there be cake to celebrate Spring?" Mori nodded and Huni cheered. "Hooray! Cake, cake, cake, cake…" Huni dreamily tuned out the rest of the meeting and Mori looked over at Haruhi. She was working on some homework for her Math class and he saw that there was an error in her equation. He reached over and touched her paper. She jumped out of her work and looked up at him.

Mori spoke: "This should be squared, not cubed," and Haruhi looked back down at her paper. _Oh, so that's why I wasn't getting the correct answer, _She nodded and thanked him while erasing her mistakes away. She brushed the eraser shavings off the piece of paper and saw that her whole paper was blank again. She started over. She looked over at Kyouya and began to wonder what he was simply typing after all this time during the fight between Tamaki and the twins. Truth be told, he was never typing anything that concerned the Host Club; just one of the members.

Kyouya stopped typing and looked up to find Haruhi's eyes locked with his. She quickly jumped back to her Math and typed in her numbers on the calculator. He looked back at his screen and saw that his piece of work was merely just words typed on a flat screen. He selected all of the words and contemplated the deletion of them. Sure, they were just words typed down inside of a computer, but they were also his emotions that he made sure that no one else could see. He looked out of the window next to them to see the clock tower and birds circling the tower; it was a glorious day. _I heard it was going to rain later, however._ He looked back over at Haruhi and clicked 'delete' on his keyboard. He began to type again.

Soon after, the door behind them all clicked open and a woman stepped inside the room. She was wearing a straight, pale blue dress with a shawl wrapping around her arms. Her brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back and her brown eyes gazed around the Third Music Room. Before she closed the door, she could hear some of the ladies outside wonder who she was; she soon shut the door and the clicks echoed through the room. She continued to look around the place and soon placed her eyes on the Host Club. They didn't notice she entered the room. However, she immediately knew who was who and yelled out the name:

"Kyouya Ootori," then, the Host Club turned around to look at her. Kyouya was the last to look over as he typed the last bit of his sentence. He grunted, and Haruhi looked over at him; he wasn't pleased that someone came for him during the Host Club hours. She looked at him while she was walking towards Kyouya; he just leaned back in his chair and watched her come closer to him. Haruhi just heard the heels click over and over again against the floor in the room and she closed her eyes. Tamaki rushed in front of her and she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear Maiden, but the Host Club is closed at the moment. If you could just wait--" She pushed Tamaki out of the way and muttered:

"Get out of my way," she began to walk again towards Kyouya, and when she finally reached her destination, she looked at his laptop screen. His eyes were covered by the light and she frowned. Soon after, she looked over at Haruhi and saw her eyes staring back down at her Math book. Haruhi didn't care who she was; if she was there for someone else, then that was their business. The girl whispered, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka," and Haruhi looked up. The girl's stare was bad enough, but compared to Kyouya's cold stare she was feeling as well, she'd rather have the girl's stare looking at her. Huni and Mori looked at the girl.

"And who are you!" Huni cheered. Mori nodded in compliance. The girl's eyes never left Haruhi and Haruhi began to wonder who she was too. _Wasn't she one of the workers from two nights ago?_ Hikaru and Kaoru began to whisper to one another, commenting on the fashion the girl wore; it was last year, they said. The girl finally spoke and broke the unnecessary silence. She glanced down at Kyouya and bowed.

"I'm Akira Ishibura, from the major company of the Ishiburas. I'm here on vacation at the moment, and I would like to get to know two of you better for the next five days, starting with Kyouya Ootori," Kyouya slightly flinched but slightly bowed at her expense, "Then I would like to meet with Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi continued to stare down at her Math book and Akira continued, "The rest of you, I don't care as much about," she looked up at all of them. "They are more important than you five."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi stood over at the windows looking up at the sky and saw the darkened clouds above Ouran. _Great, it's going to rain today._ All of the Club members were getting ready to leave when they saw Haruhi packing up for the day. "Haruhi!" Tamaki waved at Haruhi across the Third Music Room and she nodded. "Don't forget, the club will be open tomorrow for Spring! Won't it be grand?" Tamaki yelled across the room. She nodded and yelled back:

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai! It will be just fine!" Tamaki blushed and turned to the door. _So cute! _He thought. He opened the door and walked outside. He saw Akira standing against the railing and smiled.

"So, are you waiting for someone?" Akira looked over at him and shrugged. She, in fact, was waiting for someone, but she was uninterested in Tamaki. "Oh, that's right, I'm one of those that don't matter in your eyes. That's okay," he whispered, "you don't have to answer me. I'll just assume that you are actually waiting for Kyouya, or possibly Haruhi. They'll be a while, so you can sit on the stairs if you wish," Akira continued to stare at him and shook her head.

"Foolish man you are, Tamaki Suoh. As it seems, the stairs are dirty, probably because the cleaning crew has yet to come and sweep these halls, and if I were to sit and have Kyouya come out to see me, it would bring a bad impression of my being. You really are a fool, as they say in most classes," She looked down at the ground and Tamaki had a surprised look on his face. Him, a fool!? _Oh, Haruhi, if you could only hear what mean things she is saying about me! _"As for Haruhi Fujioka, I merely want to meet her is all, nothing more. She seems like a viable threat as to why I am here, and it appears that she may get in the way of my affairs. Suoh," his face became serious. She looked back at him. "Make sure she doesn't get in the way while I am accompanying Kyouya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bye Haru-chan! Bye Kyou-chan! Bye Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Huni waved at all of them on top of Mori's shoulders and Haruhi looked back to see them open the door to leave. She had her things, but she was waiting to see if Kyouya was going to give her a ride again. _I should've brought an umbrella. _The twins went to her sides and pinched her sides. She jumped.

"Cut it out with that, you guys! You know how much I hate that," they smiled their devilish smiles and teased their toy.

"Oh, but Haruhi…" Hikaru began.

"We just want to see your cute face…" Kaoru continued.

"Every time we do that!" They finished. Haruhi shook her head and chuckled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two," she whispered. They hugged their toy and rubbed their heads on top of her head. They were muttering things like, 'so cute!' and that, but she didn't listen. She was more focused on the weather outside. Hikaru looked down at Haruhi's face and said:

"Are you going to be okay?" Haruhi almost forgot that everyone knew about her fear, and almost forgot that he helped her that one time in the church. She nodded and smiled.

"It won't be a thunderstorm. I heard it was only going to rain, so that's okay," she pushed both of them off and both the twins looked back at their toy. They shrugged in boredom and waved farewell to their friend. Kyouya continued to type on his laptop about certain unmentionable things and heard the door behind him click shut. Then, he rose from his chair and went to the door and another click was heard. Haruhi looked back and heard the thunder in the sky.

She jumped away from the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins were next to leave and met with Tamaki and Akira outside of the doors of the Third Music Room. They teased as to having an affair with Akira and she had a shocked look on her face. _The nerve of having them tease someone like me! _Tamaki was being dragged by the twins as he looked back at Akira. She just leaned back on the railing of the staircase and looked back at the door. _Haruhi won't get in the way, right?_

Then, a clap of thunder boomed. The three men turned back at the door and tried to open the doors of the Third Music Room. It was locked. "Milord!" The two twins looked at Tamaki and panicked. "How are we suppose to help Haruhi?!" Tamaki continued to shake the doors of the Host Club but found no use as to opening the door.

"Haruhi!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya heard the three men outside cry her name and looked over at Haruhi. She was missing from where she was just standing moments ago. _Where could she go? _He looked over at the table the meeting was just held at, but found nothing underneath shaking. Then, over at the piano. Underneath the black piano was Haruhi, her ears covered by her palms and her knees shaking from the rambunctious thunder booming through the room. Kyouya's glasses hid his eyes again, but knew that he could not mask the emotion plastered on his face or in his heart.

He began to walk towards the shaken Haruhi and she didn't hear him or see him. She was paralyzed. Halfway to the piano, another boom of thunder shook the room and she tensed up in fear. She started to whisper incoherent things and he tried so hard to hear her cries. _She's already crying_, he thought. When he finally reached the piano, the lights went out and he looked up at the light bulbs. _The power went out, _he thought. He shook his head and placed his glasses on the piano in front of him. Just like at the beach, he was vulnerable to show some emotion to Haruhi.

He bent down to her figure and grabbed her hands. She struggled to comply, but she managed to stand up with him. Her eyes were plastered shut and her body was trembling in fear. She was still whispering something under her breath, but he still couldn't hear what she was whispering. She tried to raise her hands to her ears, but Kyouya was holding them, and he didn't realize that she wanted to hide from the thunder again. When another crackle of thunder went through her ears, she screamed and hid her face inside Kyouya's chest and her hands rose enough to grab the cloth of his uniform.

Kyouya let go of her hands in surprise and his eyes were probably widened by the fear of hurting her even more. So, he just felt her tremble against his heart while he stood there motionless. Lightning streaked across the window and she held tighter on the cloth. He whispered, "Can you hear the lightning too?" She reluctantly nodded and his hands rose in comfort. He stopped himself from wrapping them around her petite body and just placed them over her ears. She stopped shaking just a little bit and another bit of thunder roared through the room. She didn't jump.

"Thank you," she whispered and he nodded. He closed his eyes and felt her heart beat race with his own; she could hear the heart inside of his chest calm down her nerves. The doors of the Third Music Room opened and three men piled down on the ground as Akira stepped over the bodies and looked around. _What's taking them so long? _Tamaki and the twins quickly rose to their feet and looked over at the two next to the piano.

"Haruhi, are--" Tamaki began, but saw who was over her. Akira looked back at the men and looked in the direction of where they were looking. There, she saw Kyouya over Haruhi's body covering her ears as she held on for dear life on his uniform. Anger rose in her heart. Then, she heard Haruhi's cries mumbled against Kyouya's chest and she turned away from both of them. She looked at Tamaki and saw him relieved that someone was there for Haruhi. Suddenly, everyone heard Haruhi's next cry towards Kyouya:

"Kyouya…" she lightly whispered. "Thank you…" Haruhi began to cry again. Kyouya used his thumbs and tried his best to wipe the tears away from her face. He did, but missed some of the tears. Her grip on his uniform loosened as another rush of thunder cracked with lightning to soon follow. She didn't jump again, but just kept her eyes shut. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, and saw the emotions in his eyes. Kyouya didn't mind; if someone else was to see, that was okay.

He just wanted her to see them, one day.

_Inside the Third Music Room, the Sun and Moon embraced as Thunder later expressed her anger…_

**8D More cheesy endings!**

**Dx I'm sorry if this chapter is wayyyyy~ too long for some of you. I just wanted a lot of cute moments with Kyouya and Haruhi before the next update! What's next, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens when I update later on in life! **

**I'll give you a hint of what will happen: some confrontations. That's it xD**

**Oh! What do you guys think when Haruhi said "Yeah, I think so too."? What do you think she meant by that? Hmm...~ And sorry that I have a thunderstorm scene, just like ANY fanfiction on this site for OHSHC. I just wanted to show you how Kyouya would react if he was in that situation with Haruhi; he did a fine job, though 83**

**And do you hate Akira? I do. I think I'll kill her off sometime in the next chapter... xD Just kidding, I won't, since she's one of those characters that'll stay until the very end, but still! D8 I made her a beach, didn't I? (I don't want to swear!) **

**Questions?: "Will Kyouya and Haruhi kiss ever when Kyouya is still at Ouran?": No, sorry. They embraced in this chapter at the very end! But, that's all you'll get.**

**Reviews from last chapter?: NONE?! D8**

**I feel like I failed all of you for not making you guys happy! (Although, I got a lot of alerts and that; thanks 8D)**

**_Review_! I want to know if I'm succeeding or failing in life as to this story and what you guys think about it x3 Then, you can give me suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters too! 8D And then I can dedicate a chapter to you and it'll be glorious.**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Business

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran Host Club, nor would I really want to. I just want Kyouya 8D**

_

* * *

Four days, two hours, and twenty-seven minutes ago…_

Tamaki walked into the Host Club doors alone, one hour late. The twins boringly looked over at the doors and said: "Milord, what took you so long?" Tamaki walked past them and went straight to Haruhi who was sitting at the long table doing her homework. He pulled a chair out from the table and Haruhi looked up at him. Sitting down, he said:

"Haruhi, Kyouya has been taken away from me!" He was crying. Haruhi closed her math book and looked at her lord. The twins both ran over to the table and leaned over Haruhi's back. Tamaki continued. "It was during homeroom when I last saw him alone! That woman, Akira, she has taken him away from me for the day! She told me that if anyone interfered with them that she would do something drastic! It was horrible, Haruhi! I was so afraid!" Mori and Huni jumped into empty seats across from the rest and listened to the news. Haruhi spoke.

"Tamaki-senpai, you knew that she was going to take him away today. Remember, he told you earlier today in front of the school," Tamaki and Haruhi blinked and closed their eyes.

_Seven hours and fifteen minutes ago…_

"Kyouya! You are here!" Tamaki leaped out of his limousine and began to run with his arms out towards Kyouya. Kyouya took a step back and let Tamaki hit his body on a tree. The twins laughed at the bleeding man attached to the tree and Mori and Huni poked fun at Tamaki. Then, he began to yell. "Be quiet! This is not funny when someone is in pain! My nose could be broken and you all laugh at my shame!" Haruhi walked around the corner of the gates and Tamaki instantaneously ran to her, grabbing her and shaking her profusely. "Haruhi, everyone is laughing at me!"

"They do that every day, Senpai." Mushrooms began to grow in the grass beside her as she walked past. The twins laughed and wrapped their arms around her. "Haruhi, you hurt him! Good job!" They both yelled. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, who was writing something down in his notebook and said, "What's wrong?"

Kyouya looked down at her and smiled. "Oh, nothing is wrong. I'm just catching a few notes for the next meeting today," he scratched something out, "My, I almost forgot. Tamaki, when you are done growing mushrooms over there, I will tell you that I will not be at the meeting today. I have a scheduled appointment with Akira." Tamaki snapped out of his depressed state and wandered over to Kyouya. Then, he placed a hand on his shoulder and said:

"But, but, but! We must discuss the next theme again and brainstorm about the costumes that will come from it! We have to please the customers, Kyouya!" The notebook snapped shut and Kyouya began to spoke.

"I understand, and I do apologize for this mishap, but I cannot refuse this offer. She insists I talk to her today and only today, for Haruhi will be meeting her tomorrow." Haruhi jumped at her name and looked down to the ground. _Oh great, she'll probably hate me for being even around Kyouya._ Tamaki shrugged and began to walk towards the doors of Ouran. Huni and Mori were already waiting.

"I hope you learn lots about her! Maybe she'll open up to you and we can let her be a customer!" Huni exclaimed. Kyouya nodded and they walked off. The twins mumbled to one another, but it was unclear if it was about Huni's comments or Kyouya's actions. Haruhi was the only one to stay. Kyouya looked down at her again.

Haruhi, however, got nervous. _Now what does he want?_ "Haruhi, I do not want to do this," Haruhi blinked in shock and Kyouya continued, "I do not want her anywhere near me because of how she feels about you and I." _You and I…?_ Haruhi looked back down at the ground again and felt guilty. _Somehow, I feel as though it is my fault._ Kyouya opened his notebook again and began jotting down notes again. Haruhi tried to secretly look into the pages, but found herself staring into his eyes again.

Haruhi looked away and said, "I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai, but I must be getting to class." She turned and bowed to him and he closed his notebook. She leaned back and stared back into his eyes again before she quickly turned away and walked straight into Ouran. Soon, Akira walked behind him and whispered:

"I hope you were not talking to her." Kyouya's glasses hid his eyes, but he knew that he was vulnerable to attacks about Haruhi. He was not going to deny it; Akira smiled and patted him on the shoulder before walking into Ouran. "I'll see you after homeroom."

_Seven hours and fifteen minutes later…_

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at one another for a few moments before Tamaki's exaggerated side came out again. "It still doesn't explain the fact that he's gone! Oh, Haruhi, what will I do without him!" _How does that not explain him not being here?_ Haruhi shrugged and the Twins took over to talk to their King.

"Milord, why not postpone the meeting until tomorrow when Haruhi is gone? That'll give us three days to prepare for the next theme," said Kaoru. Hikaru nodded profusely at his brother's statement. "Yeah, and then Kyouya will be here and you won't be alone and afraid without Mother," finished Hikaru. Tamaki looked at Haruhi for allowing for the meeting to be postponed. She complied and Tamaki jumped out of his chair. He was preparing this speech for a long time.

"Then it is settled! Everyone, we must cancel this meeting until tomorrow due to the lack of Kyouya to write down our notes and suggestions! Haruhi, I know it breaks your heart that you will not be here tomorrow to voice your opinion, but I know you have other important things to accomplish tomorrow," _Why would it break my heart to be away from the Host Club for a day? _"But! We must wait until our precious Mother is back and he can help dear Father run this club!" The Twins held their thumbs up at the suggestion and Huni and Mori clapped for their Lord. Haruhi, however, sighed and looked down at her homework. _I am indifferent about this decision. _

The group packed up their things from the table and stood from their seats, but suddenly heard the doors to the Club open. A woman followed by a man in a blue suit came into the room. Tamaki smiled and waved at his friend across the room, while Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Huni watched the woman maliciously smile and turn to Kyouya. Haruhi looked over at Kyouya and stared at his stature around Akira; Kyouya's eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses. Haruhi then turned away and listened to the other conversation across the room.

Akira said, "Do tell me the details of this room, Kyouya. I wish to know what your plans are inside this Club of yours and how this came to be," Kyouya walked towards Akira and whispered something in her ear and the four of them (excluding Haruhi) tilted their heads in confusion. Tamaki stepped towards the couple and Akira shot a glance over at him before placed her hand on Kyouya's cheek. "Oh, Kyouya, you do not need to tell me the whole story! We can leave that for later when talking won't be necessary." Kyouya turned his head away from her hand before she cupped his face with both hands.

"Do not touch me," he whispered. She didn't care. She leaned forward towards his face and whispered:

"Dear Kyouya, I am free to do whatever I want with you when we are together. You agreed to it when we started this 'tour' of mine," and she smiled. Kyouya stared into her blank eyes and looked over at the group across the room. He saw all of their eyes staring at him except Haruhi, who was staring down at her textbook waiting for the moment to pass. Then, the clock was the only music to the room as Akira met Kyouya face to face, locked in place. The Host Club was taken aback as no one has ever publicly done that to any of them, and whispers between each other were heard. Tamaki then whispered to Haruhi:

"Haruhi, she's kissing him!" She rose from her chair and it made a screeching noise against the hardwood floor. Kyouya quickly pulled away from her and she felt her blood boil from anger. He took a step forward towards the group before Akira's voice was heard.

"Come, Kyouya, we must tour the rest of the school. I hear your other Music halls are spectacular like this one. Maybe this time we won't be disturbed." Akira looked down Haruhi who had her back turned to both of them and walked towards the doors of the room. Kyouya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and started walking towards Akira again. The doors closed to the Music Room and Haruhi sat back down. While the rest watched her sit down, they looked at each other.

Then, they walked out of the Room, one by one. And all that was left was Haruhi.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Milord, what are we to do about Akira and Kyouya?" stated Kaoru.

"It's obvious that Akira has already felt some kind of connection towards Kyouya—" started Hikaru.

"But you saw how he reacted to her kiss." They finished. Tamaki hung over the railing outside of the Third Music Room and watched as Akira stormed off towards the exit of Ouran and Kyouya stood below Tamaki. Mori and Huni closed the doors to the Third Music Room and stepped into their conversation.

"Haru-chan looked so sad about Akira and Kyou-chan! Do you think it has something to do with the kiss, Takashi? Maybe she'll cheer up when we give her cake!" Huni exclaimed.

"Ah," said Mori. Tamaki shook his head at all of them and continued to stare at Kyouya, who already took out his little black book and started to scribble inconclusive notes about something that Tamaki had no idea about. Tamaki then whispered:

"His reaction doesn't matter to her."

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sat at the table by herself looking at the wood shimmer under the sunshine. Looking at her own reflection she saw even herself thinking. _Look at me, worried about the Club being destroyed over this one woman. I mean, that already happened when Lady Éclair came to try and marry Tamaki and move him to France. _She looked outside the window out into the sunshine and saw the cherry blossoms fly with the wind. She could hear the conversations outside of the room but didn't want to think about that anymore. _It's in the past._

She got up from her chair at the table and began to walk over to the window with the cherry blossoms flying. Staring at the blue sky, she wondered how the sky was so bright that day when everything was so cold around her. _Kyouya's eyes today were death. _She shuddered at the sight of his eyes and laughed. _He was like a puppy dog, though, following Akira around._ She blinked. _Why did I sound so angry when I said her name?_ She looked up at the few passing clouds around the sun threatening her sunshine and sat down on the ledge. Haruhi leaned back on the wall behind her and watched as Akira marched her way to her limousine.

_She's more of a princess than I am, so why isn't she taking my place instead? _Suddenly, Akira turned around and looked up at the window before noticing Haruhi and Haruhi stared at her. Akira did nothing and turned back to sit down in the car. Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes. _Well, it's obvious that she hates me._ Haruhi fell asleep soon after and didn't wake at the sound of the doors opening.

Kyouya did nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tamaki looked back at the other members of the Host Club. They either had worried looked on their faces (Mori and Huni) or were full of anger (Hikaru and Kaoru). Hikaru stepped over to the railing Tamaki was looking over and looked down at where Kyouya once stood. Kaoru stood on the other side of Tamaki and looked over the railing with Hikaru. Hikaru spoke first.

"Have you noticed a change in Kyouya as if—" followed by Kaoru. "something happened to make him this angry about her?" Then they both spoke. "He didn't threaten her." Tamaki looked down at the floor where Kyouya once stood and sighed. But, there was a smile on his face. The Twins shrugged at the reaction of their King and turned around towards Mori and Huni. They were looking down the hallway to a figure walking towards them.

"Kyou-chan!" Huni exasperated. All of the Hosts turned to the direction of the footsteps and stared. Tamaki, however, couldn't hold his excitement to see his friend and ran towards him. Of course, it was a slow romantic run towards Kyouya and he had his arms out.

"Kyouya! I've missed you all this time!" Tamaki continued to run as Kyouya continued to walk. He timed it just right and side-stepped his friend and made Tamaki continue to run down the hallway without making contact with Kyouya. Tamaki quickly stopped and turned around with tears in his eyes and said, "Kyouya! You are so mean and distant towards Father! I missed you!" Kyouya stopped in front of Huni and looked at the doors of the Host Club. Huni asked:

"Kyou-chan! How was your day with Akira!" Kyouya blinked and smiled. Of course, his eyes were hidden by the glare of the sun through the windows beside them, so Huni knew something was wrong. Tamaki walked up behind Kyouya and listened to their conversation. Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other worried looks while Kyouya spoke.

"Considerably well," he whispered. Tamaki spun around and faced Kyouya full frontal and looked into his eyes. They were full of the cold ice they always had. Tamaki straightened his posture and cleared his throat. Then, the puppy eyes from Tamaki came and Kyouya shook his head.

"But what about the kiss with her? You cheated on me, Mother!" Tamaki started to cry again and Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. They spoke next. "It's not like you to comply with romance, Kyouya." Kyouya opened his black notebook and looked through some notes about the kiss, but found nothing. Instead he found a lonely 'sorry' on one page, right in the middle. He closed it again and looked at everyone.

"It was nothing. Just a test to see your reactions about it. Which reminds me," he looked down at Huni, "Huni-senpai, have you seen Haruhi lately? I must talk to her about something." Huni nodded and pointed to the Third Music Room.

"She hasn't come out yet! All she was doing was sitting there in silence." Huni looked sad and looked down to the ground. Kyouya thanked him and turned away from the group to go towards the doors of the Host Club. They stood in silence as Kyouya walked into their Third Music Room and closed the doors on them. Kyouya leaned against the doors and took his glasses off. He had to rub his eyes. Placing his glasses back on, he looked across the room to his left to find Haruhi sleeping on the window ledge. He stood there, watching and doing nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya sat down at the table where Haruhi's textbook laid and sat there looking at her. The images of the beach house soon surged through his head. He looked down at the math she was doing and then at her work on the notebook. There was a long line starting from one of the numbers and then a small rip in the paper at the bottom where the line ends. He looked back at Haruhi for a second to see her calm face sparkle in the sunlight. He placed his black notebook on the table and opened to the page with 'sorry' on it; flashbacks of both him and her went through his mind.

"_It's up to you if you want to be all innocent, but being defenseless is your fault."_ His own words echoed through his head as he scribbled words down on the piece of paper. _"You were trying to suggest I gain something intangible from my relationship with you." _Kyouya stopped writing and looked down at his paper. All that was written now was 'sorry Haruhi' and some scribbles that could've been words. _Haven't I gained something from Haruhi? _He closed his notebook and placed it on top of hers. Then, her voice came.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kyouya looked up from where he sat and saw a groggy Haruhi rubbing her eyes. Soon, she blinked and quickly woke up. "What are you still doing here?" Kyouya smiled and stood from the table.

"Oh, I was just writing down some things before leaving. Tell me, Haruhi," he turned around and faced the other wall where the piano stood, "can you explain the long black line on your notebook to me?" Haruhi swung her legs around the ledge and faced the back of Kyouya. Kyouya's head turned towards Haruhi and she jumped down from the ledge. He smiled.

"What line…?" She walked over to the wooden table and leaned forward towards her notebook. Sure enough, there was the long black line down her paper. _I don't remember doing that._ She pushed the black notebook of Kyouya's off her own notebook and grazed the line with her fingers. It was engraved into the paper. Then, Kyouya spun around and faced her. "Sorry, Senpai, I do not remember when or why I did this. It must've been when…" She looked up at him and felt goosebumps run up her arms.

"When I perhaps kissed Akira?" Haruhi blinked and looked down at the paper again. Her hand formed a fist full of anger, but she didn't want to show Kyouya. She quickly relaxed and grazed over the little rip down towards the bottom. Kyouya placed his hands down where he could be comfortable and Haruhi felt his warmth on his hand on hers. A wave of ice went up her spine. _It must be me._ "Haruhi, it meant nothing. You were the only one to react to the kiss, and she knew you would. She was just testing you. It was merely business." Haruhi looked up at Kyouya and stared into his eyes.

"Everything is business to you, Kyouya-senpai. What do you gain from this?" Kyouya rolled his fingers around hers and tightened his grip. Haruhi didn't look away. "I mean, she has nothing you want and what you want is power. It doesn't make sense." Kyouya smiled and stared back.

"Of course there is nothing to gain from this relationship with her. It was just a meeting, Haruhi. Nothing more. Oh, and Haruhi," He leaned towards her and she leaned back; she didn't know what he was doing. "Do not answer questions you do not want to answer. Remember, she will be gone in a few days and we will go back to what we once were."

"We?" Haruhi looked addled and Kyouya smiled. "The Host Club would go on anyway from this ordeal when it would soon go away. They do not thrive on excitement very long." Kyouya nodded and leaned back to pushed his glasses onto his nose. Still holding onto her hand, he straightened his posture.

"Yes, we, Haruhi. And although the Host Club does not become fixed on one thing most of the time, it does not pertain to them. This 'we' is just you and I." The wind picked up outside and the sun faded behind the clouds. Haruhi stood there shocked from his words and Kyouya hid his eyes from whatever glare was in the room. Kyouya tightened his grip on her hand and she twitched at the feeling of warmth in her hand. She did nothing, though, and stood there staring into his eyes.

_Inside the Third Music Room, two people stood there, hand-in-hand, waiting for the Sun to shine for them once more._

**SNAP I'M BACK!**

**Finally, after a much needed break from everything because of testing, I came to update this story. Maybe it was because of the Manga and how everything is getting exciting now x3**

**BUT! I tried to make a romantic scene again, like something cheesy, but it didn't work Dx I'm sorry. Hey, at least I had some romance between my OC and Kyouya Dx Boo.**

**There's only about two-three more chapters where it's all in the past, then it'll go back to the present. I swear. I have to build up the [sexual] tension between Kyouya and Haruhi! I can't just be like, "Oh Kyouya I love you because I wanted to." No! I have to build my characters into this love.**

**Does Haruhi even love Kyouya yet?: It's hinted that something is there. I'll go more in depth with Haruhi's feelings when it goes back to the present. Then a flashback will occur and it'll tie right in with her feelings.**

**Which reminds me...**

**REVIEWS from whatever chapter I left off on:**

**missmcweir: O.O Oh my goodness I feel like I failed you when it came to my story! xD When you think about her attitude, think along the lines of Ayanokoji or whatever that girl's name was in the Anime when she threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain. I tried to parallel my OC to her, but I guess I didn't Dx From the first chapter, yeah, it does look like she fell in love with him within a week, then he got engaged to someone else, then got her heartbroken, then had her character completely change. That's what I intended! ... Just kidding, I didn't. No, actually with the present chapters that will come after the flashbacks, I'll have a Haruhi moment with flashbacks galore about why she loves him and that. She didn't fall in love with him within that week. It's been there (I totally ignored Tamaki xD). Yes, now realizing it, two weeks is probably too soon for a wedding, but I was planning to have the wedding planned for... well, you'll have to find out when it comes time to tell that one ;D I don't want to spoil everything! And I tried to incorporate the Anime and Manga into this chapter because it fit. The other chapters didn't really call for flashbacks and that. But thank you for your suggestions and your review! I enjoyed listening to critique from you and hopefully I didn't do a horrible job on this chapter!**

**DevilHeart13: Oh no, please don't lock me up with a typewriter! I tried my best! ;D**

**Review! And critique! I would love to hear how I'm doing!**

**Next Chapter?: Haruhi and Akira meet!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	5. Chapter 5: Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. Otherwise, Kyouya would have been with Haruhi already.**

_Three days, five hours, and forty-eight minutes ago…_

Haruhi stared at the brown tall grandfather clock outside of the Third Music Room waiting for Akira to come around. _She specifically told me to meet her here._ She stood in silence as she listened to the clicks of the clock be her music. Against the railing outside, she glanced over at the doors to the Music room and listened to the movements inside the room go back and forth between the many doors in the room itself. She could hear muffled conversations from her friends and contemplated on whether or not Akira was actually coming. She looked back at the clock and started to think. _You and I…_

She slid down to the floor and brought her knees to her chest; her head quietly rested on her kneecaps. She closed her eyes and began to wonder. _So, all this time you were thinking about the strained relationship we've had, haven't you, Kyouya? From that moment in the mall at the commoner's marketplace to even Sports day at Ouran, you've managed to find time to spend with me. Even the little events occurred._

_Three months, two days, and six hours ago…_

Haruhi was sitting at the table with her customers in her costume. It was cosplay day, and everyone had to switch roles with someone in the Host Club. Tamaki was Huni, Huni was Hikaru, Mori was Kaoru, Hikaru was Haruhi, Kaoru was Tamaki, Kyouya was Mori, and Haruhi was Kyouya. This was all drawn out of a hat the day before the customers came in planned by Tamaki. _Of course Tamaki would think of something stupid like this._ Haruhi looked at her customers, who were drooling onto the couch where she sat. "Ladies, how are your afternoons going?" The girls swooned and Haruhi shrugged. Then, Tamaki came around:

"Oh, Haru-chan! You are so cute! Just like Kyouya! Just like Kyouya!" He hugged her from behind and started to squeeze her very, very tightly. Haruhi tried to squirm out of Tamaki's grasp, but it was unsuccessful. The girls around looked at the love between "Huni" and "Kyouya" and started to swoon again. Then, Haruhi cried:

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" The real Mori looked over and began to rush to her side, but was stopped by the real Huni. Mori looked down at his small friend and he smiled.

"Takashi, you're not Mori today," Mori nodded and looked back at Haruhi, then to his customers. At that moment, Haruhi prayed that someone could save her. Then, she felt relief on her body and another body holding her. She looked up and it was the real Kyouya, in his costume.

Haruhi stared at Kyouya and started to laugh. "Oh, that's right! You're Mori-senpai today, aren't you!" She laughed even harder and commented on her own stupidity. Kyouya smiled and rubbed her head; it was hard to see without his glasses, but he knew that he made her smile that day.

_It was the first time I felt something towards Kyouya-senpai, but I didn't think it was to escalate any further from that. _Footsteps were walking by Haruhi, but she didn't look up.

_Two months, two weeks, five days, and three hours ago…_

Fireworks were spouting over Ouran that night while the Host Club was cleaning up after activities. Haruhi looked outside the window and watched at the greens and blues exploded in the dark night sky and the people down below enjoying the night sky as well. She felt someone—more people joined after he came along—next to her and she casually glanced up at him.

"Haruhi, shouldn't you be cleaning?" Kyouya turned his head towards her and she shrugged. She looked back at the fireworks and smiled.

"But the beauty of fireworks kept me away from cleaning." Haruhi breathed and sighed and Kyouya continued to look down at her. Soon, the rest of the Host Club climbed on the window ledges and looked up at the sky. Smoke clouded the sky with the fireworks and with every explosion, the Host Club would go into shock. Five of them were attached to the windows, and two stood back to enjoy the moment.

_I never thought about the night like that, when we were momentarily lost because of some fireworks. I never thought that he would be someone to enjoy them at all. _

_Two months, six days, and one hour ago…_

Haruhi picked up Kyouya's glasses to wipe the tabletop underneath before the customers came into the room. Kyouya stopped typing on his laptop and looked at Haruhi. Then, he grabbed his glasses from her and placed him on his face. Haruhi looked down at her empty hand then back at Kyouya, whose glasses were glaring from the sunlight. "Kyouya-senpai, are you really that protective of your glasses?"

Kyouya started to type again and Haruhi glanced over at the screen of the laptop. There were numerous words on the laptop, but he shut it before she could read the contents. Kyouya said, "Haruhi, please do continue your duties without bothering me." Haruhi shrugged and continued to scrub down the tabletop. Kyouya then watched her clean, but was frustrated at the way she was doing it, so he stood from his chair. Haruhi instantly stopped and looked up at Kyouya. Then, without a warning, she felt his hand on top of hers and she tried to get her hand away from the towel. It was no use.

"You are cleaning the table wrong." Kyouya looked down at the table and so did Haruhi. "Do you see these streaks?" Haruhi nodded. "Our customers would not like such a mess in our Club." Haruhi then felt the cloth underneath move with Kyouya's hand and she followed. It was the first time they actually made contact with each other.

_The first and really only time until this past week that we touched one another like that. _Haruhi's face got hotter and she shook her head. _Not like that, but in… _She couldn't come up with the words that she wanted to say.

The door to the Host Club opened and Haruhi glanced up. There was yelling and screaming from Tamaki and laughter from Huni about his screaming. She let her legs fall and straighten and she looked at the person in the doorway. "Haruhi?" The door closed and there was silence again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hikaru sat down next to Haruhi and stared at her. She smiled. "What are you doing out here?" She looked up at the Grandfather clock once more and frowned. The time was twenty minutes passed the meeting's scheduled time.

"I'm supposed to be waiting for Akira here, but she hasn't shown yet," she said. Hikaru nodded and looked down the hallways for her; there was no one there. He looked back at Haruhi and saw her looking down at the floor. "I've been thinking," he blinked, "Thinking about the past with the Host Club. It was when I started to see myself in all of the memories with you guys. From the time I broke the vase, to the time where we went to the beach, to the encounters with Chika and Satoshi, I haven't regretted any memory with you guys." Hikaru put his arm around her and smiled.

"We haven't regretted your arrival in the Host Club, Haruhi. We cherish those moments too," she smiled and then looked over at Hikaru. He jumped. He wasn't suspecting her eyes on his body and stared back at Haruhi.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there?" Hikaru laughed and took his arm away from her. He stood up while brushing off his pants. Sure, he was supposed to be with the rest of the Host Club, but something in his mind brought him out into the hallway. Haruhi watched him stand and grabbed the railing behind her to bring herself to her feet. Brushing off the dust that accumulated on the floor, Hikaru spoke:

"Yeah, but Tamaki is throwing a fit that you're not in there. He said something about you deciding on your own costume, but trust me, you'll like your costume." Haruhi nodded and smiled. Then, footsteps behind Hikaru echoed the hallway and both looked in the direction. "It looks like she's here." Haruhi looked to the floor and Hikaru looked back at Haruhi. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she didn't move. "Don't worry, you'll be back in the Host Club after she's gone." Haruhi nodded and Hikaru frowned. He didn't want to see her like that. But, he took his hand off her shoulder and walked back into the loud Third Music Room. Akira stopped in front of Haruhi and Haruhi looked up; Akira was looking at the Host Club doors.

"Such a happy world without you," and the Grandfather clock ticked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sat down on the stone bench in the garden next to Akira and looked down at the flowers. _It_ _keeps my mind off of this tensed meeting._ Akira plucked one of the flowers away from the garden and held it close to her face. Haruhi stared at the lonely stem without its flower and heard Akira's voice break the silence. "Tell me, Haruhi, the story of how you acquainted with the Host Club." Haruhi looked over at Akira and saw her admiring the flower. Haruhi shrugged and spoke.

"I broke one of their vases on accident and I've been in debt ever since. Kyouya-senpai," Akira jumped at the name, "has been adding to my debt since the accident, as well as taking away from the debt too. Even without the debt, I'd still be there with them, because I love them all." Akira nodded at the information given and Haruhi bit her lip. "Why are you here?" Akira's eyes widened for a second then relaxed again. Akira looked over at Haruhi and spoke to her.

"Business. I'm not the point of this meeting, am I?" Haruhi looked back down at the flowers and relaxed. _I guess not._ Akira looked down at her flower again and smiled. "Haruhi, have you wondered what your life would be without the Host Club around to bother you?" Haruhi nodded and Akira continued. "What was it like?"

"It was full of studying and tedious hours dedicated to my schoolwork," The wind picked up between the two girls and Akira smiled. Haruhi stood from the bench and bent down so she could fix the dirt around the edges of the garden. Akira continued to admire her flower.

"Do you like the members of the Host Club?" to which Haruhi nodded at the statement. Akira dropped the flower on her lap and looked over at Haruhi. "Do you like a specific person more than the others?" Haruhi stopped touching the dirt and looked down at her hands. They were full of dirt and mud built up underneath her fingernails. Haruhi could only nod. Akira rose from the bench and bent down next to Haruhi. "Who?"

"It's none of your concern," she said. Haruhi's eyes were fixed on the flowers in the bed and watched the different flowers dance with the wind. Akira stood from Haruhi and dropped her flower back into the garden. Walking away from Haruhi, she said:

"That's all I wanted to know, Haruhi. This meeting is over," Haruhi picked up the broken flower and placed it in her hands. It was not dancing with the wind, but being buried underneath Haruhi's dirt-filled hands. Haruhi stood with the flower in her hand and spoke:

"When are you leaving?" Akira stopped in front of the fountain and didn't look back. Haruhi was determined to get an answer out of her. "The Host Club needs me back, and I was wondering when you were planning to leave us so we can go back to our own business." Akira turned around and smiled.

"They need you? Since when do they need you, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked down at the little flower in her hand and started to wonder. _They do need me, right? I'm not there just to please them or anything, am I? There must be some kind of reason that I'm there._ Akira continued. "And do not worry, Haruhi. I'll be gone in a few days and I will not be back. Trust me." Akira turned around again and began to walk away.

"You're not planning to take anyone with you, are you?" Haruhi whispered. Akira just kept walking and spoke to Haruhi.

"Why? Does it bother you that someone could be leaving the Club?" And when Akira got out of hearing distance of Haruhi, she spoke back.

"Yes, it does." Haruhi looked down at the flower and clung onto whatever life was left.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tamaki stretched in his chair by the table and everyone else sat around their King. Kyouya was looking through his black notebook from the notes—or the lack of—taken that day, and the Twins were coming up with a devilish scheme to bother their King. They could think of nothing. Huni and Mori were about to leave.

"Goodbye! We'll see you all tomorrow!" The Host Club waved farewell to the two going to their Kendo practice until the doors behind them shut. Kyouya looked back down at his notebook and heard the Twins whispering to one another and Tamaki was smiling like an idiot. Then, Tamaki rested his head back on the chair and closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Oh, didn't we have a wonderful meeting, everyone! It's as if this next theme will be wonderful and everyone's heart will be full of happiness! Can't you see it, Mother!" Tamaki quickly looked at 'Mother' and 'Mother' snapped his notebook closed. The Twins laughed and started to tease their King.

"Pervert, Milord! Pervert!" The Twins poked at his sides and Tamaki looked at both of them very angrily. Then, the three of them started to yell and Kyouya stared out the window behind the rest of them. It was sunny and beautiful. Kyouya opened his notebook to the back and started to write again, this time about the day and about his thoughts. Soon enough, he closed his notebook again and stood from his chair. Grabbing his things, he bowed to those that were still there. The three of them stopped fighting momentarily and Kyouya spoke.

"I beg your pardon, but I must be leaving. Father would love for me to be attending a meeting with the company." Kyouya turned away from the three and Tamaki yelled.

"Look what you devilish twins did! You scared your poor Mother away! I should lock you up in your rooms!" The Twins started to laugh and tease him some more. Kyouya didn't pay any attention and began flipping through the pages of the notebook. He stared at some of the full pages looking for an answer, but found none to his questions running through his mind. Soon, he opened the door to the hallway and found someone standing there, with a flower in her hand. He closed the door behind him and stared into her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyouya-senpai, is the meeting over?" Haruhi asked as Kyouya joined her by the railing. He leaned forward against the railing and looked down at the floors below. Haruhi turned around and looked at him. Then, Kyouya spoke.

"Yes, Tamaki finally came to his senses and decided on a theme and costumes. We had to diligently talk him out of the Tarzan theme," Haruhi shook her head. _Idiot._ Kyouya looked at Haruhi and then down at the flower with dirt around it. "How was it?" Haruhi looked down at the floors below and smiled.

"It wasn't bad, actually. She asked me questions about the Host Club, but nothing about my life or anything. I thought it would be worse." Kyouya nodded and looked down at the notebook in his hands. Haruhi glanced down at the flower and looked up at Kyouya. "She told me she was leaving in a few days and wouldn't be back." Kyouya looked up at Haruhi and saw her smiling. Kyouya looked back down at the flower and frowned.

Kyouya didn't know what to say about that. _It's what she told me as well, Haruhi. Do you believe her, or have you lost the trust like I have in her?_ Kyouya felt Haruhi stretch next to him and the flower moved with her. "She said this vacation or whatever was merely business, like you said yesterday. I guess it was business after all." Kyouya nodded and leaned away from the railing. He took out his phone and looked to see if any messages were there. There were none. Haruhi looked down at the flower and then back to Kyouya. She turned to Kyouya and bowed.

"I want you have this," Kyouya looked down at Haruhi and his eyes widened at the sight of the flower. Kyouya's glasses glared again from the sun and hid his eyes. "That way, if you're worried about her or what she could do, you can just look at this flower and be happy." Kyouya looked down at his notebook and held it out to her. She straightened and looked down at the book.

"Then I want you to have this. When you think the time is right, you can look inside." She nodded and the items were exchanged. Heat exchanged between their contact and both slightly jumped at the touches. Haruhi's hands touched the black notebook with her dirty hands and Kyouya held onto the little flower with his clean hands. Then, the Grandfather chimed and both looked at the clock. Haruhi jumped at the chimes and looked back at Kyouya.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai, but I must be leaving. My father must be worried," she bowed and he continued to look at the flower. "Thank you, again." She turned around and began to walk the opposite direction. And when they weren't looking, they acted. Haruhi hugged the clean notebook to her chest and Kyouya put the flower to his nose and smelled its beautiful essence.

It was wonderful.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Father, how are the things going with what we agreed upon weeks ago?" Akira held a phone to her ear and listened to the man on the other line. "Understood Father. Then, I should be aware that this will be happening in two weeks?" The man answered. Akira smiled. "And the Ootori family? Are they willing to invite their guests?" The man answered again and Akira's smile widened. She hung up the phone in silence and sat in peace next to the fountain inside the garden.

"Good."

_Inside Ouran Academy, two hearts filled with happiness while one heart filled with anxiety…_

**SNAP! 8D I'm sorry if I went a bit OOC here with Kyouya and Haruhi, but come on! I'm working on a tight schedule here to make you guys happy! x3**

**I understand that some of those flashbacks could probably never happen, but in my mind, that's what I would write if I were Hatori. Mmm.**

**REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

**CardCaptorSakura16: 8D Thanks for your support! I hope this chapter didn't fail!**

**Review and Critique! I would love to hear what you all have to say about this story, whether it is good or bad!**

**Next chapter: A commotion! SNAP!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	6. Chapter 6: Future

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Ouran or its storyline. I wish, though.**

_Two days, twelve hours, and six minutes ago…_

Haruhi heard her father walking through the living room as she was in her bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep from the previous night and her open eyes had been staring at the ceiling since she wanted to go to sleep. In her hands was the black notebook resting on her stomach and the words echoed through her mind. _When the time is right..._ She looked over at her blinking phone on her dresser and saw that she had numerous messages. _Probably from Hikaru and Kaoru alone with Tamaki being bored._ She sighed and grabbed her phone.

Her father came in at that moment and he smiled. "Ah, Haruhi! I need you to go to the mall for me and get a few things! We are out of certain foods, and I composed a list! Would you be a doll and get them?" Haruhi sat up in her bed and felt her sheets fall off her body. She nodded and smiled to her father.

"Of course, Dad. You go get some rest; you look like you need some sleep after last night." Her father smiled and placed the list on her dresser. He nodded and started to close the door while sleepwalking to his own room. Haruhi sighed and looked back at her blinking phone. She sifted through all the messages before deleting them all. _They don't need to keep sending messages that only say my name. _She closed the top and spun around to face her dresser. Books were spread out down on her floor and she decided she would open them later. _Dad needs me to get these things._

When she was about to get up from the bed, she felt it vibrate; a blinking light was reflecting off her arm. She stretched before calmly setting her hand against the cold phone. _Now what do they want?_ She flipped her phone open and opened the message sitting there. She read, "Come find me in the commoner mall" on her screen and she felt her head drop in disgust. _Why is it called the commoner mall?_ She closed the phone without looking to see its sender and opened her drawers. There were numerous choices to choose from, but because she heard her father still out in the living room, she grabbed a dress.

_Might as well make use of them instead of collecting dust, _She slipped out of her pajamas and placed the dress on her body. It wasn't a fancy dress like she was forced to wear in the Host Club. It was a normal sundress with a blue background and different fruits as patterns, with buttoned straps resting on her shoulders. It wasn't something she hadn't worn before._ But I might as well please him before he thinks he wastes money on these._

Lifting the list off her dresser, she put flip-flops on her feet before opening her door. Ranka stood in the doorway to his room and smiled. "Oh, my dear daughter is wearing a dress! And it's one that I bought her! You look so adorable!" She could feel her mind shaking its own head and she sighed. _You sound like Tamaki-senpai…_ Ranka slipped into his room and smiled. "You have fun being so cute, Haruhi! Take as long as you need!" And his door closed. She felt another vibration from her phone in her hand and she opened the phone again. This time, she read:

"Oh, and don't be late."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya closed his phone and saw the city where Haruhi resided. Kyouya walked past numerous buildings with other people living in them and admired the scenery around. _Not that I care about the trees in this neighborhood._ Cars past him every once in a while, but it was mostly deserted with traffic around. Some stared at him as he was casually dressed, yet utterly divine as some put it (an old woman tried to whisper to her husband about the 'good looking man walking down their sidewalk'). He saw the destination where he was heading in the distance and continued to walk while listening to other conversations.

Soon enough, he heard a honk from behind him, followed by, "KYOUYA!" _Just keep walking._ And so, he continued to walk until the car started slowly driving next to him. Inside this car was Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Huni, and, most importantly, Tamaki. Tamaki leaned out of the car's back window and started to yell. "Kyouya! Where are you going! I tried contacting you via text messages and you never replied!" Kyouya opened his phone and smiled.

"I never got anything, Tamaki," he said. Tamaki slid back in the car heartbroken and Hikaru started to laugh at him. Kaoru was next to lean out and say: "Yeah, Kyouya, where _are_ you going?" Kyouya shrugged and started to compose another message.

"Oh, I was thinking of meeting Haruhi at the mall. You know, Tamaki, like Mother and Daughter bonding," Kyouya closed his phone again and started to hear the car's inside rumble from Tamaki's anger. Everyone else was shocked to hear the words 'meeting Haruhi at the mall' come out of his mouth. Huni and Mori looked at him as if something was wrong with him, but the screaming continued inside. Then, Tamaki leaned back out of the car again and started to yell.

"Kyouya! Why weren't you going to tell me about your bonding moments! Father wants to be there, too!" The Twins then started to tease him and Tamaki went back into the car and started to cry. "Don't laugh at me, you Devils! This is a serious problem with my Daughter and I!" Huni poked his head out of the window, along with Mori's head behind his, and Huni smiled.

"Kyou-chan, are you meeting Haruhi to escape Akira?" Kyouya stopped along with the car and Kyouya stared down at his vibrating phone. He didn't open it, and let the call go to his voicemail. Kyouya's eyes hid behind his glasses and Kyouya smiled. _Perhaps that's the reason I wanted to take a walk. Perhaps she is the reason why I want to clear my head and think of other things in life. _

_Four months, three weeks, seventeen hours, and thirty-seven minutes ago…_

Haruhi was stirring the spoon inside the cups for the coffee when Kyouya stepped into the kitchen. She was magnificent, divine, magical when she just stood there. She turned and said, "Oh, Kyouya-senpai, is there something wrong?" But there was nothing he could say. He just wrote down notes of the inventory and ignored her comment. She shrugged and turned back to the coffee. Nevertheless, his eyes wandered to her figure and watched as she peacefully put together her creations.

Silence never felt so good before, he thought.

_And I thought it was going to end. _He opened his phone that before vibrated and saw the missed call lit up on the screen. "Say, Huni-senpai, would you mind if I could get a ride to the mall? It appears that I am the one that is running behind schedule."

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sat in the middle of the mall, waiting for him to come. She watched as the children ran past her with their parents holding their hands. She sighed and looked down at her phone. There were no messages, no calls, nothing. It was silent. _Well, at least in my personal life._ Screams around her engulfed her and she looked around. There was an interesting food stand near a store, and she was intrigued by the crowd around it. Nonetheless, she rose from her seat and walked over to the stand. _I wonder if the others would like something here._

She blinked and looked down at the food. The variety of foods ranged from sweets to nutritional foods and everyone was buying the delicious foods by the whole. The man behind the counter gave her a sample, to which she had to try it, and she tasted the flavors of the piece. _Huni-senpai would like the cake there, and with Mori-senpai with his pets, he could use some vegetables._ She walked around to the other side and stared inside the window.

Then, without warning, someone grabbed her arm away from the stand, and she acted by swinging her arm behind her and hitting the person's shoulder. She struggled away from the grip and she opened her eyes to the perpetrator. There, in his glory, was Kyouya. Warmth went through her face and she bowed in disappointment. Kyouya straightened his glasses and smiled. "Haruhi, I didn't realize you had another fear in you." Haruhi straightened herself and stared at Kyouya. _Oh that's right. The beach._

Then Kyouya began walking away and she intently followed.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Tama-chan, why are we following them?" Tamaki looked down at Huni and honorably smiled.

"We must watch and learn from their bonding! This is an important step in the relationship between Mother and Daughter, and while I am jealous that I am unable to join them, I am sure my time will come!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shook their heads.

"But, Milord, isn't it true that--" Hikaru started. "—Kyouya only wants to get closer to Haruhi?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki felt the fake tears come to his eyes and he started to cry. Then, the tantrum began.

"It's not true! I don't want it to be true!" The other Host Club members stood far away and felt ashamed that they actually knew the person throwing the tantrum. Then, Tamaki redeemed himself and became serious. He whispered, "Kyouya needs this. He deserves something, and that something is Haruhi." He watched as the two walked away from the group and closed his eyes. The rest didn't know what to do.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Kyouya-senpai, why exactly did you want to come here? I thought you hated this place since last time," she asked. _And I suppose he'll say 'Merits' just like the other time here._ Kyouya looked down at her and gazed in wonder at her. She was wearing a dress, yes, but nothing like the dresses he had seen in the past. Her hair was longer, which meant she was wearing a wig, and she wasn't really wearing any makeup to accompany the look; granted, she was wearing mascara. He shrugged.

"Haruhi, is it a crime to get out of my house for the day?" Haruhi sighed and looked down at the ground. _You're not really the one to come out this way, Kyouya-senpai._ Kyouya felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket, but let it go to voicemail again. "Why are you here, Haruhi?" She took out her list of things and stared at the items.

"Well, my Father wanted me to get some things since we're out of some of these. I thought it was also a good opportunity to get out of studying for a while," she said. Kyouya nodded and continued to walk through the mall. There would be a few stands that they would stop for Haruhi to get the items, but otherwise, they walked in silence.

And for them, silence was the best thing they could hear.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Tamaki," Mori said. Tamaki looked back at the giant. "We should leave." Tamaki looked back at his friend conversing with her and while it pained him to see Kyouya enjoying his moments, Mori was right. Tamaki stopped and the whole group stopped with him. The people in the mall were going around the large group of teenagers while Tamaki turned to his friends. His heart was in pain, but his smile was bright.

"Yes, let us go."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyouya-senpai," she stated while breaking the silence. Kyouya turned to her and looked down at her again. Haruhi had stopped walking and held onto the bags in her hands. "What will the future be like when she is gone?" Kyouya looked beyond Haruhi and noticed a small hallway with no one in it; it was a perfect opportunity to show her. Kyouya smiled and finally said:

"Well, Haruhi, what would you like for it to be like?" Haruhi tilted her head in confusion and carefully let her attention go elsewhere. _Since the beach house, I've been waiting. Is this when I am supposed to express my feelings for Kyouya? _Her eyes went wide and she looked back at Kyouya. Kyouya kept his smile on his face and began to push Haruhi into the darkness. The Shadow Lord was inside the place where everything was right, and he had Haruhi with him.

Haruhi's back was against a wall mere inches from the rest of the mall, while Kyouya stood over her. The people in the mall had no idea that the two of them were inside this cubby hole away from the world. There were no words expressed, no emotions spoken. It was only them and their eyes staring into each other, longing for something to be said. Kyouya didn't touch her, Haruhi didn't lean into him. No, they just stood there, watching each other as if something was going to happen at any moment.

Haruhi could feel her heart race against her chest while Kyouya could feel the sweat bead down his face. Her face was bright red, and his eyes were full of love. It was an eternity that they stood there, looking at each other. No one to bother them, no one to wonder what they could be doing; it was just them. Haruhi opened her mouth, but another voice came out. "Kyouya," someone said. Haruhi winced and painfully closed her eyes. _No, please don't…_

Kyouya looked down at Haruhi, then behind to find another woman standing there, angrily waiting for him to come from the shadows. Haruhi never looked at her. Kyouya walked one step away from Haruhi and Haruhi gripped the bags tightly. _So, this is jealousy. _Haruhi opened her eyes and felt water rimmed on the bottom of her eyelids. Kyouya spoke. "Akira, what brings you here?" Akira stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kyouya did nothing.

"Oh, Kyouya, I was only wanting to spend the day with you. I called and called, but you never answered. I left a few messages for you just in case you were busy, but I didn't know you were alone all this time," she whispered. Haruhi sadly smiled and stepped away from the hallway. With her bags, she bowed to Kyouya and Akira and Kyouya looked down at her. Akira smiled against Kyouya chest.

"My apologies to you, but you are right. He was alone all this time. It is my fault that he was in that hallway there; I was falling and the only way to support me was against the wall. Again, my apologies to you both." Haruhi straightened herself and walked away, not once looking at Kyouya or Akira. Kyouya felt his hand twitch and wanted to grab her and never let go. Nevertheless, Kyouya hid his eyes from his glasses and looked down at the woman holding him. Haruhi started to walk faster and faster away from them until she was outside, in the fresh air.

It was then that she wiped the tears away and began walking home.

0o0o0o0o0o

The two sat down at a table in the food court. People gazed at the gorgeous couple before them as Kyouya stared at the woman across from him. "To what do I owe your presence?" Akira leaned forward on the table and smiled. Kyouya still sat there, watching her.

"As you know, I'll be leaving this place in about two days, and the Host Club will go back to the way it was. Everything will be fine," Akira looked into his eyes and Kyouya continued to stare, "However, with the trip I am going on, there is no way a woman like me should be going alone, nor should I live alone. With that said, I have arranged an engagement for both of us and we will be married within two weeks. I do hope you understand." Kyouya rose from his seat and bowed pleasantly to her. She stood from her seat and smiled.

"It is my pleasure to be engaged to you," he straightened and then said, "although you are not the one I must be looking to marry." Akira smiled.

"Of course I'm not. That's why you will be the one to tell that girl, Haruhi, that you will never see her again, that you will be married and cannot love her." Kyouya's eyes widened and Akira waved farewell. "I hope that the farewell you bid her will not be bittersweet or be painful to her. I only hope that this wedding will go according to plan. Until we leave, Kyouya." And then she walked away. Kyouya stood there, alone, while taking his phone out of his pocket. There was one message blinking and it was his one and only. He opened it and clicked the middle button to open the message.

Then, he read, "I'm sorry I never answered your question. I just hope that you're in my future." He closed the phone. Never had anyone said that to him, besides Tamaki, who is always attached to him. Then, he placed the phone in his pocket and walked away from the table.

Soon enough, he blinked and realized that he was crying.

_Outside the Third Music Room, two lives bonded together while one life was about to be left behind…_

**Well, I'm back again. This time, it's OUTSIDE the school! *gasp***

**Sorry if this is like, "OH MY GOODNESS WHAT CRAP!" but I did this at 1 AM and didn't feel like proofreading this xD Whoops. To explain about the jealousy, I'm just going to assume that Haruhi had never liked Tamaki like that (SPOILER) and Kanoya never arrived at the school. (To understand, read the manga up until chapter 71 on onemanga)**

**REVIEWS from the last chapter:**

**CardcaptorSakura16: Oh thank goodness! I thought that chapter was awful! 8D**

**DevilHeart13: D; Oh no, please don't make them eat my brains! I can't write if they do!**

**Review! And critique! I'd love to hear how I'm doing (probably horrible) and how OOC these guys are 8D Yayyyyy~**

**Preview!: "Goodbye."**

**When will I update next?: I don't really know. I hope it's by friday, MAYBE, but otherwise, it'll go into next week. (I only write when there is nothing to do, and since I have nothing to do...)**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	7. Chapter 7: Farewell

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran Host Club. I do, however, own a keychain now!**

_One day and thirty-seven minutes ago…_

Kyouya couldn't sleep. Rather, he couldn't breathe without feeling somewhat guilty for what he had to do. He had confronted his Father about the whole ordeal, and because of that, he couldn't think straight; how did he not see this coming to a close?

_Eleven hours ago…_

"Father, why did you not tell me about this engagement?" Kyouya slammed the door to his Father's room and stood before him. Yoshio stood from his chair at his desk and coughed before speaking.

"This is a test for you, Kyouya, to see if you can handle having a wife while taking on our company. We have been at this for two months now, and it seems you had not realized what was going on, and you took the news well. It has not disrupted your behavior to the company." Kyouya grinded his teeth together to avoid yelling at his own Father, but still angrily spoke.

"But why to her?" Yoshio turned away from his son and whispered:

"It's business."

_Eleven hours later…_

During the night, he messaged the Host Club to tell them about his engagement, but never contacted her. He couldn't tell her; how could he? There were no words that could come to mind that could ease the pain in his own heart. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him while servants ran in and out of the room with his things in their hands. _So this is what it all comes down to, is it?_ He rose from his bed and rested his back against the headboard before hearing the birds chirp outside.

The servants did not react to his movements, nor did they want to speak to their Lord and continued with their business. One servant, however, brought his breakfast and tea into the room and spoke to him. "Kyouya-sama, is there anything I can do for you?" Kyouya placed his glasses on his face and looked at the servant. She was old, older than the rest, and always smiled in the morning. Kyouya shook his head and looked down at the food along with his phone. Messages from the Host Club flooded his inbox with 'of course!' written in them, but nothing from Haruhi.

He could hear his things being packed into the cars outside, along with other cars just pulling into his home. He could already hear Tamaki's idiotic voice whining about the twins doing something to him while Huni and Mori stared in awe at the sight of Kyouya's things being stuffed away. Before their car doors slammed, Kyouya composed a message and glanced at his servant next to him. Sending that one message on, he gave the phone to the servant. "If someone responds, do not look or answer the phone in anyway."

He took a bite from his food, and the servant went away.

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sat at the table with her Father enjoying breakfast for the first time in a while. She wasn't hungry, but to see her Father eat like that was something she wanted to witness. _I'm surprised he hasn't asked for seconds yet._ She stared down at the food and played with it for a few minutes before Ranka spoke. "Haruhi, are you not hungry?" Haruhi looked up at her Father with tired eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I am, but I'm trying to get more room in my stomach." Ranka took another bite of his food and became worried.

"But, Haruhi, ever since you came home last night from getting those things, you have been acting distant! Is there something wrong?" She wanted to tell him everything and wanted to scream until her lungs would collapse. But, she knew it would be impolite and she shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just exhausted from walking around the mall all day trying to look for those foods." The phone on the table vibrated and she looked down at her screen. Recognizing the name, she snatched the silver phone away from the tabletop and opened the phone. She carefully read the message in her head. _I'm coming later. It won't be until tonight._ She sighed and placed the phone back down. _Of course it would be tonight, when I planned on catching up on my studies. _Ranka leaned back in content and smiled.

"Oh, Haruhi, you cook wonderful meals! You make me so happy sometimes," he said. Haruhi smiled and shook her head again. _You really do act like Tamaki-senpai._ She gladly swooped some of the food in her utensil and ate whatever was there. And when she chewed on the food she had made, Ranka rose and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're engaged?" They all asked in shock. Kyouya nodded and looked down at his laptop's screen. The glare hid his eyes again and the rest of the Host Club sat down on the bed and took it all in. Tamaki looked like he was about to cry. "Kyouya, you can't go! Where are you going? When are you leaving?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya continued to type.

"I am to leave this evening around midnight and I am going to Osaka, where she has asked my Father if that would be a perfect spot for our wedding," he calmly said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another in disbelief before looking at Kyouya.

"Why are you going? Don't you have a say in all of this?" Kaoru said. Kyouya shrugged.

"Normally, I would reject this engagement and continue my schooling at Ouran. However, my Father has put me up to a challenge to see if I am capable enough of running a company and a family." Hikaru watched as the servants took some of Kyouya's clothes away from the room and exited as fast as they came into the room. "Today is the last day that I am here and I won't even be attending Ouran on my last day." Hikaru looked back at Kyouya.

"What about Haruhi?" Kyouya blinked and stopped typing. All throughout the conversation, he had been typing ways to tell her the news, but none of them could work or would work. Tamaki rose form Kyouya's bed and started to act as though it was nothing to be worried about.

"Mother, you cannot leave our Daughter behind! She needs both of her parents here to support her! And you know Father will not be able to do this alone! Kyouya, please stay and help poor Haruhi to be accepted into our family!" Kyouya slammed his laptop shut and looked up at Tamaki. He was crying again and Kyouya still listened to the whispering cries for family staying together. Kyouya leaned against the laptop and inwardly sighed.

"Tamaki." Tamaki stopped whining for a moment and looked over at Kyouya. Kyouya wasn't looking at anyone but his laptop and held out his hands to stare at below him. They were not shaking, but they were certainly not still. "I do not believe in 'family' in the Host Club." Tamaki's eyes rose for a quick second before he walked back towards the bed and sat down beside Kyouya's lying body. Kyouya then glanced over at Tamaki and hid his eyes from him the best he could, but Tamaki saw everything.

"You're…" Tamaki's eyes widened and Kyouya blinked. The servant from before walked into the room with the phone in her hands and placed it down by Kyouya's side. Kyouya watched as Tamaki reached over his body and grabbed the phone away from him. Then, Tamaki read the message aloud: "'I'll be waiting.'" Kyouya let his head rest against the headboard and closed his eyes. Tamaki let the phone rest against his sheets and looked at Kyouya. "You're in love." Kyouya opened his eyes again and sighed.

"Yes, I am." Huni turned and faced Kyouya, this time, with concern.

"So how are you going to break it to her that you won't see her again?" Kyouya opened his laptop again and began typing in the same word document as before. Again, he came up with nothing and stared at the meaningful words.

"This is the one thing I don't know how to manage."

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi glanced at the clock next to her. _Nine at night, and still no one knocks. _She shrugged and continued reading her textbook for her History class. It was about the struggling relationship between the Soviet Union and the United States. _'The Cold War had not begun until the Atomic Bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, in August of 1945. Stalin had no idea the United States had such power and betrayed him in a way that he was not included in the making of the A-bomb.' _She sighed and listened to the clock tick in her house. Soon enough, her phone rang.

Haruhi jolted from the noise and walked over to the kitchen. She picked the electronic up and clicked on the 'talk' button. "Hello?" Then, a loud noise came through the speaker. It was Tamaki.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, do you want to do something tomorrow? I was thinking we could go shopping, or—oh! I heard about the zoo that poor people go to! I want to go there!" Haruhi shook her head and sighed. _Poor people…?_

"Tamaki-senpai, you do know that we have the Host Club to manage tomorrow, right? We're doing our theme of Spring, remember?" Tamaki was silent before yelling again. This time, Haruhi let the phone wander away from her ear. _He could just talk like a normal human being._

"But, Haruhi! I want to bond with my Daughter! We could go after the Host Club! We could go during school hours! I can talk to my Father about attendance and get us out of class! You know, Haruhi, I can get you out…" Then he started to ramble. Haruhi stopped listening and began cooking dinner for herself. "Haruhi! Are you listening to your Father?" Haruhi ignored his comment and continued to steam the vegetables on the oven. Then, she heard crying.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so mean to your Father! I can't believe that you don't want to spend any time with me because you hate me! My heart hurts by your silence and yet you don't care! Haruhi, why don't you love your Father!" Haruhi laughed and took the vegetables off the oven.

"Tamaki-senpai," she started. "I love my Father. You're not my Father." Silence buzzed through the phone and she figured he was growing mushrooms in his room. _Not that it affects me in anyway._ Then, he started to yell again, this time in an angry voice.

"Let me talk to your Father right now! I want to hear him tell me that you do not love me! I don't want to believe that you would want to break this family apart!" Haruhi sighed and spoke again.

"He's not home. He's working." Then, a click, followed by a dial tone. He hung up on her because she was so mean to him. Tamaki threw the phone on his bed and glanced down at Kyouya's picture on the desk. _I only want her to be happy after this, Kyouya. Please don't hurt her._ Haruhi stared down at the phone in confusion while the dial tone resonated through her home. Then, she clicked another button and the sound abruptly stopped. Fixing her dinner instead, she placed the phone down on the countertop and smelled the flavors. _My stomach is already happy._ She smiled.

Then, a knock at her door turned her stomach upside-down.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya stood outside the door waiting for someone to open it for him. He could hear the clicking of the oven being turned off, followed by a muffled, "Just a minute" go through the cracks of the door. He stood in his black tuxedo—the one he wore for the Cinderella theme—and waited for the doorknob to turn. Outside, his cool self remained calm. Inside, however, his heart was racing, nervous that he was going to break it at any moment. He remembered the hours before thinking of what to say to her, but nothing had come before this moment.

Haruhi stood behind the door to her home before touching the silver doorknob. She didn't know what to expect when she opened the door, but when she did, she was surprised. Kyouya stood in the darkness with his tuxedo on waiting for her. Haruhi stepped back and took in everything she was seeing. Then, Kyouya spoke. "May I come in for a minute, Haruhi?" She nodded, of course, and motioned him to come in.

"Sorry if it smells rotten. I just got done cooking my meal for the night." Kyouya shook off the smell—even though it was heavenly—and heard the door close behind him quietly. "Take a seat anywhere, I'll be there in a minute." She wandered into the kitchen while he watched her prepare tea for him. He followed her and leaned against the refrigerator. Haruhi poured the liquids into the cups as he stared at the steaming tea being poured.

"It's not necessary that you get anything for me. I won't be long," Haruhi shook her head and handed him the liquid. He stared at her hands holding the cup before engulfing her hands with his. She could feel the tea burning her hand, but she didn't care; his warmth was all she wanted. Both stared into each other's eyes before Kyouya took the cup away from Haruhi. Then, he stared down into the tea to see his reflection. "Thank you," he said. She nodded and continued to pour her tea into her own cup. She could see her hands red from the burn, but she didn't mind.

Haruhi stopped pouring the tea out and looked out the window. There was a car parked outside of her home. _Probably Kyouya's._ But, she noticed the stars out and she admired how they were carefree, not worrying about love or happiness; they were always shining, smiling down at the Earth. Kyouya leaned against the countertop and looked at her; she was admiring the universe. "May we step outside?" She whispered. He nodded and held out his arm, to which she wrapped her arm around it and held on. They walked in silence again before Kyouya opened the door.

Haruhi walked out first and stared at the sky above. Kyouya joined her by her wooden railing outside the door and stared at the stars. "Lovely night, isn't it?" Haruhi nodded before turning her head to Kyouya. It was like he was his own star in her world, guiding her through her own life without a care in the world every time he was near. _But, Kyouya…_ She spoke.

"Why are you here?" He looked down at her figure and saw the worried look he didn't want to see that night. _This is it,_ he thought. He turned away from the street towards her home and continued to look down at her. She didn't leave his sight.

"I'm leaving."

0o0o0o0o0o

There were a few minutes of silence before Haruhi blinked and spoke again. "What do you mean?" Kyouya fixed his glasses and found that another glare went over his glasses. Haruhi's heart was starting to pound against her chest and she watched as Kyouya looked back at the stars.

"What I mean is that I'm moving to Osaka. Akira and my Father have planned a wedding," Haruhi's world stopped, "and it has been planned for over two months now. To my knowledge, there was nothing I could do. I won't be back until my Father has passed on and the company is in my name."

Haruhi looked at him in disbelief and saw a strained look on his face. It was hard for Kyouya to tell her the news like that; there were no words to soften the blow. "So, you're telling me that this was only a way to say goodbye." Kyouya nodded and turned back towards the street. "When are you leaving?" Kyouya glanced over at Haruhi again before saying his answer.

"I told everyone it would be around midnight, but my flight does not leave until four in the morning." Haruhi looked out at the street and felt water rim her eyelids again. _There's nothing I can do._ She closed her eyes to feel some of the water fall down her face. Then, she felt Kyouya move next to her and straighten his posture. She opened her eyes to see him shake his head in disgust. "Haruhi, I do not want to go, but there's nothing I can do now. And while I don't feel threatened by the Ishibura family, I feel as though I am obligated to her." Haruhi let her head drop on her arms on the railing and stared out into the dark streets of her neighborhood.

"It's because she fell in love with you, isn't it?" She whispered. Kyouya shrugged. "Perhaps that is the reason why I am obligated to do this." Kyouya hesitated when he saw Haruhi's shoulders start to shake from keeping in her tears. She kept blinking her tears away, but they kept falling off her face. She felt her shoulders tremble from her cries, but she couldn't help herself; they were doing it on their own. Kyouya turned back towards the street and leaned on the wooden railing. He let his hand touch her back and she closed her eyes in content.

Everything was soothing from then on out when his hand touched her back. It was as though everything was perfect and everything was right. No one was leaving and no one was getting married. It was just a night to themselves and the stars were smiling at their relationship. Kyouya slid his hand up to her shoulder and pushed her against the side of his body. He held her, hearing her cries before speaking. "Don't cry." He blinked, and he cried with her. He then said, "I think now is the right time, Haruhi." She blinked and realized he was talking about the book instead.

She nodded, and the stars hid behind the clouds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

They stood there for an hour, watching the world around continue on without them, and the car stopped in front of them; Tachibana turned it off. They talked every once in a while about what was going to happen, when he was going to finally leave, and what the Host Club would be like without him. She told him that he was the only sane one, and it made him smile; he told her she was the only normal one, and she smiled. Then, he let go of her.

"I must be going. Arrangements for the flight are to be made with her father." He whispered, and while he did not want to go, she was going to find him sooner or later. He didn't want to be found near Haruhi. Haruhi didn't lift her head from the railing and continued to feel the wet tears cover up the dry ones. She didn't say anything, nor did she look at him; she didn't want him to see her tears. He bowed before her and said, "Farewell," and slowly walked past her crying body.

Haruhi saw out of the corner of her eye his body slowly walking down the stairs to his car. The car roared again in the darkness, and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him leave, and she pushed herself away from the railing and into her home again. Kyouya looked back at her body before seeing it run into the light; he couldn't blame her. _She hates me._ He turned to the car and heard the door close behind him again before he placed his hands over his face and cried. It was business.

It was all business.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Eight hours, thirteen minutes ago…_

The clock read 11:47 P.M. Haruhi sat in the lonely living room staring at her History textbook again, waiting for someone to knock at the door. It was absurd to think that he would be back, but she had wishful thinking. _'Stalin felt betrayed'_ she kept reading over and over again, knowing that it was the same that she was feeling.

_Six hours, twenty-seven minutes ago…_

The clock read 1:33 A.M. She opened the black book he gave her as a gift and looked at some of the pages. It was true: some of the pages were full of notes for the Host Club. The debt of Haruhi's was circled almost every page, and calculations on their budget were underlined every page. She read every single note about the Host Club, intently hearing his voice as she read.

_Five hours ago…_

The clock read 3:00 A.M. She was still reading his notes, still hearing his voice. Kyouya was walking towards the airport staring down at the dried flower she gave him before entering the noisy airport. Akira smiled. Haruhi flipped to the next page, and read the last notes that were visible. The next page was empty, waiting to be written on.

_Three hours, thirty minutes ago…_

The clock read 4:30 A.M. She heard an airplane fly over her home, and realized it was his plane. She felt more tears fall out of her eyes and held onto the black notebook in her hands. She flipped through all the pages that were empty, and could find nothing else that was written in the notebook. She was almost to the end before she stopped and listened to the airplane fly away. Kyouya searched for her home, but instead was distracted by the nuisance next to him.

_Two hours, seven minutes ago…_

The clock read 5:53 A.M. She heard her father come home and she continued to stare at the empty pages in his notebook. She then started to flip through the pages again, wondering and hoping that there was something there. She reached the last page, and there was writing, but only a few words written on the page. She read aloud: "'I'm sorry, Haruhi. Save me.'" And she broke down to cry again. Ranka, in the living room, looked down at the History textbook on the table and saw the word "betrayed" highlighted.

_Forty-five minutes ago…_

The clock read 7:15 A.M. Haruhi walked out of her room in her uniform with puffy, tired eyes. Ranka held out breakfast. "Here, Haruhi! Have some breakfast!" She shook her head. "I don't feel like eating." Ranka sighed and watched her sit next to him trying to pack the History textbook in her backpack before feeling tears drop on the pages. Kyouya landed in Osaka, and he felt so alone.

_Six minutes ago…_

Ranka held onto his daughter, hoping that she would smile again, but knew that it was hard to lose someone. From just that past week, her smile began to fade. She walked out of the home, and he heard her words talk to someone else. He walked away from the door and cried himself. Kyouya arrived at the place where he was staying, and looked out into the city that he didn't want to be in.

_One minute ago…_

Then, she had enough. "I miss him. I miss--" she finally screamed. "I miss Kyouya!" Then, she ran. She didn't know what else to do. Kyouya glanced at the morning sun in the sky and closed his eyes. He felt Akira behind him, but pushed her away. She walked into the room, planning for the wedding again. He closed his eyes to feel the cold warmth before whispering:

"I miss Haruhi."

**SNAP! That's the end of the whole flashback scene stuff! **

**And long chapter. UGH.**

**The next chapters will all happen in the present and everything will be depressing for the first couple chapters. I hope to end this within 15 chapters, so that's a good goal for myself, right? 8D**

**I hope I didn't upset too many of you with this ending 8( Actually, I planned this from the beginning, so ta-da, I can torture you! xP **

**REVIEWS from the last chapter:**

**CardcaptorSakura16: 8D I tried to make it intense, so I'm glad I succeeded at that! And I hope this chapter didn't fail! (Although, it's long and full of information about the engagement, kind of xP)**

**maple the wacky tree: 8D A new reviewer! Why, hello there! Dx I'm sorry that I'm horribleeee! I said in a previous chapter that I wouldn't make them kiss in the past! And I try to torture you KxH fans out there with that ;D Makes me feel good inside~**

**Now, I have a question: I don't know if after this story, I should do a sequel. Personally, I don't want to, but I do want to do another KxH story, or a TxH one... or a MxH one x3 Maybe I can do series of oneshots like I am doing for KxH 8D I don't know yettt~**

**Preview!: "This isn't right."**

**Review! And critique! I know, I didn't really help with the development of her feelings or anything and she just cried, (OOC! YES!) but hey, she's cried about Tamaki in the manga, so I'm safe.**

**Until next time! **

**TLS**


	8. Chapter 8: Vows

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Ouran Host Club. I just enjoy the series.**

She walked into the Third Music Room as if it were going to be her sanctuary, the one place that she could escape the rumors of Kyouya. Haruhi closed the door behind her and noticed the Host Club awkwardly silent about the whole ordeal and the customers only looked at her with worry stricken on their faces. She sighed and looked into the mirror ahead of her.

Her eyes were puffy from crying the whole day and her cheeks were red from either blushing or embarrassment. She couldn't tell. Aside from that, she knew she was crazy when she started hearing whispers and didn't listen. In fact, she didn't pay attention in any of her classes; she hadn't eaten since yesterday before Kyouya left. _It wasn't delicious now that I think about it._

_Six hours ago…_

Haruhi ran. She ran as fast as she could to the school and wondered if anyone was chasing her. _I need to see if he'll be there, waiting…_ And when she arrived at the gated community, she grasped the black bars of the gate and cried. He wasn't there waiting under the Sakura tree like he normally did every morning. He was gone. _He's gone, he's really gone…_ Some of the students there just looked at her as if something were wrong, but she continued to cry. Many of her customers from the Host Club came to her.

"Haruhi-kun! What's wrong? Are you okay?" "Did someone hurt you?" "Why are you crying, Haruhi-kun?" She didn't listen. All she was worried about was Kyouya and what he could be doing in Osaka at this time. _He's probably trying to forget about me. _Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Kyouya from the night before, telling her goodbye. _This isn't right, to feel this way. My heart shouldn't hurt this much; it didn't hurt like this when my mother died._

Some of the Host Club members noticed a crowd some feet away. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the crowd to see what the commotion was and saw someone hunched against the gate. They walked over to Haruhi and put their arms on her shoulders. They didn't know it was her.

"Say, if you're going to cry-" Hikaru began. "You could just cry to your mother-" Kaoru continued. "And save us the trouble of ridiculing you!" Haruhi cried harder and felt herself falling down to the ground to support herself. _I don't have a mother to cry to, I don't have someone to support me except for my father…_ Mori and Huni joined the crowd and Huni knelt down before Haruhi. Then, he hugged her, and Huni knew something was wrong. _The only one to save me is him._

"You shouldn't be making fun of him," he said. Huni's serious tone made Hikaru and Kaoru stop laughing and they both knelt before Haruhi. She didn't look up from her knees. Mori knelt down next and whispered into Huni's ear: "It's Haruhi." And Huni's eyes widened. Then, Tamaki arrived at Ouran and leapt from his limousine to the fallen Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Don't cry! Please don't cry! Everything will be okay, we promise! Kyouya will come back!" Hikaru and Kaoru stood from where they were and looked at each other in shock. "Haruhi?" they both whispered. They looked back down and saw the red eyes of the girl they became good friends with.

_Six hours later…_

No one really looked at her this way before, except at her mother's funeral. _At least they aren't asking me about Kyouya anymore._ She sighed and walked across the room to her customers sitting at her couch. "I'm sorry to be late, ladies. I hope you aren't offended by my rude arrival here." The girls shook their heads and cried for Haruhi, too. It seemed they missed Kyouya.

"Oh, it's okay, Haruhi-kun! We understand if it's hard for you to be here," one of the girls said. The rest of the Host Club started to mingle with their customers and go on as if nothing had ever occurred. Haruhi stared at some of her customers with a blank stare as they started to ask questions. "So, Haruhi-kun, what do you like about Spring?" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and gazed down at the black notebook on the table. She opened the book and pulled out the stem of cherry blossoms.

Then she whispered: "Maybe it's the beautiful colors I see every day. It reminds me of love and passion, so when I look into this stem, it brings joy." She smiled as the customers around started to swoon from her powerful words. One customer quickly bounced back to her normal self and asked: "Haruhi-kun, who gave this to you?" Haruhi blinked and felt her face get hot. She didn't know whether it was awkward or not to tell her customers that it was from Kyouya, but she did anyway.

"Oh, Kyouya-senpai gave it to me before he left, as a gift. He knew that I liked Spring," _In fact, he knew a lot about me._ She heard the intent listening from her customers linger with some of the silence in the Host Club and she continued to gaze at the stem of cherry blossoms. The same customer then asked: "Then, were you two close?" Haruhi closed her eyes and felt the pain in her heart come back again, but knew that if she were to break down and cry, she wouldn't stop. Instead, she just watched at memories came from her past with Kyouya.

_Three months, two days, seventeen hours ago…_

"Haruhi, you could pay with your body," She stared at Kyouya above her and wondered why there was such a situation like this with him. Haruhi was tempted to fight off Kyouya with his cold stare gazing into her hopeless eyes, but she thought otherwise. _So, the Shadow Demon has some sort of sadistic side?_ She soon realized it was merely a lesson in life, and there was nothing more.

_Two months, two weeks, one day, and six hours ago…_

"It's not that I don't mind spending the day with you, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said to him as he started to eat his fast food across from her. "It's just that it's unnatural to see you enjoy yourself at a place like this." He shrugged and opened his eyes. It was the first time that she was so intrigued to stare long into them, and soon found herself looking down at her own food. "I didn't mean to be here either, Haruhi, but it seems that we must cross paths at one point." And they continued to eat.

Haruhi opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, we were close."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya sat down on the porch in the hotel they were staying at and typed on his laptop. From orders, he was supposed to create a vow for the woman he could never love. And every time he typed, Haruhi's name would appear in one of the sentences in place of Akira's name. He wouldn't realize it until he would have to reread the vow he typed in about thirty minutes and would have to start over because he wrote it only for Haruhi. He looked at the sun above and felt the heat bring sweat down his face. _The sun is never bright enough alone._ He looked down back at his screen and started typing a new vow.

"Kyouya?" Akira said from inside the room. Kyouya stopped typing from the voice he heard and closed his laptop. He didn't look back. "Are you done with your vow yet?" Kyouya watched the waters around him crash against the rocks on the beach and thought about Haruhi again, this time on the beach.

_Three months, two days, eighteen hours ago…_

He couldn't tell her that she was forced to wear a bathing suit; it would obviously let her secret out to the Host Club customers. _Yet, I cannot help but think about what she would look like in a swimsuit. _He shrugged the idea off and let other customers of Tamaki go ahead and be with him for mere minutes on a rock in the ocean.

Kyouya spoke: "No, I have not. Rather, I'm just thinking about what to say is all." Akira started to walk towards where he was, and he found that it was the perfect opportunity to stand from his spot. "It's actually quite a wonderful day out; I was thinking of walking on the beach for a while. It could help clear my thoughts and allow me to write this vow. Would it bother you if I went alone?" Akira stopped mere feet away from him and shook her head. What could she do, not let him be by himself for a minute or two?

"No, no, go ahead, Kyouya. I'll be here, waiting for your arrival back home." He placed his laptop down on the chair and took the stairs beside him to get to the beach. The wind was fresh, the air was cool, and the sun glistened on the waters some yards away from him. He wondered what it would be like to be somewhere like that with Haruhi, but shook the thought away and walked out towards the beach.

He knew that he could just leave if he wanted to, but figured the company his father was willing to pass down to Kyouya would just go to one of his older brothers. Standing by the waters, he felt the gentle waves crash against his legs and feet and listened to the people around have their fun. It wasn't the same without the Host Club and he looked up to the Sun. He wished that everyone he grew up with was there with him, and wondered what they could be doing. _Probably having another meeting for the next theme._ He laughed and started to kick some of the sand away from his feet.

Then, he whispered: "I don't believe I've ever wanted to say this, but I do miss the Host Club." Akira watched as her soon-to-be husband started to play in the waters (not like children, but merely splashing water above other waves). Then, she looked down at the laptop and soon found herself opening the electronic device. When she opened it, she saw a vow below the one he was actually working on in the name of "Haruhi". She slammed the laptop shut and leaned against the wooden railing; she felt the sun burn her skin.

Then, her blood began to boil.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Haru-chan! You did amazing today!" Huni said to her. She smiled down at the small senior and sat down beside him. He was the only other person she could probably lean on without breaking into tears. "Haru-chan, did your customers listen to your stories?" She nodded and looked down on the table below her. Her eyes were not as puffy, but her cheeks were still red and bright. Then, Tamaki spoke.

"Okay! What should our next theme be! I was thinking back in the Renaissance era or maybe perhaps a cross-dressing theme or…! Oh! I wish I knew what he wrote in that black notebook of his! I could then reminisce on the themes that were thrown out…" Haruhi saw the black notebook down on her lap before she let her hands touch the cover. _So cold…_ Her heart began to hurt as she rested the book on the side of the table while the others spoke.

"Milord, your themes are always so dull!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki felt a tinge of anger being suppressed in his mind as he continued to run through many themes in his head. "They don't make sense after today's theme!" They started to laugh as Tamaki began to yell at them. Haruhi dazed out and continued to stare at the book. Huni looked over and then up at Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, is that Kyou-chan's?" She opened the book and looked through the rejected themes Tamaki already conjured up in the past. Huni tried reading Kyouya's scribbles, but found that only Haruhi could understand him. "Maybe you should suggest a theme in honor of Kyou-chan!" She stopped flipping the pages and found a theme that fit the both of them. _Such painful words, yet…_ Haruhi looked down at the frowning Huni and slid the book over while pointing to the one theme she wanted to do. Huni glanced down and felt his eyes pained.

Mori looked down at the book and felt some sadness at the word on the page. Sure, it was a theme of Tamaki's when Renge came into their lives, but it wasn't the right theme for the Host Club anymore. Haruhi felt tears springing from her eyes while she whispered: "What about this theme." Both the twins and Tamaki stopped fighting as they listened to the girl with water in her eyes. She didn't want to say it, but she was forced into the pressure: "What about a loveless…" She couldn't do it. She closed the notebook and rose from her chair. "Excuse me." Then, she ran off again.

When the doors closed in the Host Club, all of the members looked at one another in a solemn, depressing way; there was something wrong. "When is Kyouya-senpai coming back, Milord?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki shrugged and rested his head on his hands.

"I don't know, but Haruhi cannot be like this. She needs her happiness back in her life, right?" Tamaki saw his mother and then felt a tinge of sadness be pushed onto his soul. "What would Kyouya do right now?" The members looked down at the table ahead of them and felt the room go silent. Huni and Mori whispered to one another before Huni spoke.

"Could we go to Osaka?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi ran to the courtyard and sat down on the bench where she and Akira sat. The fountain was creating the cascading waterfalls that sparkled under the bright sun. The flowers beside her were blooming in a rainbow of colors trying to cheer the girl up, but Haruhi continued to feel the tears unwillingly drop from her eyes. She didn't want to cry; she just wanted to smile.

No one in the school—that was around her—knew she was crying, or wanted to know what she was doing. She just continued to stare at the flowers down below her and watched their dance. It somehow amused her and made her smile for a bit before she realized what she was doing. _Look at me, watching flowers sway in the wind while being heartbroken… I'm not this stupid to think I'm heartbroken, right? _Haruhi felt her phone vibrate and quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket. It was only Hikaru texting her. She opened her phone and read the message: "Are you okay?" She deleted the message and clicked through her phone.

She didn't know what she was doing; she just wanted to be freed of this pain she was feeling. _I doubt I could do that so quickly…_ She stopped clicking: she reached his name. Kyouya's name was highlighted under the contact list and she hesitated. Her finger was on the button to click his name, but she didn't know if he would answer or if he would just leave it to go to his voicemail. She closed her eyes and calmed herself; she was almost breaking out into hysterics. Then, when she opened her eyes again, she wiped her tears away.

She clicked his name.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So, it's settled? We'll tell her tomorrow; no one speak of this to her. Huni-senpai, may we use your extra limousine for the trip?" The small senior nodded and smiled. Tamaki smiled and stood from his spot. "Then we'll leave in two days, and hope that we arrive in three." The members of the Host Club disbanded for the evening and went their separate ways.

The sun was beginning to set.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya sat down on the sandy beach and listened to the calming waters let his mind stray elsewhere. _There is much to do for this wedding of hers, but I wonder if everything has already been done since I have arrived. _He listened to some of the birds flying above and around him while letting the cooling sand sink through the cracks of his fingers. _Tamaki must be fighting with the Twins by now. That idiot._ He smiled and continued to watch the world spin around him.

Then, he felt his phone vibrate. At first, he didn't know who it could be except for the Host Club. _It must be Tamaki being stuck on themes again._ He pulled the phone out and his eyes widened; he saw the caller ID. _Haruhi…_ He held the phone in his hands for a few rings before lifting the screen up and seeing the call go through. Putting the phone to his ear, he heard silence. There were some muffled noises in the background, but it was rather calm and elusive.

They listened to each other's silence at the same time, for about a minute. They didn't want to hear each other's voices before they could break down. Kyouya felt the wave reach his feet again and spoke out of fear. "Haruhi," Haruhi felt a shiver run down her spine and she felt her lips tremble. She had to keep it in her body and not let him hear her weakness. "Is everything okay?" Tears rolled down her cheeks on their own and she smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine," she quietly said. Kyouya heard the crack in her voice, and knew that she was lying. But he didn't say anything about it; what could he say? "We just miss you," Haruhi smiled as she heard him laugh in the phone. Then, he spoke again:

"Is the 'we' talking about the Host Club or…" She cut him off. "Host Club." She didn't want to hear the words 'you and I' in the same sentence again. "Well," he began. "It seems that I do miss you too." Haruhi laughed and started to hear someone in the background in the phone. It was Akira.

"Who are you talking to?" Kyouya saw the glare in his own glasses hide his eyes and she sat down beside him. "Is it your father?" Haruhi closed her eyes and let her knees reach her face. Resting her head, she listened to their conversation. "No, it's not my father. Just some business I need to take care of, that's all," Then, Kyouya brought his attention back to Haruhi. "I'll see you again," Haruhi whispered:

"Yes, yes… I'll see you again…" And the phone went dead.

_Inside the Third Music Room, two hearts miles apart were getting closer and closer at the same time…_

**8D I failed bringing this chapter back to the present. **

**Hm, I'm pretty sure Haruhi would cry like that. ... Maybe. She cried for Tamaki like that when she realized she loved him! xP And Kyouya? I'm pretty sure he could handle the situation like that. _Pretty sure._**

**REVIEWS from last chapter!:**

**TheCharlster: 8D New reviewer!? Why hellooooo~ 8( I'm sorry if I made you feel like crying! This one was another depressing chapter so I hope I don't make you actually cry!**

**CardcaptorSakura16: 8D Well that's a relief! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**maple the wacky tree: It's hard doing something like that too, and at times I hated it. UGH D'8 But I'm glad you liked that technique! Makes me feel so specialll~ And don't die! I read that, and I was like, "DID MY STORY STAB YOU!?" 83 And I think you're right; I don't think a sequel will do for this story, so I'm pretty sure I'll just do another KxH story 8D Thanks!**

**Kitsune Cupcake: A new reviewer?! 8D Helloooooooooooo~ 8( I feel so bad that you were about to cry at the end of this chapter! I hope you like this chapter, or maybe I'll cry...!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews out there! Review more! 8D I'll love you foreverrr~**

**Preview?!: "Get in."**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	9. Chapter 9: Wants

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. I just love my Kyouya/Haruhi love~**

**Part One**

Haruhi leaned against the railing outside of the Host Club. Noises below made her have a hard time thinking about the day, but she didn't want to relive it anyway. _Nothing really interesting happened. _She sighed and turned to look down the stairwell to the first floor of the Academy. Boys and girls of all grades scattered out of the doors with their friends at their sides laughing and carrying on. Meanwhile, Haruhi let her head drop onto her arms and rested her head.

Today, she was indifferent, contrasting from what she was like yesterday. She didn't cry, nor did she really want to cry, and she felt almost angry at him. _He isn't the one to really leave like that, so why would he just leave us all behind? Especially with no warning except those horrible goodbyes? _She closed her eyes, but quickly blinked. _If I close my eyes, he's there. _She could hear people pass her from behind, but her mind told her not to look up. _If I do, my hopes will just be broken._

She sighed. It was the only thing she could really do besides wait for the rest of the Host Club to come to the Third Music Room. Her phone was in her pocket, waiting for some kind of message from Kyouya to come. She hasn't made any contact since yesterday. _I don't want to talk to him after that._ _I probably sounded like a fool. _

She saw a few girls pass her by and she watched them walk down the stairs. _I wonder what it would be like to be a girl at this Academy, rather than wearing this suit every day. _Secretly, since she had become Cinderella some time ago, she wanted to wear a dress. _Dad would be pleased to hear those words come out of my mouth, that's for sure. _She chuckled and smiled.

Haruhi heard more people pass her by in the hallways, including some people she knew from the Host Club. _Then again, would I want to leave everyone behind?_ Then she thought: _Kyouya did it. Why can't I? _She blinked and leaned away from the railing. She held her hands out in front of her and started to do math in her head. Then, the rest of the Host Club came around the corner by the staircase and saw Haruhi calculating. "H-Haruhi?" She jumped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Hey guys." Tamaki opened the door to the room and the rest followed suit. Haruhi started to think about her thoughts again and went back to calculating. _So, if I were to… _Then, she drifted off and Tamaki stood there, watching her write numbers on her hand with her finger. Tamaki coughed and she jumped out of her thoughts again. "Oh, sorry. I must've started to think again." Tamaki laughed and motioned her to go inside.

"Get in."

0o0o0o0o0o

"My, my, my! Kyouya, this room looks so clean and organized, just like your room at home!" Fuyumi said to Kyouya. Kyouya typed on his laptop while Fuyumi continued to speak. "I wonder if Father has prepared your tuxedo for you, or if you are just to wear one of the many that you have worn in the past. By the way, how is the wedding coming, dear Kyouya?"

"For your information, I have no idea how everything is going. Father is preparing everything with Akira while I am stuck here creating a vow." He looked up from his screen and saw Fuyumi playing with his drawers in the room. "Fuyumi, why do you insist on making a mess?" She started to cram everything back into their drawers, but it wasn't working. Kyouya shook his head and looked back at the screen. One paragraph was for Akira, but the other was the old vow he wrote yesterday for Haruhi. He couldn't delete it.

"I'm sorry! I thought I could help you out here since you are stuck here alone until dinner!" She sighed and looked up at the mirror towards Kyouya. "Say, you are working on your vow? Can you read it for me?" Kyouya stopped typing and looked at his vow. It was no comparison to the other one for Haruhi, but who could compete? _It's not my best creation, but it's still better than some._ Kyouya rested his hands on the keys and spoke.

"Akira, although I have known you for only a brief moment of time, I feel as though we have been together our whole lives." Kyouya looked up at Fuyumi and saw she was on the edge of the bed looking up at him. "Fuyumi, why are you so close to me now?" She shook her head.

"Give me your laptop, I want to read it again so I can make some edits!" She snatched the laptop from Kyouya's lap and he tried to get it back. Unfortunately, she crawled back to where she was before and began to read. And, unfortunately for him, she also read the one for Haruhi. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at him. "My, my, my! Kyouya, you are such a romantic towards this girl! Too bad you aren't marrying her." Kyouya rested his head on the headboard and closed his eyes.

"Fuyumi, you're such a daydreamer."

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi found herself cornered by the rest of the Host Club at the table they usually have meetings at and was bombarded with questions. "Haruhi, my loving daughter! You seem so happy today! What's the occasion?" "Haru-chan, were you okay today? You didn't cry again, right?" "How are you feeling?" "Haruhi, want to tease Tamaki? Maybe that'll make you laugh." Haruhi shook her head and smiled.

"You guys are too worried about me, aren't you?" The five men in the room stared at her, and then felt a great sense of relief as they all smiled as well. "Actually, I'm quite well, come to think of it. Is this the stage of denial that most people talk about?" She didn't really laugh, but let out a small chuckle and slowly blinked in sadness. Everyone in the room felt the tension back, but found themselves rushing to do something.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki started gathering supplies behind them. She tilted her head in confusion and saw a mess of colored pencils be dropped on the table by Huni and Mori. Then, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru sit next to her holding a handful of colors. "What are you guys doing?" Tamaki turned around holding a stack of plain white paper and was smiling. Huni and Mori sat across from her and smiled as well.

"Haruhi! Would you mind helping us make posters for the Club?" Tamaki threw the paper on the table before seeing hands savagely tear at the poor paper until there were just a few pieces left for Haruhi. She hung her head in shame as she asked:

"What do you want me to write?" Tamaki leaned against the table towards Haruhi and she leaned back with a blank stare on her face. _Now what?_ Tamaki smiled like an idiot, and the rest spoke with him.

"We are terribly sorry, but due to other events happening in the upcoming weeks, we will not be holding any Host Club activities for the next two weeks." Tamaki leaned away from Haruhi and she couldn't help but look at Tamaki in shock. _We're closing the Host Club for a couple weeks?_ Although she liked the idea, she didn't understand why.

"But, Tamaki-senpai, what's the reason behind this?" Tamaki, still smiling, turned into his 'I-have-a-great-idea' side.

"Ah, Haruhi, that's why we're holding this extra meeting today! We have some news for you!" She smiled and nodded. "Oh, then I might as well tell you my news too." Tamaki nodded and breathed in, at the same time as Haruhi. All of the Host Clubs beside Tamaki and Haruhi tried to distinguish each newsflash, but found themselves just listening to multiple words at the same time. In unison, they both said:

"I want to go to Osaka to see Kyouya."

"We're going on a trip to Osaka tonight!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya listened to his sister drone on and on about his vow to Akira, but he could care less about the vow. He listened to the ocean sing its heart out as the sun began to set on the horizon. Then, the door to the room opened and his eyes shot open. He was hoping it was the Host Club rushing in, but instead it was Akira still wearing her veil for the wedding. "Ah, Fuyumi!" Fuyumi stopped typing and looked at her then turning to Kyouya. He was indifferent.

"Akira!" She placed the laptop down on the floor and hurried over to the soon-to-be bride. "How was the fitting for the dress? My, what a wonderful veil you have on!" Fuyumi touched the meshed veil and caressed her hand over the fabric. Kyouya rose from his bed and walked over to his laptop. Akira smiled at Fuyumi and answered her questions. Kyouya didn't care about useless conversation between the two women in the room. He picked up the laptop and looked at the screen.

"Oh, it was great! The dress fits perfectly and it shapes wonderfully! You should've been there, Fuyumi," she said. Fuyumi shook her head and smiled. "No, I couldn't have. I was just helping my brother there with his vow. Seems like he is in a rut to write something wonderful for you!" Akira looked at him and saw his glasses hiding his eyes. In Kyouya's mind, he was upset. From what Fuyumi wrote, it was all lies that made it seem like he was in love with this person. _Absurd, Fuyumi. _

He scrolled the document down and started to read the vow that meant more.

0o0o0o0o

At first, there was silence in the Third Music Room and stares at one another. Then, there was yelling.

"Wait!" both Tamaki and Haruhi said. "What did you say?!" Their voices screamed in unison. Tamaki pointed his finger at her and she rose from her chair. "No, what did you say!" They again said together. The rest of the members all had surprised looks on their faces and they didn't know what to say; what could they in a situation like this? But, Tamaki pointed towards his chest and spoke by himself.

"I said we were going to Osaka tonight! That was the surprise for the evening! What did you say!" Haruhi placed her hand on her chest and said:

"I said I want to go to Osaka to see Kyouya!" Then, she turned bright red and started to scribble what Tamaki said to put on the paper. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over her shoulders and saw her actually making signs to hang on the doors, and Tamaki just stared at her. He sat down across from her and she looked up at him.

"We talked to your father today, and he's perfectly fine with it! My father will excuse us from school work for those weeks and we can go see Kyouya!" Haruhi smiled and continued to work on the sign. Hikaru then whispered: "Then, that must mean…" Kaoru finished: "We're going to ruin their wedding!" Tamaki and Haruhi nodded and smiled.

They both said: "Exactly."

------------

**Part Two**

Kyouya typed the final words of the long, elusive vow he had to write for the woman sitting outside in the sun. He saved the document and closed his laptop. He didn't really want to go outside with her, or want to be anywhere near her, but because she yelled at him for having the Haruhi vow on his computer, he had to without hesitation. _She must've gotten a hold of my laptop one night. _He sighed and rose from his desk over to the porch overlooking the sea. She looked up.

"Ah, Kyouya! I was wondering when you would join me! Did you finish your vow yet?" Kyouya sat down beside her and she rested her hand on top of his. He couldn't help but leave it there for her, just because of the vow.

"Yes, actually. It's quite long, but I managed to express my feelings in the vow itself." Akira smiled and looked back to the sea. "Have you finished your vow or anything else that needed to be accomplished for the wedding this coming weekend?" She nodded and looked at Kyouya.

"Of course, dear Kyouya. Would I ever leave something out of anything for you?" He shook his head and looked over at her. He wanted to believe that this was not happening, but he sighed. _It's definitely not a dream. _Then, she grabbed his glasses and took them off his face. His eyes were now vulnerable. "The glare has been bothering me for quite some time, Kyouya. You won't need these for the wedding. Now, just enjoy the sun with me." Kyouya turned his head away from her and looked out to another part of the sea.

He didn't want her to see his eyes. Not her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi leaned against the window in the car with Huni's head on her lap as she kept her eyes shut. She could already hear the other member's waking up and talking to each other. They were all wondering: "When will Haruhi wake up?" She didn't want to open her eyes. _Maybe when I do finally open my eyes, I'll find a surprise. _Yet, she didn't want to keep her eyes closed.

Every time she dreamed, it was a different scenario on how Kyouya and her would finally be together again. Most of the time, it was perfect and happy. Other times they weren't so lucky. Those times were when either Akira would intervene and not allow the two to be together or they were too late and the wedding was over. Either way, Haruhi kept her eyes shut and continued to play with her dreams. She heard more conversations.

"Milord, when is the wedding, exactly?" Kaoru stated. Hikaru added: "Yeah, and are we actually meeting Kyouya at the Hotel when we get there?" Haruhi couldn't tell what was going on in the limousine except for the voices, but she heard Tamaki say:

"The wedding's this weekend, on Saturday. And, no, Hikaru, we aren't." Tamaki looked out the window and Haruhi listened to the silence before hearing Tamaki's voice again. "He doesn't even know we're coming here." Haruhi slowly blinked and awoke to the warmth of the sun. She didn't move much because she didn't want the members to bother her while she was tired, but instead looked out into the streets. Everything was going by so fast that she couldn't tell what people were doing. She closed her eyes again and felt Huni stir in her lap.

"Mitsukuni," Mori whispered. Tamaki looked down at Huni and saw that he was still sleeping, with his beloved Usa-chan still in his hands. Hikaru added: "When will we get to the hotel?" Haruhi felt the car stop, followed by Tamaki's words: "We might as well wake her up; we're here at the hotel."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya listened to Akira talk. "Kyouya, dear, I went to see the dress again today! They were adding little touches because some parts of the dress were loose, but oh, it was lovely! Kyouya, are you going to get a new suit for the wedding?" Kyouya looked over at her and blinked. He didn't know what his eyes would look like, but he figured they were fine since she didn't make a note about them. He shrugged.

"I, in fact, do not know about that. I was planning to get a new suit for the wedding itself, but I didn't know if my father, or yourself, got one for me." Kyouya grabbed his glasses from her and placed them back on his face. "At least I'll wear these for the wedding to have some control." Akira smiled and rose from her seat.

"Ah, then we should go get you one! Come, come, Kyouya! We'll go get you a fitted suit today!" Kyouya felt her hand wrap around his and pulled him up from his seat. He didn't realize that he would be face-to-face with the woman when he stood from his chair. She was maybe six inches lower than him, but it was like he was overpowered by her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Aren't you excited for this wedding?" Almost touching by the lips, he pulled back and adjusted his glasses. He wasn't ready to move on.

"Of course, Akira. Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes from the constant shaking of Tamaki trying to be woken up. "Haruhi! Haruhi, we're here! Wake up, my daughter!" She grunted and looked down at Huni. He was still sleeping peacefully. She looked over at Tamaki, who was worried that he did something wrong, and looked back down at Huni. Then, she rubbed the top of his head and whispered:

"Huni-senpai, we're here at the hotel." Slowly but surely the small senior fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Haruhi. She smiled and looked over at Tamaki. "Your constant yelling could've made this limousine chaotic. Next time just shake me instead of yelling like a moron." Tamaki felt heartbroken! Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and the driver of the limousine stepped out of the vehicle to open their doors. Huni rose from Haruhi's lap and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, Haru-chan! I didn't realize I was that sleepy," he whispered. She shook her head and looked out her window. Suddenly, she looked at the door to the hotel and saw two people walking out of the hotel. One was obviously dragging the other that was unwillingly holding the person's hand. She widened her eyes and put her hand on the glass of the window. _Kyouya…_ Akira and Kyouya walked towards the limousine and spoke to the driver.

The driver bowed and Kyouya stared at the man. He didn't want to hold her hand any longer and could feel her strength crush his hand anyway. He wanted to shake the man's hand, but couldn't. Akira spoke. "Ah, more guests for the wedding?" The driver nodded.

"Yes, miss. You must be Akira-sama." Akira nodded and looked up at Kyouya. Kyouya looked at the man and asked: "Are they for the bride or groom?" The driver placed his hand on Kyouya's shoulder and laughed. "My guess is for the groom, Kyouya-sama. They look to be as young as you, sir." Kyouya nodded and looked down at Akira.

"See? Your father wanted you to have guests of your own too," she whispered. Haruhi closed her eyes in pain and let her forehead rest against the glass. "Thank you, sir." And they both went towards the shops behind the limousine. Haruhi felt the door open and she felt a rush of wind capture her by surprise as she fell to the street. She stood on the cement as she watched Kyouya and Akira walk away without knowing they were actually there. All of the Host Club watched as the two walked down the street together. Hikaru whispered: "It's okay, Haruhi. We'll end it!" Haruhi smiled and looked up at Tamaki to say:

"Where are we to stay?" Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and she was worried. She didn't want to be too far away from Kyouya, yet she didn't want to be too close so that it would ruin the surprise or anything. Tamaki smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they proceeded to the door. She looked at the other Host Club members as Tamaki spoke. "Why, we're across the hallway, Haruhi! I made sure that we would!" Then, Haruhi yelled:

"Eh!? But, what about him not knowing that we're here!" Tamaki laughed and entered the fantastic hotel with Haruhi. She looked around to see a fountain spraying water in the air and other fancy things around her. She looked up at Tamaki for an answer, and so he laughed.

"That's where we come in: He won't know you're here."

**8D So many ways I could've ended this chapter, but I ended it like that. Actually, I originally wanted to end it with Haruhi's _Kyouya..._ but realized that the chapter would be wayyy too short, and Part Two would just be awful!**

**Oh, yes, that: I wanted to do two parts. I really didn't want to make a long chapter about how she was going to find out that they were going to Osaka, and I really didn't want to make a chapter devoted to a car ride. UGH.**

**REVIEWS! from last chapter:**

**CardcaptorSakura16: Oh, I feel bad! D8 I didn't mean for you to cryyy~ I hope this makes you happy, in a way!**

**Kelii-chan: 8D A new reviewer?! Helloooooo! And again! I feel so bad if I made you cry! I hope you smile for this chapter, because I tried to make it upbeat! (Well, except the ending. Oops.)**

**DevilHeart13: 8D They'll get back together! I promise! (Well... I won't say when, but let's just say it'll be MAGICAL!)**

**TheCharlster: I hate her too! Let's stab her together! 8'D And I'm sorry that I have good plots...? I try too hard, I know! Dx But hey, we can see if you were right about what was going to happen this chapter! (I'll bet that you were so right. I'm predictable.) **

**Oh, and to all those that told me to write fast: Uh... I tried? D8 I hope to be done with this by July, so I'm trying to write as fast as I can! AHH!**

**Preview for the next chapter!: "Tamaki?"**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. I wish, though...!**

It had been days since they arrived at the hotel. The wedding was only two days away and Haruhi had yet to step outside without being noticed by someone from either family. In fact, she hadn't been outside of her room at all since she arrived in Osaka. _It's so quiet here that it's hard to enjoy myself. _She was told there would be a surprise, but it hadn't arrived yet; it wasn't going to be Kyouya, either.

Occasionally, she would get the Host Club to visit her and bring her food and other items from the places they went without her. From Huni and Mori, she got some cute items as well as some cupcakes from the marketplace in Osaka, Hikaru and Kaoru got her stuffed animals and dresses from the same marketplace, and Tamaki got her flowers to brighten her room a little bit more. But, that was it, and she wasn't told about Kyouya. _Although, I did hear his voice yesterday._

_21 hours ago…_

Tamaki looked left, then right, then left again. He was staring down empty hallways as he was turning his head. He also looked at the door across from him and stared at the room where Kyouya resided; there was no life coming from that door. _They're gone!_ He smiled and stepped out into the hallway to close the door behind him. He stretched and stretched out the knots and muscle cramps from the night's rest, and stood by his door. _I think I'll go into town today! Oh, maybe there's a fair in town! That'd be wonderful!_

Tamaki turned to his right, and soon bumped into the person in the hallway. Breakfast from the hotel was all over the floor. At first, he was very apologetic: "Oh, I'm so sorry! Look, your food is all over the floor, and I have ruined your morning!" He was very dramatic as well. "Now it'll be so hard to survive before lunch, and what are you to do before then? Starve! Oh, no! The horror, the tragedy! I feel like I'm a murderer!" Tamaki turned to the person and sharply breathed in.

Haruhi, on the other hand, heard some kind of crashing noise outside her door and rose from her bed. _Hmm? I wonder if everyone is okay out there; it sounds like an accident. _Haruhi walked to her door and put her ear on her door; she was eavesdropping. _It doesn't hurt to, does it? I mean, the Host Club does it all the time._ Then, she heard silence, followed by a voice.

She stared him down, harder than she had ever before. Milk was running down her gown, her food spilt upon the floor, and her eyes yelling at him already. "Why are you here?" Akira said as she stared Tamaki down. Tamaki froze in his spot, speechless, and not knowing what to do. "Who else is here with you?" Tamaki looked at the doors to his left and started to point at each one.

"W-w-w-well that one is occupied by-" He paused; he couldn't say Haruhi, right? "some woman that we met yesterday! She's really nice and sweet!" _Tamaki-senpai, you're an idiot._ Haruhi sighed and stepped back from her door. It was enough eavesdropping for her. "That one is occupied by the twins, and that one by Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai! The Host Club is all here!" Akira cleaned herself off before crossing her arms.

"So, Haruhi is not here?" Haruhi turned her head back to the door and widened her eyes. _Kyouya…_ Tamaki shook his head. Haruhi sighed and sat down on her bed. _Looks like I won't be leaving anytime soon. _Akira smiled and turned to her room. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going back to bed with Kyouya. You can talk to him later, if you want, but otherwise, don't bother either of us." She slammed the door and Tamaki was left outside, alone. Then, he pounded on Haruhi's door before opening it himself.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, it was so scary out there! Kyouya didn't do anything to help the situation either! Please help me!" Haruhi shook her head and closed her eyes. The only thing to do was sleep.

_21 hours later…_

_It was like he was so distant from the rest of the world. _Haruhi sat at her desk in the room and stared at the flowers. She took in the scent of the roses and daisies placed meticulously in the vase and closed her eyes. She could be at peace right now, if she so chose to; _it just gets to be a little boring around here without anything to do, so why did I come?_ She heard her door open and quickly turned; her peace of mind would be taken away.

The door shut behind the two and they smiled. "Haruhi!" The Twins both said. Haruhi pushed her chair away from her desk and looked at the two. "Haruhi, we know you've been stuck in here-" Hikaru started. "-and we feel awful that you have had nothing to do!" They held out outfits and other things for her and she just stared at them. "So we decided to play dress-up!" Haruhi was whisked away from her chair and placed on her bed. They held out each outfit.

"For starters, we decided to go with a nice sundress for yourself, so you can go out and look so adorable!" Kaoru held out the dress. It was a pale blue plaid pattern with spaghetti straps, about knee length. Kaoru placed the dress on her desk and Hikaru spoke. "For something casual, we wanted you to wear some little shorts and a tank top, to look cute!" The shorts were very short, (_That's a lot of showing for my legs, guys._) a black denim color, and the tank was a tight starry top with a black background. Hikaru threw the clothes on her desk and Kaoru continued. Haruhi said:

"You don't need to show me everything. You can just give me the clothes and I'll try them on for you, since you probably came here to do that." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled. Then, back to Haruhi.

"Actually, we came here to give you a new lifestyle, Haruhi. Tamaki wanted this for you!" Haruhi then asked: "Tamaki?" They both nodded and placed the other outfits on the desk, including pajamas and a swimsuit. "Now, as for your hair!" They both exclaimed. Haruhi shook her head and felt the wig rest on her head. She looked in the mirror across and noticed that it was a light, golden brown color with swept away bangs and shoulder length.

"Is this…?" Haruhi rose from her bed and moved closer to the mirror. "Is this the Cinderella wig I wore?" They both nodded. She smiled. Hikaru then said: "We need to give you a new name, though, Haruhi. Tamaki thought that Ru would be fine, but we argued about how he was an idiot." Haruhi nodded. _If my name was Ru, it would just give everything away. _Kaoru then added: "Instead, we thought Hitomi was better." Haruhi looked at both of them through the mirror. _Hitomi…_ She smiled. "Now!" Both said. They pushed her towards the bathroom with the clothing in hand. "Go try them on!"

_Mother in Heaven…! Help me!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyouya, do you want to do anything today? Maybe prepare for your party tomorrow night?" Kyouya laid down on the bed while he heard the water in the bathroom from Akira. He closed his eyes and took his glasses off of his face. Placing them on the dresser, he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He could care less about the bachelor party that was going to happen the next day, but he had to answer her or she would come out of the bathroom.

"I figured someone else is planning it, so I won't bother with the details," Akira turned the water off and stared into the mirror. She could hear the door slam across the hallway and she glared at herself. "Actually, I was planning on going out today to check out the town, alone. I figure you have something to do today?" Akira looked down at the sink before leaning out of the bathroom and staring at the peaceful looking Kyouya.

"Oh, I have some minor things to do, but it might take me the day. I'm sorry that I cannot join you." Kyouya turned towards the beach outside of the room and waved his hand in the air. _Go, just leave._ Akira turned the lights off in the room and slid into the bed next to Kyouya. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she hugged his body to hers. Kyouya tensed up and she closed her eyes in content. "If you want me to stay here with you, all night, I can. We don't need a honeymoon, then." Kyouya sat up in the bed and she was left lying on the bed, alone.

"No," he whispered. He looked down at her with his onyx eyes and said: "Maybe you should leave now; you don't want to be late, do you?" Akira turned away from Kyouya and rose from the bed. Backs to each other, Akira said:

"Fine. I'll be back later," and she walked away from him. He didn't turn around until he heard the door close. It must've been five minutes until she finally left. Akira leaned against the door in the hallway and looked at the door across the way. She stared at it for a bit longer before walking down the hallway and not looking back. _A sweet girl, huh? Why is she being visited by you guys, then? _

Kyouya sat back down on the bed and situated himself under the covers to take a nap. He didn't want to be bothered by the world anymore, and certainly didn't want to hear anymore about the marriage. _I wonder what the Host Club is going to do today…_ Closing his eyes, he began to dream about the girl that was not there.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, Hitomi! You're swimsuit is so adorable!" Haruhi, also known as Hitomi, stepped out of the bathroom and felt rather uncomfortable in the swimsuit. It was a two-piece with pink frills around the edges on the top and bottom, with black polka dots contrasting to the white background. It was a very girly swimsuit. "But, Haruhi, why would you want to end your fashion show with that?" Haruhi sighed and looked out the window.

"I figured that the beach would be fine today, and since I wanted to go out, I thought about going on a picnic tonight. I don't need you guys around since Kyouya-senpai would probably realize that it would be me," she said. Hikaru and Kaoru held out the shoes for her and rushed to her side. She felt her feet leave the ground and her body hover towards her bed. As she was being placed down on the covers, shoes were being placed on her feet and Kaoru was at her side.

"Now, we know you want to go out and about, but you need the right voice to mask your true identity! The tomboy-ish voice we love about you Haruhi does not suit Hitomi! Make your voice a little higher!" Haruhi looked at him in awe and shook her head. She couldn't possibly think about making her voice higher, right? _There's no way I can even do that! _Hikaru slipped onto the bed next to her and she looked over at Hikaru.

He spoke: "You know, Kaoru's right: you have to try to make your voice higher! Be the inner girl you really want to be, Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled and she sighed. _If they really want me to, I guess it doesn't hurt to try, right?_ She opened her mouth and a little high pitched voice came out of her mouth.

"I guess I can, if that's what Hitomi likes," she whispered. Hikaru and Kaoru both hugged her and squeezed her very tight. She smiled and started to laugh while they spun her around and shouted, "So cute! So cute!" Haruhi felt her body leave the two of theirs and they both smiled at her, thumbs up in the air.

"You're ready to be a girl, Haruhi! Just talk like that every day all the time and you'll get the hang of it!" Haruhi shook her head and sighed. _I don't think I could ever talk like this every day. _Haruhi grabbed a book off of her desk full of clothing and found the page where she left off. She walked past the two and started to go towards the door. The twins both looked at each other, then back at Haruhi. "Ah, Haruhi," Hikaru started. Haruhi stopped and looked back at the two. "I thought you were doing a picnic!" Kaoru ended. Haruhi smiled.

"Because you two made me try on clothing, you ruined my picnic. I guess I'll settle with the sun and a book," and with that, she walked out and slammed the door on both of them. They looked at each other, then smiled. She was going to do just fine, they thought.

Just fine.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya awoke to the bright sun glistening over the horizon. His eyes were annoyed and his body was angry. But, he got up anyway and looked at his cell phone. There were 12 messages waiting to be read. _All of them from Tamaki, I assume. _He opened all of the messages (all asking if he wanted to join Tamaki for dinner) and closed his phone.

_I'll probably be yelled at from him later tonight. _He sighed and rested his head on his pillow. Closing his eyes, he still felt tired, but didn't want to go back to sleep. _I don't want to dream again. _He looked out of his glass door and stared out to the sea. _I wonder how the business is doing today._

Kyouya sat up in his bed and grabbed the laptop on the table next to him. The screen illuminated to his liking and he took no time to type in his specifications. He relaxed when the screen changed to a different page and he closed the computer. _At least the company is not in turmoil again, like before the Ouran festival. _He placed the laptop back on the table as quick as he got it and looked back outside. He saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.

_Well, what do we have here? _He rose from the bed and walked over to the glass door. _It seems that a trespasser is trying to sneak on the beach. _He turned from the sea and grabbed the glasses from the table by his pillow. Pushing the glasses to the bridge of his nose, he looked back to the bright sea and pushed the glass door open. The glare hid his intrigued eyes, but continued to stare at the person resting on the sand. _This will be interesting._

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sat down on the sand below and felt the hot sand burn the back of her legs. She shot up and rubbed the sand off. _Maybe I should try another spot._ She looked out to the sea and watched the water sparkle from the sunset dropping under the horizon. Haruhi looked down at the book and started to walk along the shore of the beach. Water constantly hit against her ankles as she read while walking. _And then…_

The wind began to pick up from the east and her hair from the wig started to blow in different directions. The sun shined brightly against her pale, white skin and she closed the book she was holding. Something was calling to her, but she just didn't know how to respond. She stopped in one spot of the sea and glanced out into the vast blue waters and started to wonder.

_I wonder if Kyouya is doing something for his wedding right now. Figures, Akira probably has him in town somewhere trying to find the right silverware or something for the reception. _Haruhi looked down at the book and began to walk towards the sand again. This time, it wasn't so scorching hot. She sat down on the sand again and opened the book once more. It was Romeo and Juliet, abridged. _At least this has some kind of happy ending, where the pair is with each other in death. _

Haruhi stretched her legs out in front of her, barely touching the waters reaching where she was located, and found the line she was on. Soon enough, she was wrapped around the storyline, not even noticing the sand move around her. She kept reading the words, looking at the plot set in front of her and she sighed in content. _This is better than sitting in the room all day, that's for sure. _Haruhi flipped the page and continued to read Romeo's part to Juliet. Meanwhile, the sand continued to move.

Kyouya began walking towards the woman on the beach where he had been days ago, contemplating about his old life in Ouran. _I wonder if she knows that she is not supposed to be there. _He shrugged and continued to walk to the girl. He heard a flip of a page and looked over her shoulder. _A book? _He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his glasses and he watched the girl. He felt like he was a stalker, sure, but couldn't help but wonder about the personality of the girl. _She acts like Haruhi. _

Kyouya listened to the girl whisper to herself and heard another page turn in the book. _What is so interesting about Romeo and Juliet? It's simply a play about tragic love between two people that have no idea that love is a cruel idea._ Kyouya began to get angry at the girl for her choice of literature! He had enough. _The girl is oblivious to everything around. _He cleared his throat and the girl tensed up.

Haruhi quickly closed the book despite being caught on the beach and was afraid to lean back to look at the person. _It can't be…_ She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she placed the book down on the beach. Breathing in, she leaned back and looked up at the person. _It is…!_

Kyouya looked down at the girl; she looked like Haruhi, in some way, but it clearly wasn't her. _Haruhi would never wear such a swimsuit like that in public. _Haruhi shot up from the sand and stood in front of Kyouya. She didn't want to believe that he was actually there in front of her, but there he was anyway! _Oh great, I have to act like Hitomi, too. _She tried to act nervous and anxious, waiting for Kyouya to answer. Instead, she just watched as he continued to stare at her.

Kyouya couldn't help but wonder why the girl was there! _I could just ask her, but there is no fun in that. _"If you don't tell me why you are on this beach, I'll have to ask my guards to escort you out of this hotel and out of this city until you die." Haruhi widened her eyes and looked down to the sand. _Yeah, that's Kyouya. _Haruhi cleared her voice and gathered her courage to talk in the high-pitched voice from before.

"Well," she started. Kyouya blinked. _It's not Haruhi. _"I thought it would be a nice day to get caught up in my book that I was reading and thought that the beach would be a good idea." Kyouya smirked and walked towards Haruhi. She could only think of one thing to do that maybe Hitomi would do: step back. The waters started to hit her ankles and Kyouya felt the waters hit his toes. He let out a contented sigh.

"Unfortunately, you cannot be on the beach. It's reserved for the wedding happening in a few days. I'm sorry for the mishap, but I'll have to ask you to gather your things and leave immediately." Haruhi bowed in apology and rose her head back up to look at Kyouya.

"I'm terribly sorry to trespass! I'll make sure to go to another beach tomorrow." Kyouya shook his head and the glare went away. She saw his anger.

"It's not me that you should be sorry about. I rather do not care if you are on these sands, but she believes that no one should be near us before our wedding except those that she has hired. I just don't want you to be caught on the beach when she comes back." Haruhi nodded and bowed her head in apology again. Then, she smiled and rose her head again. She tried to look happy, but knew her heart was only hurting.

"How wonderful! You are getting married! Congratulations!" Kyouya shrugged. "I do not wish to be married to her, but thank you anyway. Now," Kyouya held out his hand towards Haruhi and looked down at her. "if I can help you to your room, I'd be happy to do that for you, at the very least." Haruhi breathed in and smiled.

"Thank you!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Inside the hotel, Kyouya and Haruhi walked down the long hallway to each of their rooms, side-by-side, arms linked. Kyouya felt it was necessary to be a gentleman to at least one woman on the trip to Osaka and Haruhi felt it was right to be near Kyouya. They didn't talk much, maybe some small talk here and there, but nothing serious. They reached their destination in silence and stood there in silence as well. Kyouya leaned against his door and Haruhi on hers.

"Thank you again for walking me back to my room, and I am sorry to have been on the beach! I didn't mean to disturb your trip here," she whispered. Kyouya shook his head. _I should be apologizing for her ideas, but if you insist. _Haruhi looked down at his feet and thought for a minute before looking back up at him. "I'm Hitomi, by the way!" She held out his hand to him and Kyouya looked down at her. _Hmm? _

Kyouya then raised his hand and placed his hand into hers. She felt a rush go through her arm, but she continued to smile. "Kyouya." She nodded and let go. _If only you knew, Kyouya._ "You should go into your room before my _fiancé_," he growled the word. "comes back. It was nice to meet you again, Hitomi. I do hope we meet again." Kyouya turned and opened the door before disappearing into the dark. He saw Haruhi wave once more before closing the door all the way. Haruhi leaned against her door, the book hugging against her chest, and contently smiled.

"I hope so too."

**8D And I'm back with more crap and all! WOO! Actually, this may or may not be crap. I actually dreamed about this, and I was like, "Hm. I guesss this is good enough." SO! You get crap and a dream! Yay!**

**Uh, sorry for not updating this past... week? D8 I got caught up with some stuff, and long story short, I had a writers block. Thank goodness for that dream, eh? EH? I was going to go down another path, and it was going to be stupid! Woo!**

**REVIEWS from last chapter:**

**Kelii-chan: Ooo can they be Snickerdoodle cookies?! That'll make me write faster x3**

**CardCaptorSakura16: 8D I'm glad you liked it! I'm so happy! 8) Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint! (Or I'll cry~)**

**DevilHeart13: Y-Yes? If you really want leprechauns in the chapter, uh... Think of Tamaki as one 8D**

**vzliuy94: 8D A new reviewer~ Heeeeeyyyyy! And I hope this doesn't disappoint you! If it does, please beat me to a pulp.**

**Anticlimatic Climax: (I love your name. I think dirttty) 8D A new reviewer! Hello! And I hope I wasn't too OOC in this one! I tried to make Haruhi into a girl (I know, real original with the new name, right?) but tried to stay in character. I so failed D8**

**Danielle Winters: A new reviewer! Hello! 8( I'm sorry that it was sad! I hope this is happier!**

**PLEASE don't hate me if this chapter is crap! I tried my best against that stupid writer's block! (And some of you may know how I feel right now! RAWR!)**

**Preview!: "I'm in love."**

**Only a few more chapters left! Until next time!**

**TLS**


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran or any of the characters.**

Haruhi knocked on the door across the hall. It was late at night, in the morning, and she didn't expect anyone to answer. _He's probably sleeping right next to her anyway. _She turned her back away from the door and heard the 'click' of the lock. She turned her head to see an awake Kyouya standing before her. "Hitomi?" Kyouya looked back in the room before stepping out into the hallway with Haruhi. "I didn't realize a woman like you would be up this late. May I ask to what I owe this visit?" She spun around and faced Kyouya full-frontal. _This is it._

"Kyouya," she started. Haruhi played with the ends of the hair with one of her hands. The other hand was playing with the ends of the pajamas she wore from the twins. It was short, full of plaid patterns and stars and moons on the nightgown, and it was spaghetti strapped. It was almost a dress! She then tugged at the wig. "I'm not really who you think I am," she whispered. The wig fell to the floor and Haruhi's true brown hair was revealed. Haruhi looked up to Kyouya and saw him smile.

In a split second, Kyouya pushed Haruhi against her own door across the hall. There was too much tension between the couple and she began to blush. There were no words to say to him, nor were there any motions to signal to him either. Kyouya's cold, hard stare was matched with her soft, innocent eyes and there was no glare to hold his emotions back. "Haruhi, I knew it was you all along," Kyouya leaned in closer. "Don't think you can fool me that easily." Haruhi closed her eyes and felt Kyouya's lips barely touch hers. She opened her eyes and was faced with the streets of Osaka.

_That dream is haunting my every move, _she thought. She never saw the end of her dream as she didn't want to see the end of it anyway. _It's not like I'm that important to him. I don't know how I can think that way._ People came and went on the busy street she sat on the bench by, and cars honked at every moment they could. Haruhi started to play with the pigtails she made to match with her casual look (she still didn't like the shorts) and waited for the bus. Something she could do was walk around the mall. _At least that's not off-limits from people._

Haruhi looked down at her cell phone to find no messages waiting for her, and saw the clock light up. _It should be any minute for this bus to come. _She looked to her left, then her right, and found no bus actually driving down her street. She felt someone trying to sit down next to her, so she moved; Haruhi didn't look up at the person. _I wonder what kind of things are sold at the mall. Maybe there will be some sales, too. _Haruhi saw a laptop open next to her and she looked over at the screen. It was a vow. _A…_

"Looks like we actually did run into each other again."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya stretched at the entrance of the hotel; it was a day away from Akira. _Perhaps I can catch up on a few things before tomorrow actually happens at the park. _The sun shined down on the hotel, and he was caught in the shade from the ceiling of the hotel. Cars flew by on the street in front of him and people walked with their happy families talking about nonsense. _I don't understand the reason for small talk with some people. They don't understand complicated vocabulary anyway. _Kyouya looked down at his laptop and suddenly closed his eyes.

He dreamed the previous night. He normally doesn't remember his dreams as they aren't important in his life, but this dream was different. The wedding was that day, and he stood next to Akira, waiting to say their vows. She was saying her vow to Kyouya, and Kyouya listened to the different whispers in the crowd. _All eyes staring at me, waiting for my response._ The priest turned to Kyouya and he spoke:

"Kyouya, do you have anything to say to this woman?" Kyouya nodded and the Priest shut his book. Kyouya straightened his posture and looked down at Akira. He cleared his throat in anger towards the woman, but opened his mouth. Words started to fly out, but they weren't for her; they were always for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, from the moment I met you, there was something different about you…" And from there, he continued on with his vow to Haruhi. Akira looked around at everyone while the cameras pointed to Kyouya flashed. Gasps collected themselves in the church and more whispers came about from the crowd. Kyouya's father rose from the crowd and yelled at his son for the deceit he was placing on the Ootori name. But Kyouya panicked from the words he spoke to Akira, and looked around the church. She was not there.

"Haruhi, I love you!" And when the last scream of Kyouya escaped his throat, his eyes opened; the dream ended and he was met by the bright scenery around him. He walked out into the sun and felt the heat burn his skin under the light clothing he wore. According to his code, he wasn't supposed to wear anything casual or something that wasn't rich apparel. Nonetheless, he changed his mind at the last minute and wore black cargo shorts with a yellow woven shirt that is buttoned up to the middle of his chest. _I'm not used to these sandals either._

He looked over at the bus bench next to the trees. There was the girl again! _So, she's going out today. _Kyouya smiled and walked to the bench, and noticed her playing with her phone that had some kind of a background that he couldn't tell what it was. _It looks like…_ He shook the thought away. _Haruhi's phone does not have a charm. _He noticed the girl moved over without looking up and he sat down. _Pigtails with a commoner outfit: she's blending in with the crowd. _He cleared his throat and opened his laptop. There was the vow, waiting for him. _Haruhi…_

He saw her look over and he smiled. "Looks like we actually did run into each other again." He looked over at the girl and saw her widen her eyes. Haruhi started to play with her hair again, in some kind of effort to look nervous, and nodded. _Of course it would be waiting for a bus. _"Yes, we did," Haruhi began to blush, but Kyouya did not notice because of the heat. Haruhi looked over his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"What are you doing?" She said in her different voice. Kyouya shrugged and started to erase a few words at a time from the vow. "It's my vow for the wedding tomorrow." Haruhi started to read a few lines and noticed that it meant nothing at all. _That doesn't sound like Kyouya. _"I know this vow looks pathetic and is weak in vocabulary," _He read my mind again! _"But I don't care about this woman." Haruhi looked up at Kyouya and leaned away from him.

"So, you're getting married and you're being forced to, right?" Kyouya nodded. Haruhi looked down at her feet and she sighed. _I feel so bad. No one should go through a marriage and not love them. _Kyouya scrolled down to the other vow and smiled. Haruhi looked up and looked down at the screen; Kyouya slammed the laptop shut before she could even read any of the words. Kyouya rose from the bench and looked at his limousine.

"Hitomi," Haruhi looked up at Kyouya and saw him adjusting his glasses. "If you would care to join me for dinner tonight with my friends, I would like for some kind of decent company during the dinner. You don't have to dress professionally, but I would suggest that you look your best." Kyouya began to walk away and Haruhi rose from the bench. She couldn't just let him walk away without her accepting the invitation!

Haruhi walked up to Kyouya and grabbed his arm. Kyouya slightly moved his head and Haruhi bowed in gratitude. "Thank you so much for the invitation! I'd love to go to the dinner with you!" She looked up at Kyouya and he was smiling. Haruhi blushed again and continued: "But, you have to answer this question: Why did you close the laptop when I looked at the other vow?" Kyouya looked down at the laptop and smiled. He wasn't someone that could just open up to someone he just met, but because he would never see her again after that night, he couldn't resist.

"I'm in love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi jumped off the bus to the hotel with bags in her hands. _Maybe the twins will accept these gifts for making my outfits. It's the least I can do for them. _She looked down at the bags and saw different gifts for Hikaru and Kaoru that they could probably choose between and also some different outfits she picked out for herself. _I could probably wear the dress tonight at the dinner. _She sighed. She didn't want to really wear a dress, but if it was for Hitomi, she would have to bear with it all.

She began to walk to the hotel when she noticed that some of the bags were a little on the heavy side. Haruhi began to walk a little slower from the heavy bags dragging her down, and started to struggle getting to the doors. _This is what I get for not working out. _When she did get to the doors, she had to place the bags down and rest her arm for a minute. _Damn sales… _She leaned against one of the glass doors and let herself rest. Then, she felt the door next to her open with her bags on her right side leave her.

She looked to her right to see Tamaki carrying her bags! "Ta-" Haruhi grabbed the other bags—the lighter ones—and followed Tamaki in. When she did, the whole Host Club was waiting for her in the lobby. "Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Haruhi and stood in front of her. "No, this is not Haruhi! This is Hitomi!" They both said. Tamaki ran to Haruhi and hugged her. "Oh, Hitomi, you're just the cutest thing!" Haruhi sighed and walked away from the group. In her voice, she said:

"I have to go get dressed for the dinner tonight. I guess you guys are attending too?" They all nodded. _Of course, they're all wearing tuxedos. _Tamaki walked with her with her bags in his hands and she didn't mind; it was a nice rest for her right arm. Then, Tamaki whispered: "Do you think Kyouya figured it out yet?" Haruhi shook her head. She wanted to be right for once.

"I don't think so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya stepped into the lobby and was welcomed by the Host Club, excluding one person. _I'm sure Haruhi would like to be here if she had the chance. _Kyouya gently smiled and walked to his sure-to-be lifelong friends. They were waiting for him on the couches and chairs in the lobby while they talked about probably something stupid. _That's the Host Club for you, a bunch of idiots talking about nothing in particular. _Tamaki was the first to see Kyouya enter the room.

"Kyouya! Mon ami!" Tamaki began to run to Kyouya in a loving, caring way and Kyouya waited for impact. Sure enough, he was squeezed by Tamaki in a death-grip. "Oh, I've missed you so much, Kyouya! We've all missed you! How has it been locked away by the evil woman that you are marrying tomorrow? Oh, you poor thing!" Kyouya felt Tamaki's hug tighten even more around his body and Kyouya pushed him away. Kyouya shook his head and looked at Tamaki; he was crying! _Just like the King of Idiots._

"It is nice to see you too, Tamaki," The rest of the Host Club ventured to the little group and all welcomed Kyouya in their own ways. "Kyou-chan!" "Kyouya-senpai, what's with the dark black suit with the blue tie?" Kyouya looked down at his outfit and smiled. "I have to have some part of the Host Club on me before I leave forever." Tamaki started to ball at this point and hugged Kyouya again. They all hugged him.

"Oh, Kyouya! Don't say that!" Kyouya sighed and let his friends actually hug him. _It will probably be the last time they will actually be able to do this. _They broke apart and started to talk amongst themselves about what they were doing while at the Hotel and what it has been like without Kyouya. Tamaki mainly talked while Kyouya gave some side comments.

Haruhi walked into the lobby in her dress. It was a little black dress, nothing spectacular. She saw the Host Club surrounding Kyouya and she walked closer to the group. They didn't notice her, which was fine, and she started to think about Kyouya. _I could be there, just as Haruhi, right next to him. _Kyouya noticed something in the corner of his eyes and looked over his shoulder. It was Hitomi. "Ah, so you did make it after all," Haruhi nodded and the rest of the Host Club looked at her. They knew who she was, but made no notion to say who she really was.

Kyouya looked back at the group and saw them staring at her. "I assume you know her," they all nodded. "We met her when we first came here, Kyou-chan!" Huni exclaimed. Mori just nodded to his cousin's claim and Kyouya nodded. Tamaki held out his hand to her and said, "Would you care to go to dinner as our princess?" Kyouya turned away and felt his heart hurt. _I can't say she is my princess. She is not my princess; only Haruhi could… _Kyouya turned back to the group and walked towards the restaurant in the hotel.

"Well, then, let's eat." The group walked together in harmony, as if nothing in the world could possibly break them apart. Meanwhile, Akira stood above the group on the balcony above the lobby and watched the group walk out to the restaurant. _So she is here after all._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, that was delicious! Compliments to the chef!" Tamaki roared out of his big mouth. The others laughed at his stupidity and rose from the table. Haruhi was sitting next to Hikaru and Kaoru and Kyouya was across the table. She barely looked him in the eyes, worried that she would blush at any moment and ruin her disguise. _Not like he probably knows anyway. _Haruhi reminisced about the evening, and it was full of Host Club this and Host Club that, and she knew to keep her mouth shut except when she wanted to ask questions.

It was hard for her not to talk to her own friends, and it was harder to walk with her friends out of the restaurant without actually being herself. Haruhi felt like breaking down and revealing herself to Kyouya, but with all the hard work put into Hitomi, there was no turning back. _Although… _Haruhi noticed that they were all back in the lobby, walking down the hallway to their room and heard the group talking again about the Host Club.

"What are we going to do without you, Kyouya? Who will be there to tell me that it is over budget!" Kyouya smiled and looked over at his friend. Tamaki was crying again. "You can always have someone else take my job. Haruhi has my black book full of debts and calculations; you could ask her for it." Tamaki looked back at Haruhi and she looked over at Kaoru to ask a question loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

"Why do you need a book for calculations?" Kyouya turned to Haruhi and she slightly breathed in; his stare was not the friendliest stare. "Well, if you were to buy things because he wanted them," Kyouya pointed at Tamaki and Tamaki smiled like an idiot, "You would be bankrupt in one day. Naturally, you would have to figure out a budget and follow the budget on what you would need." Haruhi nodded, interested in what Kyouya had to say before hearing silence once more. Tamaki then yelled:

"You wouldn't be bankrupt in a day!" Kyouya shook his head and continued to walk down the hallway. There was a lot of talk between the twins and the seniors, including questions to Haruhi. "Hitomi-chan," Haruhi looked down at Huni. "How long are you here for?" She smiled. She had to think of an answer fast.

"I'm only here until tomorrow morning. I have to leave to go back to Tokyo, to my own home. This is just a vacation for me!" Huni and Mori nodded while the twins wrapped their arms around her. "Oh, but you can't leave us so soon! You have to go to the wedding!" Kyouya turned to the group behind him and shook his head. "Akira will never allow any of you to go to the wedding." The Host Club gasped altogether and Tamaki started to cry again.

"No, Kyouya! We have to go! We have to be your guests!" Kyouya shrugged and said, "It's not my wedding," and the rest of them nodded in agreement. He was right; it really wasn't his wedding. _It's not the wedding I want. _Haruhi saw Tamaki stop at his door and the rest walking to their rooms. Haruhi stopped in front of hers while the rest just went inside their rooms. "Oh, Kyouya, until tomorrow morning! I'll be here to help you with your wedding!" and with that, Tamaki went into his room.

Kyouya looked down at Haruhi and she smiled. _What else can I do?! _Kyouya leaned against his door and said: "So you are leaving tomorrow? What time?" Haruhi leaned against her door and looked up at Kyouya. "I'm leaving around 10 or so. I'm sorry that I cannot be here to see you go to your wedding." Kyouya shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to be here, either." Haruhi frowned and looked down to the ground. _This isn't right. I can't act like someone else to Kyouya; I feel like I'm lying. _Haruhi looked up to Kyouya again and leaned away from her door. Kyouya stared down at her and watched as she struggled to say something. _This isn't like her now. She's usually interested in my wedding. _Haruhi held her hands in front of her and said:

"Kyouya, I-" At that moment, Kyouya's door opened and Kyouya stumbled back into the room. Akira looked at Haruhi and Haruhi tensed up; it wasn't fair. Kyouya looked down at Akira. "Ah, Akira, I thought you would be gone at your Bachelorette party," Akira looked up at Kyouya with love in her eyes and said: "Oh, it wasn't the same without you, Kyouya! I had to come home early because I knew you wouldn't be out too late!" Kyouya nodded and looked back at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, but if you want, we can continue our conversation some other time, perhaps early tomorrow when you leave," Kyouya entered the room and Akira looked back inside, "I'll just be a minute, I would like to meet her," Kyouya nodded and Haruhi watched as Akira shut the door behind her. Haruhi backed up to her door again and felt her heart race. _Please, get away. _Akira frowned and Haruhi held out her hand, for some kind of acceptance.

"Hi, I'm Hitomi. You must be the bride, Akira. Congratulations." Akira slapped Haruhi's hand away and she brought her hand back up to her chest. Akira inched closer to Haruhi and began to whisper: "Why are you here?" Haruhi had to still be Hitomi, so she said:

"Well, I'm on vacation, an-" Akira shook her head and angrily whispered: "You're not Hitomi, you're Haruhi. Don't lie." Haruhi sharply breathed in and out. Akira smiled and whispered again: "So, why are you here?" Haruhi let her normal voice come out and she said, "Because I can't stand to see him so unhappy with you. I'm here to stop your wedding." _At least I'm being honest. _Akira balled her hand into a fist and inched even closer to Haruhi.

"If you do try to stop my wedding, even entering my church, I will have my guards show you no mercy to pain." Akira backed away from Haruhi and turned her back to Haruhi. She wanted to scream at Akira for the stupidity she was saying, but she knew better. _Kyouya would probably hear my voice. _But, Haruhi did speak: "It doesn't matter how much pain I endure, as long as Kyouya is happy, I-" Akira turned her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be happy without you around," and she opened and closed the door as quickly as possible. Haruhi stood in the hallway in silence as she heard the doors around her open. She didn't look at the people staring at her and silently began to cry while opening her door. The Host Club walked out into the hallway looking at her door as they heard her painful sobs. It was going to be a long, tiresome day the next day.

_Outside of the Third Music Room, two hearts yearned to be reunited…_

**8D I'm back!**

**Well, this was probably a filler chapter more than anything else. Just wanted to see how you guys would react to Haruhi's/Kyouya's dream. I hope none of you are TOO angry at me~ Whoops.**

**AT ANY RATE! This is pretty much winding down to the final chapters. Here's the rundown:**

**2 chapters left in the actual story (THE WEDDING! 8D); MAYBE an epilogue to the story, like three months later or something. But, that's a really BIG maybe. It depends on how I feel.**

**REVIEWS from last chapter!**

**Kelii-Chan: YES! 8D I'm looking forward to those Snickerdoodle cookies then!**

**DevilHeart13: Maybe this chapter he can be a leprechaun. He's in it more! (In the wedding? Hm, think of Kyouya's father as one xD)**

**CardcaptorSakura16: No, it's okay! It wasn't late at all! I'm probably late on updating! (Whoops) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**vzliuy94: SWEET! I live another day! Hopefully I'm not beaten to a pulp for this chapter, because it kind of sucks.**

**dancesWITHsporks: (AWESOME NAME!) 8D Well, I might not be happy for having you cry the last few chapters, but I hope you aren't too angry at me for this one! D8 (And thanks for the 'amazing'! xD I love being amazing every now and then)**

**mini-naru: Oh goodness, did I ban you from reviewing or something?! 0_o I'm sorry if I did! Oh, I have something in store for their meet-up, just wait! And I'll keep it up, just for you ;D And thanks for the love! 8D I feel so special!**

**Well, that's it for now! Review again and tell me how angry you are at me! Ahaha, I tease you guys too much 83**

**Preview for the next chapter?: "Stop."**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. Kyouya and Haruhi would be off into the sunset by now!**

Kyouya woke to the glittering water from the sun above. He turned his head to the side where Akira would be, but only found a note resting on the pillow. He contemplated on whether or not to open the little piece of paper, and decided to turn back to the sea. Closing his eyes, he saw how he wanted the wedding to go, without Akira as the bride and without the guests as business partners. He wanted to dream about the wedding he wanted but knew that he was tied to this woman because of business. _How I hate the Ootori name right now._

He had been thinking about Haruhi all night from the dreams he had. Even the night before, when Akira was asleep (or he thought she was) he typed a message in his phone for her to read. But, he didn't know how she would reply. _Perhaps she wouldn't reply at all._ So he would shut his phone and let the light from the screens die away.

Kyouya heard a vibration on wood and opened his eyes; it was his cell phone receiving a message. Reaching out from under the sheets, he grabbed the phone and looked at the illuminated screen to see that it was only Tamaki texting him. _Kyouya, we should go out to breakfast! Let's go, let's go!, _followed by a little heart added by Tamaki. Kyouya could only smile at the message and closed the text.

Kyouya brought himself up from the bed and swept the sheets off of him. Hearing some of his servants outside of the door scurry to get the things Akira wanted done, he heard a knock at the door. It, of course, would be Tamaki, who would barge into the room. "Kyouya! Let's go! We have to hurry! You only have a small amount of time!" Kyouya turned in annoyance to his friend and Tamaki brought him to his feet. "Hey, why are you in your pajamas still?"

"Some people like to sleep in, Tamaki." Tamaki laughed and rushed over to his closet. Kyouya looked down at his phone and asked: "Is everyone going?" Tamaki shook his head. "No, the Host Club is starting to pack and everything, but I want to eat with you one more time before you're swept away by Akira!"

"I don't want to think that I'm being swept away by some clichéd woman, Tamaki. This is no fairytale," Tamaki looked over at Kyouya, then back to the clothing. He was right; it wasn't supposed to happen like that. "Tamaki, what are you doing now?" Tamaki grabbed an outfit fit for Kyouya and rushed over to him. Then, he started to undress Kyouya.

"Kyouya, you need to get ready for breakfast before they stop serving it!" Kyouya couldn't help but struggle with what Tamaki was doing, but figured it would be useless to stop him now. _Breakfast is almost done?_ Kyouya glanced at the time on his phone while having to put his arm through a sleeve and sighed. He realized that Hitomi would be gone.

It was 10:50 AM, and in four hours, he would be married to a woman he just met.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hikaru and Kaoru walked out into the hallway and noticed Tamaki and Kyouya walking towards the lobby for breakfast. "Hikaru, do you think that Milord will be able to keep Kyouya-senpai down there for a little while so we can talk to Haruhi?" Hikaru looked over at his twin and stopped in front of her door. He wasn't sure that Tamaki would pull through, but they were going to try to talk to Haruhi after the night before.

"Kaoru, we can only try," Kaoru nodded and knocked on Haruhi's door. "Hitomi!" Hikaru turned the doorknob, and realized that it was unlocked. They looked at one another and back at the door. Pushing it, they looked into the bright room to find Haruhi sitting at her desk, reading a book. Haruhi looked back with puffy red eyes with the long haired wig still on, and watched at the twins closed the door behind them. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled. She didn't really get any sleep after the talk with Akira. She had been up all night looking at the black book full of debts and budgets written in _his _words, spoken by _his_ thoughts. She did find a way to sleep for mere minutes, but quickly woke up after it was a dream about Kyouya. "Oh, hey guys." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then back at Haruhi as they noticed the little book in her hands; it was still the little black book.

They began walking towards her. She turned away from them and whispered, "Stop. I can't do this." Hikaru and Kaoru stopped about three feet away from her and stared down at the crying Haruhi. She tried to hold in the tears, but found them slip down her cheeks. "I've thought about it, and because it would be beneficiary to his company, I can't bring myself to stop their wedding," Hikaru walked up to her and she felt his hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Haruhi, is this because of Aki-" She shook her head. "No." Kaoru joined his brother behind Haruhi and rested his hand on her other shoulder. She didn't jump. "Then what is it about, Haruhi? Your main reason to come here was about this wedding." Hikaru saw her flip to the next page of the notebook and saw different numbers scattered on the pages.

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She just continued to read what he wrote so long ago, from the beginning of the Host Club's coming together. _I can't even give a proper reason about why I cannot do this. _"Maybe it's because I want to see him finally succeed," she whispered. Then, she quietly added: "Or maybe it's because I can't save him." Kaoru caught the last part.

"But, Haruhi," Kaoru began. "He wants you to save him. He even asked Milord the first time he saw him, 'Is Haruhi not here?'" Hikaru then added: "And he doesn't want to succeed without you, without us! This woman, he doesn't want to be with her!" Haruhi let the book rest on the desk and slowly rose from the chair. Hikaru and Kaoru let their hands slide away from her shoulders and watched as she walked to her window. She looked out into the street and saw people casually walk by; she wanted to be like them.

"I know. He told me," she whispered. The twins looked at one another as Haruhi looked back at the twins. "It hurts to even think about this, and I don't have the courage to do any of this," Hikaru walked up to Haruhi and let her head rest against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, she closed her eyes and began to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Haruhi," he began. "You are the bravest girl we've met. You are not like the others that we've met in our school, and that's why he's so connected to you. He wants you to know his emotions, he wants to share everything, and he just…" Hikaru closed his eyes and tightened his hug around her. Kaoru walked to the group and looked down at Haruhi's face. She was still letting her tears fall. "He just wants to be saved." Haruhi looked over at Kaoru. _Right… He's right…_ Haruhi closed her eyes in content and let the last tears fall.

Hikaru broke away from Haruhi and Kaoru grabbed her hand. She needed comfort, he thought. Haruhi smiled as she saw images of a smiling Kyouya flash through her mind. _I just want to see him happy again, that's all. _She opened her eyes and looked up at the two. "I have no plan to get into the wedding." The devilish smiles of Hikaru and Kaoru revealed themselves and both had one hand grasped to one of their own. They both said:

"Then we'll help," and in her pajamas, she walked out into the light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamaki stretched in the chair he sat at for breakfast and happily sighed. "Oh, the food here is just too good to be true! My compliments to the chef again!" Kyouya shook his head once again at the idiot sitting across from him and wiped his mouth clean of food. _It is probably another chef, Tamaki. _Tamaki smiled as he said: "See, isn't this better than worrying about the wedding?" Kyouya threw his napkin on his plate.

"Actually, you have yet to deter me away from the wedding, Tamaki." Tamaki started to cry and Kyouya smiled. Kyouya heard the chimes of the grandfather clock in the lobby and noticed it was already noon. He saw in the corner of his eye a group of men walk past the clock. He turned to the group and noticed one in front of two others while the group talked amongst themselves. _I wonder if they are here on business as well, _and thought nothing more of the group.

Haruhi came out into the lobby dressed in a tuxedo made by Hikaru and Kaoru as they placed their wigs on and their shades. "Haruhi, are you ready?" She reluctantly nodded and placed her glasses on. _I thought they got rid of these. _To someone watching them, they probably looked ridiculous. Haruhi wore a clean-shaven wig with a sterling black tuxedo; both Hikaru and Kaoru wore black-haired wigs with sunglasses to act like guards for the little person in front of them.

One step at a time, the group made their way through the lobby. They all heard the clock chime and continued to their limousine waiting outside. Haruhi scanned with her eyes towards the table with Tamaki and Kyouya and resisted the tears from her eyes. _I can't even look at you. _Making their way outside, Hikaru and Kaoru opened the doors for Haruhi and they were gone.

"Tamaki, I must be going. The wedding is in a few hours, and I fe-" a waiter came to the table and grabbed the plates from the two and Kyouya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Tamaki started to cry even when Kyouya's sentence was not finished. Kyouya looked back up at Tamaki and closed his eyes. "I feel as though I will never see you again." Kyouya stood from the table and Tamaki sat there, crying. "I hope that we will meet again, Tamaki. And when that happens, I hope that I will be competing against you in business." Kyouya smiled. Tamaki broke down.

"You can't leave me! Oh, Kyouya, don't go!" Tamaki jumped up from his seat and hugged Kyouya. "I can't take it! I'll have to take you away from this place and back to where you belong: Ouran!" Kyouya felt Tamakis' 'tears' sink down in Kyouya's shirt and he sighed. _There is no place for me in Ouran anymore; that seat will be filled. _"Kyouya," Tamaki whispered. Kyouya looked down at the crying boy releasing Kyouya from the hug. "when you do watch Akira walk down the aisle, will you be thinking about something else? Please tell me it is your escape plan from the wedding!" Kyouya smiled and shook his head.

"That, Tamaki, is a fool's wish."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are we?" Haruhi got out of the car as the Twins walked inside of a clothing store on the main streets of Osaka. Hikaru held the door open for her and said: "Welcome to the Hitachiin's secret shop!" Haruhi walked into the store and was welcomed by different linens and fabrics to create their clothing. _So that's how they made my outfits._ From behind a curtain came a woman with short brown hair and a smile on her face.

"So you must be Haruhi! I'm their mother," Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as they pulled a chair from the other rooms out for Haruhi to sit on; it was going to be a long day. "I understand you are part of some plan to stop a wedding! Well, sons, what do you have in mind?" Hikaru was the first to speak:

"Haruhi, we want you to be happy, so we went through the trouble to give you this," Kaoru stepped into the backroom for only a moment as Haruhi anxiously waited for the surprise. Soon enough, Kaoru came back out into the room and held up a blue dress for Haruhi. Haruhi rose to her feet and widened her eyes. _That's…_ "It's your Cinderella dress, to match with the wig." Haruhi walked over to the dress and ran her fingers over the ribbons and wrinkles etched into the dress.

Kaoru then spoke: "Next, we need you to be prepared to wear the silver slippers of Cinderella, the make-up of Cinderella, and of course, the wig of Cinderella," the Mother held up the silver 'slippers' and smiled, "Haruhi, we want you to have your Prince Charming, the one you want to be with, not the other way around." Haruhi looked up at the three and she couldn't help but cry. The three looked at one another and she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya stepped inside the church. It was lit from the windows all over, and the stained glass created pictures of doves flying with the angels in Heaven. The place was very clean and well kept, with another door leading to where the wedding would take place. Guests were already piled into the main event (some part of the paparazzi) as he looked at the décor. Candles lit the aisle and rose pedals were fallen onto the ground leading to the place where he didn't want to stand with Akira: the Alter.

Flowers surrounded the place where he momentarily despised, and while he couldn't help but be drawn to the flowers, he felt out of place. Music delicately filled the air from the organ and small talk could be heard over the musical notes. _Cinderella…_ He shook the thought away and watched as more people entered the wedding in their over-the-top attire and didn't even realize it was him standing in front of his own Alter.

Kyouya turned away from the main place and walked to the room where he was supposed to be in to dress. He could hear Akira a few doors down from where he was, and cringed at the idea that he was being married to her. _I curse my Father. _But, in his glory, Kyouya's father stood next to the tuxedo for the wedding and watched as Kyouya closed the door behind him. At first, there was silence and a bit of tension in the air. Finally, Kyouya whispered: "So, you came."

"I only came to deal with public relations. This wedding is vital to our business, so do not disappoint me, Kyouya," his father quickly replied. Kyouya stood next to the tuxedo and whispered: "So you'd rather have our business thrive than to see me happy in any way possible," and smiled. Kyouya's father walked past Kyouya and stood in front of the door.

"There is no place for happiness in business, Kyouya. There is only room for success." Kyouya turned around and watched his father's back calmly move from the air he breathed. _I shall follow your footsteps. _His father coughed for only a moment before turning his head towards Kyouya. Kyouya stood in silence staring at his father. "You will succeed, Kyouya, much to your disliking." His father opened the door, and before he stepped out, Kyouya replied:

"Somehow," and his father closed the door. Kyouya turned to his tuxedo and placed his hand in his pants pocket. He pulled out a clear bag with a little flower. It was dry now, with the green stem brown and the petals curling from the life it lost. Kyouya took the little flower out of its shell and gently placed it in his inside coat pocket. He smiled.

He wasn't sad after all.

0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi stepped out of the limousine with the rest of the Host Club behind her. Tamaki held the door for her and the twins held the dress from falling in a little puddle by the curb. Huni and Mori just smiled at the sight of her. She looked down at the dress: it fit just like it did the day she would never forget. Haruhi looked up at the church and frowned. _So it's come to this._ Tamaki closed the door and Hikaru and Kaoru let the dress fall to the ground. Haruhi held the sides of the dress while slowly walking to the doors. A man stood in front of them.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, has the wedding begun?" Tamaki looked down at his silver watch and sadly nodded. "It started ten minutes ago, Haruhi." She frowned; she wanted to arrive early enough to steal him away, but knew that because of the twins' mom and her pictures, they wouldn't make it on time. Haruhi made her way up the stoned stairs as she heard Hikaru whisper:

"Don't worry, they just begun. They won't finish." Haruhi smiled and reached the man at the door. He had a clipboard in his hand, ready to finish the work he started. Haruhi stopped and looked back at the Host Club.

"Madam, can I have a name?" She looked back. "My name?" The man nodded. The wind picked up and her curling hair blew in with the wind. The Host Club could only smile at her response. "My name is Cinderella." The man pushed his sunglasses up and became irritated at the reply he had gotten.

"Madam, your real name." She smiled. _These rich bastards…_ She continued to say that her name was indeed Cinderella. Even on the streets were confused as to whether or not it really was Cinderella. Her pale blue dress with white ribbons shined with the sun and her curling brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. The man looked inside the church, and soon enough, a few more men came out. Haruhi stepped back and the Host Club stepped forward. Nonetheless, the men grabbed her arms.

Mori grabbed one guard while Huni grabbed the other. Soon enough, the men flew down the stairs onto the pavement below the church, crying in pain. Haruhi looked at the man with the clipboard and he was shaking. "Y-Y-You may proceed, madam." Huni and Mori smiled back at Haruhi and opened the doors to the church. "Thank you Mori-senpai, Huni-senpai," she whispered as she passed them. Huni only replied:

"It's the least we could do for you, Haru-chan!" The Host Club was welcomed by Kyouya's trustworthy guard, Tachibana, standing in front of the final set of doors to the wedding itself. Haruhi gazed in awe at the size of the church and the colors it brought from the sunlight. She stepped forward from the group and continued to look at what was presented in front of her while Tachibana bowed. The Host Club took a seat on a bench next to the first set of doors as Haruhi stood alone with Tachibana.

"Haruhi-sama, we welcome you to this wedding today."

**You know, I was going to continue to the part where Haruhi ACTUALLY infiltrated the wedding, but that can wait 8'D**

**Oh man, this is kind of part one to the Wedding! 8D I hope I don't disappoint my readers out there! (I kind of feel like this chapter is rushed, don't you agree?) Maybe the final chapter (GASP) will make you guys forget about this chapter and be like "OH MY GAWD YOU ARE AN AWESOME AUTHOR!" (..in my dreams)**

**I know, OOC for everyone, but I really don't care! You can have character development in a story like this! xP**

**REVIEWS from last chapter!**

**dancesWITHsporks: Ahaha xD I would've! But, Haruhi + violence? I don't think so!**

**Kelii-chan: Were you right on who said it? 8'D I don't think it was that hard to figure out, but whatever xD And don't cry! Dx I don't want you to cryyy!**

**MrsPattersonDiggoryCullen: (Twilight fan? 8D) I know, if it were Tamaki and Haruhi, it probably would be better.. But I like Kyouya and Haruhi more, so HA! xD (I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far Dx) **

**DevilHeart13: 8D He made an appearance, (a little one) so hooray for a leprechaun! And oh no! Don't throw it at Akira! Not yet! Dx I have to have her alive before the final chapter!**

**dark and bittersweet: Hmm, I don't know yet. I might have to have a little cliffhanger so I can make an epilogue, but I haven't decided yet. And I've been looking forward to the wedding too! I want this to end just as much as you do!**

**CardcaptorSakura16: Everyone hates Akira, apparently. I made the Devil!**

**DarkRavie: Wouldn't it be so bad of me to make Akira and Kyouya end up together because something stupid happened? Oh, that'd be a crappy ending!**

**mini-naru: xD Oh, okay, I hear you! And yesss Wedding Crashers! 8D Hooray for them! (Well, actually, Wedding CrashER, but whatever 8D)**

**Paula/Nina (I think you're the same person): 8D I try my best to move people, and I'm glad I did with you! Thanks for the reviews! And noooo! No scandalous affairs! Maybe when they're 22 or something xD **

**(Wow, 11 reviews?!) Thanks so much for ALL of the reviews and love so far! Keep it up! It'll motivate me even MOREEEE to update a lot quicker! (I actually started on the next chapter already! WOO!)**

**Preview for the next chapter?!: Ohhhhhhhh no, no preview this time! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	13. Chapter 13: Ending

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. Otherwise, Haruhi and Kyouya would be married.**

Kyouya stood next to the Priest. Flashes and flashes came and went every second of his life as he listened to the music start and the woman he was going to marry come forward through the doors. She walked slowly down the aisle and held her flowers to her chest. There was no one accompanying her; it was just the music in the air guiding her to her own Prince. Kyouya took note of her dress: white, Victorian-styled, and dazzling. _That must've cost a fortune itself. _

Flashes were directed to her instead, and Akira could only smile. Kyouya continued to watch her walk down the aisle and think of other things. _Perhaps if I run now, I could make it to the door. _He shook his head and smiled to himself. _Tamaki was right; I would be thinking of an escape plan. _To the others, though, he was smiling to Akira.

Kyouya looked down at the floor he stood on while the music continued. It would be a long while before she would reach the Alter, but when she did make it to the Alter, she took his hand and held it tight. He tried to make her release her grip, but it was no use. The Priest opened his book and the ceremony began. Kyouya looked out to the audience and searched for someone to save him; there was no one. He looked back at Akira.

"Dearly beloved," the Priest started. Kyouya zoned out and stared down at Akira as the Priest continued. _Someone should stop this. _Akira moved closer to Kyouya and he frowned. Akira shined with happiness and he drowned in agony. _This can't be right. _Akira nodded at a few words spoken by the Priest and smiled. She was getting her wedding, and he was getting his business. _One dream is accomplished. _Flashes continued through the words and Kyouya was getting a headache. _They should stop._

"If there is anyone that believes that these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Kyouya looked to the crowd. _Please…_ Flashes just continued on from the crowd and silence was all that was heard. He continued to look for some kind of weakness in the audience, but found none. _Haruhi… _He looked back at Akira; she was smiling, as if saying 'Your Host Club is not here to save you this time'. He let his glasses cover his eyes once more and closed them for good. He was defeated.

That is, until he heard the doors open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi bowed and Tachibana straightened himself. He took her hand and led her to the doors. She looked up at Tachibana and he smiled. "Haruhi-sama, he has been wanting you to come this whole time, and while you were here as another person, he wanted you even more. He had talked about you this whole trip, even of the times spent in the past. He has finally realized his affections. Haruhi-sama," Tachibana stepped away from the doors and let her stand there, alone. "Save him."

Haruhi had tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to respond to something like that. She watched as Tachibana walked away from her and she was there alone. _Kyouya, I'm here! I'm here, Kyouya, please don't say those words, not yet!_ And when she heard the music stop in the church, she tensed up. Then, she heard the words:

"If there is anyone that believes that these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." She nodded and whispered: "I promise," and looked at the dark doors. She let her forehead rest against the cold wood for only a moment and closed her eyes. There was silence in the church before her, and she let her hands rest on the doorknobs. _Kyouya…_ She opened her eyes, and this time, there were no tears; only determination covered them.

She pushed the doors open and saw as all eyes turned to her. When she opened the doors, she was welcomed by flashes of cameras. _Rich bastards. _But she did not turn to any of the cameras to look at their lenses; all she cared about was what was in front of her.

The determination in her eyes faded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyouya didn't open his eyes when the collective gasps filled the church. He didn't open his eyes when he could hear the cameras click and save. _It's just someone wanting to get into the wedding, that's all. Just an interruption in the mere plans we have. _Kyouya opened his eyes and looked at the bride-to-be in front of him, and she was red. Bright red. Her grip on his hands tightened and he looked down; it was like she was on her death bed resisting to die. He looked up at Akira again and heard her whisper:

"How dare you," and he saw her cringe in anger. The Priest closed his book and Kyouya looked at him. The Priest had a surprised look on his face and Kyouya looked at Akira once more. She looked up at him and said, "How can she come! How did she get in, Kyouya!" _She…?_ Kyouya turned his head at the commotion and, at first, was intrigued. _It must be someone she kno-_ Then, he stepped back in shock and widened his eyes.

Akira stepped away from Kyouya and released her grip on him. "Guards!" Akira's henchmen soon surrounded the couple and stared Haruhi down. Kyouya looked down at his beaten hands and realized he was free. He looked back up at Haruhi and watched the guards walk down the aisle. "Escort her away from the premises and keep her busy!" Two of the guards began running towards her and she stepped back. _I always knew that someone had it out for me. _Kyouya pushed through the guards and yelled back:

"Guards!" And Kyouya's own henchmen stepped forward to protect Haruhi. That is, the Host Club pushed her behind them and they made their own barrier. Tachibana and Hotta stood in front of the Host Club, along with his secret service around the guests. Akira looked down at Kyouya, who had his back turned, and she looked back to her guards; they were already on the ground from Huni and Mori's protection. Akira stepped forward from the barrier and stood next to Kyouya.

Kyouya didn't take his eyes off of Haruhi. Even when Akira tried to get his attention, he still managed to look down the aisle at another woman. The Host Club looked back at Haruhi and all whispered: "It's your time to shine, Princess," and bowed in honor. They turned to the side and cleared a path for her. Kyouya watched as Haruhi stepped forward with tears in her eyes towards the couple before her. Kyouya started to walk towards her. _Haruhi… _Akira pushed him back towards the guards and walked towards Haruhi.

"No! You need to get out!" Haruhi stopped and looked over to the guests. Kyouya's father sat in shock, but remained calm as he watched the situation unfold. "I told you to not come, but you didn't listen. You stubborn brats at Ouran don't know when to stay out of something! Guards!" Two more guards from the barrier stood by her side. "Escort all of these fools out of this church, and make sure they do not interfere with the wedding. And as for Haruhi-san, she must be locked away in some room until the wedding is over." Akira turned her back and walked towards Kyouya.

Haruhi began to run. Her hands held up the heavy dress on the sides and she began to run down the aisle. She didn't know how she was going to get past the guards, but she was certainly going to try. She made it close to Kyouya before the guards scooped her up by the arms and held her back. "No, let me go, please." Akira looked up at Kyouya, who looked worried, and she looked back at Haruhi. "See, I get what I want, Haruhi-san. You will not."

"Guards," Kyouya looked over at Akira's father on the right side as he stood in the crowd. Her father began walking towards the aisle and towards Akira. She didn't believe what she was hearing! "Let her go," and the guards dropped Haruhi. Haruhi fell to the ground mere feet away from the barrier protecting Kyouya and Akira. She said nothing as the father confronted Akira and Akira began to cry.

"Akira, let's go home," Akira shook her head. She refused to be defeated so easily by her own father! "No! I will have my wedding, father! You promised!" Her father took her hands and smiled. "I promised you a wedding, yes, but you do not love him. Love is important in business, dear. It's not about being successful; as long as someone is there to love you, you are already successful," Akira blinked and more tears fell down her face. She hung her head in shame and looked at the people in the audience. More cameras flashed and she smiled.

"Father, do you think someone out there loves me?" He nodded. "I love you enough, Akira. You'll find someone, just like I found your mother," She nodded and walked past her guards. Her father followed her, then her henchmen. She stopped next to Haruhi and Haruhi tensed up. _I feel like I'm about to be punched. _Akira only whispered: "I'm sorry," and walked away. Haruhi turned to Akira and watched her walk out of the Church with more of the paparazzi following her with cameras. The doors closed and the room was silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few moments later after Akira had gone, Haruhi looked down at Kyouya's father again and rose. He had no emotions on his face, unlike Kyouya, who had no idea how to manage this, and turned to Haruhi. She didn't know what he was going to do. "Fujioka-san," he began. She nodded. "do you realize how much money we have lost from this business break?" Haruhi let her head hang in shame as well in front of his father and she started to cry again.

"However," he continued, "with you here, I believe we have made just enough to forget about this business deal. You are a greater asset to us, Fujioka-san, perhaps more than what you realize. Don't ruin this for us, Fujioka-san, lest we have to escort you out of the country," _That's his father. _Haruhi wiped some of the tears away and smiled. His father sat back down on the bench next to his other sons and smiled. Haruhi looked up at the Alter to the Priest and Kyouya.

He stood there, shocked, wondering what to do next. He wanted to escape from this moment as well, but with Haruhi by his side. Kyouya smiled and pushed his glasses up to his face. "So," Haruhi felt a shiver run down her spine. "_Hitomi_," Haruhi widened her eyes and stepped closer to Kyouya. "May I ask why you have ruined my wedding? Or should I just let the organ play for us so we can dance again, Cinderella?" Haruhi felt tears fall down her face again and she smiled.

"How did you know I was Hitomi?" Kyouya stepped down from the Alter and stood a little far from Haruhi. "You believe that you could disguise yourself? You're too oblivious, Haruhi," she laughed a little and looked down at the ground. "I guess so," she whispered. She looked back up at Kyouya and he looked down at her. It was hard to not run up to her and just grab her, but because of the cameras, he needed self control.

"Kyouya, I…" She stopped. She didn't know how to start her reasoning. "Kyouya, you weren't happy. I saw you frown at the sight of her, cringe at the voice she produced, and freeze at the name every time I said it. We were fine without her, so why did she come into our lives? Tamaki-senpai was afraid of this woman because she was trying to separate the family. Even I was afraid that we'd never see each other again.

"But, when you left that night, Kyouya, I didn't know what to do. All I did was cry at the sound of your name. I called you to make you come home, because we all missed you. Tamaki-senpai missed you, Huni-senpai missed you, I missed you. When I called you, I was speechless. Your voice surprised me, and when I heard you for the first time, it was like I was happy again, with everyone at the Host Club smiling.

"Kyouya, I…" She started to cry. Haruhi closed her eyes and Kyouya began to walk again. She didn't hear him walking. "I had to come to Osaka, to come and get you. Your business might be ruined, but I don't care about that," Kyouya smiled. _That makes two of us, Haruhi. _"I cared about you this whole time Kyouya, whether I was another girl or not. I'm here, Kyouya," she opened her eyes and was face-to-face with Kyouya. She couldn't take it anymore; she closed her eyes and hugged him.

0o0o0o0o0o

The Host Club stood in awe at the sight before them. Cameras flashed and clicked and did whatever else the photographers wanted them to do. Some gasps came from the guests as they whispered cruel things about Haruhi, like "why would that girl hug a person of that stature?" Kyouya's father, however, didn't mind. It was just another opportunity for him to think about in the future.

Kyouya, on the other hand, wasn't expecting her to jump at him like that. He was taken back, shocked that she actually hugged him! _It's not like her_. However, he didn't mind; she was there the whole time on his trip. After a moment of surprise, Kyouya let his arms wrap around her petite body and hold her for a long time. They needed no words; it was enough for them.

Haruhi cried. She cried into his suit, let the tears stain the color, and she didn't care. She was happy again, that was all she wanted. She didn't want to let him go, and she certainly didn't want to leave him again. So she tried to stay silent without crying so much, but knowing her, the tears would continue to fall. _So much for the plan of staying happy_.

Kyouya rested his chin on top of her head and smiled. He didn't care if the world saw him like this now; she accepted him. He closed his eyes and continued to smile at the feeling he had when with her. It was a genuine smile, a real sign of happiness coming from his being, and while he did mind that his father saw, he otherwise didn't care. Kyouya began to whisper his speech: his vow.

"Haruhi, from the moment I met you, there was something different about you. You were immune to our action, indifferent about our opinions, and strong, unlike the rest of them. When I first saw you, I was drawn to you, no matter if you tried to push me away or stay away from me because of my own actions. Whenever I had the chance, I would talk to you because you meant so much to me.

"There's something about you that's brought a change over me. My heart started to pound a little harder each month sitting next to you, and when we were separated, you were always on my mind. I wanted you for myself, I didn't want to share. I was getting jealous when the rest of the Host Club would start to invite you to places without me, only because I was sleeping or I was busy with business. Haruhi, that means nothing to me now.

"This feeling inside, I've never had it before. I don't know how to manage something inside my body like this. My heart is pounding for you, Haruhi, and only you." Kyouya stopped and opened his eyes; he was crying, just like her. Haruhi leaned back from him and looked up at his face. He had a glare on his glasses, trying to hide the tears. He looked down at her, and she looked him in the eyes: they were full of love. She widened her eyes when he smiled.

"Haruhi, you're the only person I dream about, the one person I care about. What's important to me is you. And with you in my life, that is the best feeling in the world. Haruhi," Haruhi was bright red from embarrassment in front of hundreds. "I love you." She went an even brighter red and hid her head in his chest. The sound of his voice melted her heart and kept her from having a heart attack. Fortunately, her tears stopped flowing and she had the strength to whisper something in his chest. Kyouya leaned away from Haruhi and looked down at her face.

She kept repeating it, too, as if he never heard those words before. "I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o

The church was silent. There were no murmurs from the cameras being flashed. His father stared at his son in awe as he knew nothing of those feelings. And from his own son..! People in the audience stared at the couple in the center of the stage, waiting for the next act to start. But there were no words to be expressed. There was no more script to read from: this was from the heart.

Kyouya smiled. Not with his eyes, not with his mouth, but with his heart. He glittered from the lights and glowed from the confidence in himself. He shined with the love of Haruhi flowing through his heart. Haruhi felt her face heat up from the outburst of emotions moments before, but started to feel her heart melt from his smile.

He momentarily took one of his arms away from Haruhi's body and reached for his glasses. He didn't need them, as they were keeping him back from all of his feelings. He grabbed them and threw them to the ground as people in the church listened to the crack of the glass. Kyouya then leaned down closer to her face and she followed his eyes with her own. She had never seen them so close and full of happiness before (the only other situation she could think of was at the mall).

"So, Cinderella," he whispered. She felt a chill run down her spine and felt her body get closer to his. "It's past midnight, and you're still my princess," She became breathless, motionless, and couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes that held so much light. Then, colors collided in the church and the music that used to play for the crowd sung in her ears as she felt happiness surge through her body. Everyone in the church gasped, all the cameras flashed, and everyone in the Host Club closed their eyes.

Kyouya stole Haruhi's heart—and lips.

0o0o0o0o0o

The Host Club began to stand over people watching, screaming, "Okay, that's it, show's over, nothing more to see here!" Kyouya's father smiled and rose from the bench. The sons followed and stood next to their father. The crowd continued to marvel at the sight of the young love in the aisle that was supposed to be part of another wedding. The cameras did not stop flashing, did not stop taking the pictures they desired.

Kyouya and Haruhi were locked in place for nearly twenty seconds, taking in all the love they could from each other before releasing their grasp. And when they leaned away, both were smiling with their hearts, eyes, mouths, and love. Kyouya took Haruhi's hand and whispered, "Let's go home," and she nodded.

"Together," and both looked over at his father. For a moment, Haruhi believed he was going to regret the decision of them being together, but saw his head nod and his smile widen. It was the first time she had seen him smile for anything Kyouya did! The crowd stood and applauded for what they had seen and while it wasn't really a wedding, they didn't regret accepting the invitation after all. Kyouya led Haruhi down the aisle and walked together, hand-in-hand, without ever looking away from each other. The Host Club led the way outside and down the Church stairs.

Cameras followed the couple until they entered the limousine again, sitting next to each other and their dear friends from school. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Kyouya looked over at Tamaki. "Was this a part of my escape plan, Tamaki?" Tamaki smiled. "Oh, Kyouya, you know I would do anything for you!" Kyouya smiled and leaned back into the seats. Haruhi looked up at Kyouya and leaned against his shoulder to sleep.

He looked down at Haruhi and smiled. It was a moment that he could be in forever, just minus the rest of them watching. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and felt the car start to drive off into the sunset. They would be happy, until Kyouya opened his mouth and spoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know," she looked up at him. "What happened in there will be all over the news in a matter of hours," her eyes widened. "What?!" she screamed. She hung her head and listened to the rest of the Host Club start to talk.

"Oh, Haru-chan, it'll be okay! We'll still let you come to the Host Club!" "Haruhiii! You can't leave us! You have to stay a Host!" "Milord, she can't, since—" "the kiss will be seen around the world!" Haruhi put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He held onto her again and whispered, "It'll be okay, Haruhi." She nodded.

"I know."

**Wow, I actually came back! And this time, I finished the story! 8) **

**I hopppppe you guys like the ending. Personally, I do, but hey, that's just me talking here. Actually, there'll be an epilogue coming soon (maybe) so watch out for that. As for the whole story, though, it's done. Just thought I'd let you know. **

**Uh, why was I away for so long? College. Let's blame it on school! Actually, I started about a month or so ago, and I couldn't find the time to write the story. It just so happens, though, that this week was a downtime week, so I got to do more things then before! WOO! **

**REVIEWS (Yeah, I had to do some digging for these) FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

**DarkRavie: 8D Thankkkkkks. I tried to do my best in that chapter, but you know, I sometimes fail. I hope you like this chapter!**

**DevilHeart13: D; Noooo, she doesn't! Don't we wish, though? And I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I hope you can forgive me!**

**Kelii-Chan: Ahaha! Well, I hope you didn't disturb anyone almost shouting! And maybe you'll be on the edge of your seat on this chapter, too! Wouldn't that be cool?**

**Scherherazade: Cleverrr name 8) And nooo! You didn't offend me! I love critiques~ Here, I'll clarify your questions:  
1. The reason it seems like that is because I made the love happen/start before the story, but I never added the aspects. I think I would've made this a 50+ chapter if I did that.  
2. xD I'm on both, actually. There are some aspects of the Manga that coincide with the Anime, and vice versa. I might've done other aspects of the Manga that have nothing to do with the Anime, or the other way around, so I'm sorry if that's confusing! I think I tended to use more of the Manga, anyway, since that's ongoing.  
3. Ohhhh, don't worry. He knew all along. May have seemed like he didn't know, but he did. It was one of those "IT CAN'T BE" moments all the time with him 8)**

**And don't worry, I won't make a sequel. More like more fan-fics for everyone to enjoy while I write away at a keyboard D; Thanks for the critique/review! I appreciate ittt!**

**maple the wacky tree: D; I'm sorrrrry! I hope you didn't kill yourself trying to wait for this chapter, or else I'd feel bad!**

**queen34: Haha! He knew all along! I guess that was a shock for everyone, right? ;) Anddd no, I didn't make Tamaki love anyone, but he loves everyone, so I guess that works out too. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: Oh gosh! I'm sorry if I made you cry! I don't aim for someone to cry! And thanks for the love! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 8)**

**vzliuy94: 8D I hope you enjoy this chapter, since she DID stop the wedding and all! And I hope it's awesome, or else I may just cry.**

**CardcaptorSakura16: Ohh thank goodness! I thought you would hate that last chapter (it was an abomination!), but I hope you LOVE this chapter!**

**paula: 8D Thannnnnnks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**dancesWITHsporks: Haha! I try my best to make the story cute and adorable, and if that's making Haruhi dress up as Cinderella, SO BE IT! And too bad I hate chocolate, because I would've enjoyed the free food! And an inspiration? I think you're exaggerating! ;D And thank you for the love! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: Well, I hope your excitement lasted this long! Enjoy this chapter! 8)**

**PhantomRose605: More like she'll be at the mercy of Haruhi and Kyouya, but if you want to replace them with the Twins and Tamaki, so be it! (Not the romantic part though 8X) And thanks for the love and review! I hope you enjoy the chapter! 8)**

**I would like to thank the academy for me finishing this story...**

**What stories will I be doing in the future?**

**-Kyouya/Haruhi (PROBABLY a long fanfic, like 40-50 chapters, so that'll be a project for me)  
-Tamaki/Haruhi (Oneshots and a 20 chapter story)  
-(From Shugo Chara!) Amu/Ikuto (Oneshots galore)**

**So look for those in the future, whenever I get around to them! And if you have never seen/read Shugo Chara, you NEED TO! It's adorable!**

**Well, that's all I've got for now! I hope you stick around for the epilogue! **

**Preview?: "Next customer, please!"**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	14. Epilogue: Winter

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ouran, Kyouya and Haruhi would be married.**

It has been two months since the wedding of Kyouya and Akira collapsed. Kyouya was not kidding: the news of Haruhi and Kyouya spread like wildfire the same week and there was no way Haruhi could be a Host again. For a while, the club was depressing and quiet, for the most part. Tamaki had no one to really talk to, the Twins found it meaningless to tease their Lord if she wasn't watching, and even Huni and Mori ate less cake because of her.

Kyouya, however, let the Host Club plan the themes and days for the Club but would never attend them. He didn't want any more customers after the wedding. In fact, he would find it lonesome without Haruhi actually attending the club meetings or being inside the room. The first day back from the wedding, Haruhi was quickly the talk of the school.

_One month, twenty-nine days, six hours and thirty seconds ago…_

Haruhi stepped out of Kyouya's limousine and looked towards the school. She felt a tinge of awkwardness in the air as Kyouya stood next to her. Kyouya looked down at her as she looked towards the gazing sun just over the clock tower. "You know, Haruhi," she looked up at him, "you will most likely have to resign from the Host Club." She sighed and nodded. She knew that already, and since the people at the gate were already giving her different looks than before, she could tell why.

Kyouya took out another notebook of his—also black, but Haruhi kept the old one—and started to scribble down notes. Haruhi tried to look, but he would just raise the notebook higher so she couldn't see it. He snapped it shut and began to walk into school. "Kyouya," he turned to Haruhi, who was still outside the gates, and smiled.

"Come, Haruhi, or we'll be late for our class." She sighed and walked up to pace with him. Of course, the moment she stepped onto grounds, it seemed the whole school gathered outside to see him and her walking together. They weren't holding hands—they agreed to taking it slow—but they were close enough. Most of the girls that were her customers were both depressed and betrayed, while most of the other girls couldn't believe the news. The guys, however, fell in love with her, after knowing she wasn't actually a guy.

Kyouya heard what they had to say. It was either about how Kyouya's business was going to do poorly in the next quarter or how Haruhi shouldn't have done something like that. The Host Club was at the entrance of Ouran waiting for the two, and knew they were close as the sea of people started to split apart. When they did reach the group, Tamaki hugged Haruhi. There were gasps from the crowd and Haruhi sunk deeper into embarrassment.

A girl came up to the group and handed them a paper. Right on the front page was Kyouya and Haruhi kissing in the church. Another picture next to that was them walking down the stairs with their hands together. Haruhi turned to Kyouya, who had his glasses glared from the sun, and she felt her head heat up from the embarrassment. He looked over at her and brought her to his chest. He hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. For a while, they stayed like that, and the crowd could only watch.

_Four hours later…_

"Haruhi! You can't go!" Tamaki cried. She was sitting at the table where they usually sat next to Huni and Mori, as the rest of them begged for her to stay. "Haruhi! Please don't leave your poor Father to the bastard Twins! I can't bear to hear their cries when their own sister leaves the Club today!" She sighed and looked at Tamaki.

"There's no point in staying, Tamaki-senpai. The whole school now knows that I'm a girl and I won't get any more customers after that. So, I'll just have to resign," She stood from the table and bowed. "But I do thank you for this opportunity of having me in this Club." She rose and looked all of them, except those who were right next to her, with a smile. "We'll stay friends, of course."

They all sighed. _Friends_. They barely talked to anyone outside of the Club, so who would know when they would actually see her again unless it was outside of school. They nodded and smiled back. With that, she turned away and walked to the dressing room. Kyouya was holding a yellow dress for her and she frowned. Yes, she wanted to dress more like a girl, but she didn't think she was going to be a girl that quick.

The rest of the Host Club looked at each other in disappointment as she hurried in and out of the room without the blue tuxedo on and the yellow dress plastered against her skin. Yes, she looked cute, but it wasn't the same. They told her that she was cute, and she smiled.

Yes, she was going to miss that.

0o0o0o0o0o

The Host Club is now open as the doors open to the lovely customers. They had simply forgotten about the whole Haruhi and Kyouya thing, but they saw her in the halls every now and then. They wanted to swoon over her, but it wouldn't be the same. So the girls continued to go to the Host Club activities and started to forget that Haruhi was even in the Club in the first place. The Host Club, however, couldn't forget. They sit in their assigned areas with their costumes on today, and it is no different than any other day—except the theme today is now Winter.

As always, Tamaki makes the girls in his category fall in love with him all over again with his classy charm and boyish looks, while the Twins find their charm in their own ways. Huni and Mori are sitting at their table eating white cake with blue snowflakes covering the outside. All the girls in the room scream at one point or another at the love in the air at their ridiculous attempts of romance. Kyouya sits next to the window, and of course, his couch is always empty. He doesn't mind, really, since he gets work done. He'd rather be somewhere else.

Actually, during the day, he would see Haruhi maybe once or twice before school would end, then he would see her after the Host Club activities. Every day, as many times as possible, Kyouya would find a way to hold her hand, sit with her at lunch, and kiss her goodbye on the forehead. She would always blush, and whispered sweet nothings as he walked away. Of course he would always hear them, too, which made him smile every day. Today was different, though. He wouldn't see her because she had other plans, other things to attend.

So he has been sitting next to the frosted window from the cold weather of Winter since the Host Club activities began, doing work on his laptop. His fingers go a mile a minute typing as fast as he can. He mainly writes business letters to companies that are interested in certain branches of his company, or checking up on stocks from the previous day. Other times, though, he would go back to his little journal that he updates every now and then that is only read by himself about his times with Haruhi.

One of the girls goes up to him and asks how he is doing today. He looks up from his work and smiles. "I am fine, thank you." She nods and walks over to her actual Host and sits down. Tamaki looks over at his best friend and wanders next to him. Kyouya looks over at him and quickly opens something up about his business. Tamaki smiles. "Kyouya! What do we owe this wonderful stay here at today's activities? It must be because you miss all of us, or you miss me! Oh, Mother! I knew you loved me!"

"Tamaki, you're an idiot," Kyouya begins to type another business letter and continues to talk to Tamaki, "Haruhi has other plans today, so I thought I would come to the club today and catch up on customers. Although, it appears that we are at a steady profit." Tamaki smiles. It is always about business, he thinks. So he gets up from the couch and walks back to his customers. He looks back at Kyouya every now and then, but focuses much of his attention on the customers. Kyouya sighs and looks out the window. The snow on the trees looks beautiful, and some of the untouched snow glitters in the bright sun.

Huni and Mori wave farewell to their first customers and yell: "Next customer, please!" A whole new wave of girls gather around the two and sit on nearby couches. One of the girls doesn't sit down and looks at the two. She begins to scan around the room in search for something. Huni runs over to the girl. She blushes. "Are you looking for something?" He cutely smiles as the girl kneels down before him. His eyes widen. "Ha-" She places a finger on his lips.

"Shh!" She smiles and lets her finger stray away from his lips. He starts to talk in a somewhat quiet voice. "Haru-chan! You look so different! So cute!" Yes, in fact her hair is a bit longer—not as long as it used to be, but it was getting there—and she is actually wearing a tinge of make-up. Not so much that it would be entirely noticeable, but it is there. She looks over at the few girls that are looking at her, but they don't know who she is. She looks back at Huni.

"Huni-senpai, is Kyouya always alone?" He nods.

"He has never had a customer since you left, Haru-chan! Hasn't he told you?" Actually, he never wants to talk about the Host Club around her. The first time he did, she almost cried because of how much she missed them. On all the dates they've been on (which has been about twenty, according to her count), he's only brought up the Host Club that one time. The rest of the times it was her asking how everyone was. She hasn't seen them for nearly two weeks, mainly because of school and having no time with each other anymore. Kyouya always rubs her head though, and tells her that he loves her. And it makes everything better.

"No, actually," _He must get really lonely if he is actually here and I am doing something else. _She sighs and hugs Huni. "Huni-senpai, I really do miss you. But don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?" She releases her hold from the senior and he nods. Although he did miss her too, he understands why she is there. "You can count on me, Haru-chan!" he whispers as she stands from her place. She looks around the room and Huni just points in the direction of Kyouya. She smiles and thanks him.

So she begins to walk across the room. It is a bit awkward, in her mind, to hear their conversations again and to listen to what they have to say to some of their customers. Tamaki didn't look up to see her, and the Twins thought about the girl, but they quickly went back to business. Only Huni and Mori watch the girl go all the way towards the window and stand behind Kyouya. She has not touched him or anything, but just stands there.

He is typing in his journal again, and doesn't realize that Haruhi is behind him. She smiles and reads some of his words. _'As I gaze out into the wintry scenery, I do grow tired of this room and wish to be with the one I want to be with. She's doing something without me, which I understand if something comes up, but it bothers me to no end that I cannot be with her all the time.'_ He stops typing and glances back at his stocks. She walks around the couch and stands to the side. She asks: "May I sit here?" and Kyouya is hardly listening. He motions her to sit and she does. He continues to type.

"Although you cannot stay long because I do not want customers, you can still sit here for the meanwhile," he says. She sighs and looks out the window. Indeed, it is a sight to see from the level they are at. She looks back over at him and replies: "I only want to watch the world if you watch it with me," and he stops typing. He smiles and closes his laptop. He glances over at Haruhi and she smiles. "Don't worry, I didn't read much of your journal. I didn't know you had that much of a romantic side to you, Kyouya," and he moves towards her.

Sitting next to each other, she lets her head rest on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He takes off his glasses and lets them sit on his laptop and she closes her eyes. "Haruhi, the romance I have in me is only for you," and she feels her face heat up. Of course, Haruhi still has yet to get over her blushing habits, but she knows she'll get over them sooner or later. But, for now, only those words have that kind of an effect on her.

0o0o0o0o0o

In the Host Club, loud screams come from every direction, but there is one little area that remains quiet. They talk to themselves, not realizing that the Host Club finally caught on to who the person was and continues to stare at what they do. They have been watching the snow fall since it began and Kyouya talks every now and then: "So, this is what you had to do today? You know, we could've just gone out together somewhere," and she looks up at him.

"But you have been missing most of the activities," she replies, "And I've been the person that has been keeping you away from your Host Club."

"As long as it is you, Haruhi, it doesn't matter if I'm across the sea away from this place," she smiles. _Always the person to say something like that._ "Have you been missing this place that you had to come back?"

"No, but I did want to see if you were busy with customers," he smiles. "In fact, I didn't know you didn't want customers, Kyouya. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are my only customer, Haruhi. I don't want to spread false love to people I don't actually love. I only love you," she blushes again. Something clicks in her head and she sits up from his shoulder. She looks at him in the eyes.

"Then I'll be your customer, Kyouya," he smiles. _Of course she would propose something like that. _He nods and grabs her hand. "Then let's go do something, Haruhi," She feels her body leave the couch and they begin walking towards the doors. "Uh, wait, Kyouya, don't you have a Host Club to-" He looks back at her. She knows she could melt in those eyes.

"You are my Host Club, Haruhi," she smiles, "and I'll check up on the Host Club once a month before you arrive. And, after that, I get you all to myself for the rest of the day." She nods and walks with him. The Host Club stands from their positions and watches the two walk out the door. They would not see Kyouya after that, and they understand why they wouldn't, either. They go back to their business with smiles on their faces.

Kyouya hears the doors click and he turns back towards Haruhi. Without his glasses on, she feels all of his love emit from his eyes and she falls in love all over again. She stands there, looking into his eyes with love encompassing them. Of course, she is never expecting a long kiss on the lips, but she doesn't mind it either.

They are together, she thinks, and that would be all that matters in the years—and kisses—to come.

**Wow. What a horrible ending.**

**Whatever, it works. You know, it's one of those "HAPPY LOVEY DOVEY" endings, so I'm sure someone out there might like this ending. And if not, then I might as well give up writing, right?**

**And yes, I probably will realize after I upload this that Kyouya is OOC or whatever, but hey, he's in love. Give him some slack. And I did want to end it with my "_Inside the Third Music Room.." _thing, but I couldn't think of anything. It was hard.**

**So yes, this is the epilogue. FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY! 8D If you actually thought I liked this story..I don't. I hate my stories, since I hate my writing style, but hey, I try new things every now and then.**

**REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

**CardCaptorSakura16: 8D I hope your heart melts at the end of this chapter, too! Thanks so much for all the reviews! x3**

**DarkRavie: Well, if you really squint, you'll see a proposal in this chapter. But you have to REALLY squint! I don't know how much I tied everything up, but you just have to imagine that they DO get married (if I were to continue, yes, they would get married).**

**Kelii-Chan: Haha! Well, at least you loved the ending! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you are totally fine with this ending! x3**

**dancesWITHsporks: Haha! I'm sure there is someone out there like her, but I would certainly not want to marry her! I hope you love this ending (I HOPE) and thank you for all the reviews! x3**

**AilenNinja: 8D Thanks so much! I tried.**

**-Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-: Haha! It did end with a happy ending! I don't think I could muster up the strength to end it with a sad ending, like with Kyouya rejecting Haruhi after all or something. That'd be horrible! I hope you enjoy this ending, too!**

**PhantomRose605: 8D You are welcome! And thank you! I tried my best to actually make a decent story, but it seems like it's not that great 8/ And thanks for the luck with the other stories! I hope those aren't horrible!**

**jv109: Uh..yes? I know, it's a horrible ending! And this one is too! I'm so sorry!**

**queen34: You are welcome! I respond to all reviews that I get, whether it be one or three hundred! 8) And I hope your excitement for this epilogue lasts throughout the whole chapter! I suck at making something romantic, so I hope you enjoy! 8) (Thank you for the praise! I appreciate that!)**

**Again, I apologize for such a weak epilogue, especially since it doesn't really tie ANYTHING UP, but if you squint, AND I MEAN SQUINT, you will see a proposal and a yes in there, along with their life tied together. It's a sweet ending, I think. But, maybe not to you guys. SO SORRY AGAIN!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHH to everyone that has reviewed this! I'm sure I'll get some more reviews from this epilogue and later on in life, but I just want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed! Without you guys, I don't think I would've finished this story (seriously)! Thanks again!**

**Again, these are the next projects I'm working on (I added one):**

**-Kyouya/Haruhi - About 40-50 chapters long (I HOPE) and some oneshots  
-Tamaki/Haruhi - About 20 chapters long (I HOPE) and some oneshots  
-(From Shugo Chara) Amu/Ikuto - Oneshots GALORE  
-(From Fruits Basket) Kyo/Tohru - About 30-40 chapters long (I HOPE) and some oneshots**

**So look for me elsewhere in the world of fanfiction! Enjoy this last chapter, and until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
